The 50 States of America
by Greyrabbit14
Summary: When a little girl disrupts a meeting the nations find out America's biggest secret. He has children. 50 children. The secrets he tried to hide from the world are about to be exposed. Only a small handful of nations knew. These nations were the godparents of his children. And America's states are not the only ones he and the other trusted nations tried to hide.
1. Chapter 1

The 50 States of America

 **Summary: When a little girl disrupts a meeting, the nations discover America's biggest secret. He has children. 50 children. Many of America's secrets are revealed as they meet the 50 states. And others.**

 **Chapter 1:**

The UN meeting was once again in chaos. Every country was fighting and Germany looked ready to explode as he failed to get the nations to shut up. However, one country, as well as a few others, wasn't participating in the fighting like he usually did. That country was America. He wasn't loudly claiming to be the hero nor was he spouting ridiculous ideas to stop global warming. He wasn't even flashing his Hollywood smile. He sat silently in his seat with his lips drawn in a straight line as he gazed at the table. This didn't go unnoticed by his brother Canada.

Little did the other nations know, except a few, was that America's boisterous behavior was a facade. A mask to keep the others at bay. However, it wasn't a lie that he was a proud country. His history and accomplishments only played a minor role in his pride. What America was truly proud of he would never tell. Only Canada and a small number of other nations knew.

Canada pulled out his cell phone and hide it from view to send a text to his brother.

 _ **What's wrong?**_

Thankfully, Alfred's phone only vibrated when he received texts. It was a specially crafted device that he made.

 _ **I got a feeling something's wrong at home but I'm not sure what it is.**_

Alfred's instinct was legendary. If he felt that something was wrong, the chances of his instinct being correct was very high.

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing pierced through the shouts of the fighting nations and they appeared even more agitated at the interruption.

"Who's phone is zhat?!" Germany shouted. "Ve are in zhe middle of a meeting!"

America mentally cursed as he took out his phone. He should've put calling on vibrate too. "Hello, US of A speaking."

The countries groaned but then America shot up from his seat.

"What?!" He cried, worriedly. "No-NO! Just stay where you are. I'm coming over now!"

"Zhe meeting isn't finished!" Germany shouted but the American was already gone. While the countries stood dumbfounded, Canada sent texts to six other countries.

 _ **Something's wrong at Al's. Be ready for anything.**_

The seven countries he sent the text to were Lithuania, Belarus, Prussia (who was hidden under Canada's seat), Romano, Mexico, and Russia. Said nations snuck glances at their phones before hiding them from view of the other countries. This was one of the rare occasions where Canada was grateful to be invisible to most of the world.

After what seemed like nearly an hour, although it was really a minute, the other countries started gossiping about America's odd behavior.

"Bloody git! I raised him to be a proper gentleman! Why does he always have to throw it back in my face?!" England exclaimed.

"Mon ami, you are not exactly the best chef and your fashion is absolutely _ridicule_." France cut in to the Brit's ranting.

 _And there they go again._ Canada thought as a fight once more broke out between the Brit and the Frenchman.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Germany was about to bash the American for leaving in the middle of a meeting but stopped when no one seemed to come in.

"Uncle Mattie?" A little girl's voice piped up.

Canada stood up from his seat, a look of dread plastered on his face, just as a small child wandered over to his seat, where the countries got a better look at the visitor.

The little girl couldn't have been any older than six. She had almond shaped eyes the color of coffee with cream, medium length dark hair, her skin had a faint color to it, possibly biracial. She had a droopy nose and a heart shaped face. She wore a yellow sundress with white tropical flower patterns on it and white flip flops.

Canada knelt down to the girl's level with a gentle smile but his eyes showed worry and concern.

"What are you doing here, Lani?" He asked, softly.

"Bloody Hell, America!" England shouted. "When did you get back?"

Canada sighed but before he could say who he really was the little girl giggled.

"Silly! He's not Daddy." She said. "He's Canada!"

 _"DADDY?!"_ Other countries exclaimed, startling the small child and caused her to bury her face in Canada's shoulder. France approached his former colony.

"Matthieu," He started. "Who is-"

"Leilani Jones." A dark voice came from the doorway that sent chills down the nations spines.

America stood in the doorway, his expression tight, and his eyes appeared to be screaming for blood. Seeing the usually overconfident American in such a stance frightened the other countries, especially those who knew what he was very capable of in war.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried, rushing away from Canada and into America's arms. Alfred's expression softened a little but kept a weary eye on the nations as he spoke to the girl.

"Lani, I told you not to practice without help. You gave everyone a fright." He gently scolded. The girl looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She apologized. "I only wanted to teleport to my room but I ended up here by accident."

"Hey Pop, you want me to take her back?" A boy's voice came from behind Alfred. "Sakura's probably worried sick."

The boy was nearly as tall as America with broad shoulders and the tanned skin proved how much time he spent in the sun. He had straight, silky dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and prominent cheekbones. He wore a red shirt with purple and black checkered sleeves, black jeans, and sneakers.

"Yeah, thanks Nate." America said, handing the little girl to the teenaged boy. Before they left, the girl waved and called out goodbyes to Alfred and Canada.

As soon as America closed the door, all hell broke loose. Alfred found himself being bombarded with questions. The worry from earlier and now this was starting to dampen his already present stress.

 _ **"ENOUGH!"**_ America shouted at the top of his lungs. Miraculously, the nations were silenced. Not even Germany could shout that loud.

"One at a time if that's cool with you." He growled before sighing. Revealing the truth was never easy, especially when it's been kept for so long. "Anyway, I'll explain."

Alfred cast a pained glance at his brother and took a seat next to Canada. If anyone could give him the support for this, it would be Matthew.

"As you know," America began. "My country has fifty states and that little girl you saw was Hawaii. My youngest. The last one to become a state."

"W-why did she call you 'Daddy'?" England asked, color draining from his face.

Alfred and Matthew wanted to scoff at the question but Alfred only answered. "Because I'm her father. And the boy who took her away was my son, Nathan, who's another one of my states, California."

"Vhat are you saying, America?" Germany asked, even though he knew the answer but it was too hard to process.

"I have fifty kids." America said after a long moment of silence. Everyone in the room gasped and their jaws seemed to hit the floor.

"WHAT?!"

"WAS?"

"MIO DIO!"

"SANTA MARIA!"

"MON DIEU!"

"AIYA!"

Alfred sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wondered why a room full of adult nations gave him more of a headache than a household with fifty children. It got worse when England suddenly rounded on him.

"Just when," He seethed. "Were you planning on telling us?"

 _Preferably not ever._ America thought. "I don't know. Keeping them a secret was the best way I could protect them."

No one said anything. Alfred took this as a sign to continue. Matthew squeezed his hand from under the table in reassurance.

"I was planning on telling you, Iggy. Back in 1770 when you got back from your country but then..." Alfred swallowed. His eyes glazed. "March 5th, Massachusetts was physically no older than six at the time. When the Boston Massacre started, I could do nothing but watch as my son writhed around on his bed screaming and crying."

As he spoke, the hand that his brother wasn't holding clenched into a fist as the memory of his son wailing and clutching his chest in agony flashed through his mind. A scar the size of a gunshot wound remained over Massachusetts's heart to this day. While Alfred only suffered a flesh wound to his shoulder.

"That was when I knew I had to become independent. I talked it over with my boss to find a way to become my own country. If I did it, my kids would be safer." America explained.

The door suddenly creaked followed by a hushing sound. America glanced at the door with a bemused expression.

"Alright girls, time to go home." He said, as if this had happened before. Then three young girls stood in the doorway with guilty expressions on their faces. "I doubt I even need to ask if you snuck away again."

The girls mumbled an apology. They all had tanned skin and brown eyes. The youngest had dark brown hair while the other two had black hair. The older of the three appeared to be ten. Her hair had luscious curls that cascaded down her back. The second girl's hair was thicker and in a ponytail and the brunette had her hair in two braids.

"Might as well introduce you three." Alfred declared. "This is Oklahoma, New Mexico, and Arizona. Their names are Flora, Sarah, and Alma."

Oklahoma, or Flora, barely glanced at the nations and started tugging at her father's arm towards the door.

"C'mon Dad, it's crazy back home!" She exclaimed. "Ginny can't calm them down and Nanuq might set Eska on someone!"

Alfred turned back to the nations. "Sorry got to go now!"

America and the girls rushed out before anyone could protest.


	2. Chapter 2

50 States: Chapter 2

The meeting room sat in stunned silence, processing what just occurred a few minutes ago. America, the obnoxious burger eating nation that always claimed to be the hero, was the father of fifty children. He had kept them a secret long since before the American Revolution. Alfred's story of the Boston Massacre shook them to the core and many wondered if any of their actions in the past have hurt a child. How horrible it must have been for a father to watch as his six year old son screamed in agony and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Meanwhile Canada, Mexico, Russia, Lithuania, Belarus, and Romano glanced at each other, communicating with their eyes. Prussia was still hidden under Canada's seat but he made his presence known by giving a slight tug on Matthew's pant leg, who tapped his foot in acknowledgement. They would need to contact Alfred as soon as possible but right now the other nations needed to be observed. Who knows what they could do now?

It was Germany who broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"It seems ve have a more important topic zhan global varming at zhe moment." He stated once all eyes were on him. "Ve should probably discuss America's states."

"Oui, it's because of this _crétin_ I'm finding out now that I am an _oncle._ " France said, darkly. For once, England didn't argue. He looked ashamed. He knew he had screwed up and now he understood why his former colony went to extreme measures to become independent. If the Boston Massacre was bad, England dreaded to know the burning of Washington. Not only that, he lost count of the number of times he had rubbed it in America's face when he burned the capitol to the ground. Arthur was certain that he had burned a child.

Japan was also silent. He was thinking of a specific date in December of 1941. It's very possible that he hurt that little girl who had entered the meeting room not too long ago. She didn't seem to notice him for her attention was on Canada. What would she think of Japan if they met face to face?

"From vhat ve know, America has fifty children." Germany continued. "I zhink it vould be best if ve meet vith America and also his states."

Lithuania raised his hand.

"Ja, Lithuania?" Germany asked.

"I think we should stay out of Mr. America's business." Toris said, surprising his two brothers, Estonia and Latvia. And his friend, Poland. "He is surely struggling to raise them and I do not think it would be wise to do this."

"I understand your concern for zhe children but ve only vant to know vhat is going on." Germany responded. "For all ve know, zhese states could be a threat."

"They're only children!" This time it was Mexico who protested. The nations flinched at her glare. Her brown eyes were blazing like two identical flames that promised pain. "You _idiotas_ couldn't possibly think that _chiquitos_ could attack nations! Do you think so little of Alfred that he would teach his children to bomb other countries without consequences?"

"Rosa-" Spain started but froze at his former charge's murderous glare.

"Cállate." She hissed before turning to England. "You especially should not even be allowed near America's children! Haven't you all done enough damage?!"

"Mexico," Canada grabbed the Hispanic woman's arm. "Calm down."

But the Mexican woman was seething now, not quite done with her rant.

"You burned down Washington D.C. in 1814. Maryland was barely eight years old at the time and he has burns all over his arm even today!" Rosa then turned to Germany. "A group of your agents set off an explosian as an act of sabotage in 1916 and New Jersey had to wear a cast for months because his humerus was shattered! Then in 1918, your U-boat attack damaged the nerves in Massachusetts's leg! It's a damn miracle that he can walk properly"

The aura around Mexico seemed to darken when she rounded on Japan.

"And you," She growled, menacingly. "You are the worst of them. Hawaii was only three years old and your bombing put that _bebita_ into a coma for six months! Her appendix ruptured and there was massive bleeding to her abdomen! That child was in constant pain after she woke up. Then you invaded the Aleutian Islands, Alaska's legs! He has two identical scars on his thighs because of your stunt!"

At the end of Mexico's rant, Russia was taking out his pipe with a furious expression on his face but Belarus held his arm before he could bring it into view. Japan collapsed into his chair and buried his face in his hands. He had attacked a three year old child and another. If he remembered correctly, Alaska was the last before Hawaii to become a state so he had attacked America's youngest children.

Germany on the other hand was stunned with guilt. He had also attacked two children and nearly disabled one of them.

"Not only that," Mexico continued, her voice cracked and tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "Alaska was on the Aleutian Islands at the time and he was taken prisoner along with his people. He had to endure inhumane conditions on that ship and was forced to work in a camp. He was so malnourished when Alfred found him. He had dysentery and was running a high fever."

Mexico rubbed furiously at her eyes and sent the nations one last heated glare.

"I hope you _bastardos_ are proud of yourselves. That wasn't even half of what you've done. _Púdrete en el infierno!"_ With that, she stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

The car ride to America's house was quiet. Alfred's daughters, Flora, Sarah, and Alma, weren't even talking. They could sense their father's fear and sorrow. Once they were parked in one of the garages, Alfred could hear the ruckus coming from inside the mansion. His eye twitched at the sound of something breaking inside the house. Oklahoma, New Mexico, and Arizona followed their father inside.

It was as Flora had said it was. Virginia, or Edith, was struggling to calm some of the panicking states, Texas was armed to the teeth, and Alaska set his dog, Eska, on Massachusetts. The three who came in with Alfred covered their ears as he pulled a whistle out of his jacket and blew into it. Hard.

Immediately, the states froze. Alaska whistled and Eska hurried to his side.

"Don't worry. Lani's been found." Alfred assured them. "Cal should bring her in soon."

"We're here, Pop." The dark haired teen said, approaching from behind him with the five year old in his arms.

"Good. Now clean up this mess." Alfred ordered, gesturing to the broken vase and two shattered coffee tables. As they started cleaning, he went upstairs to his office.

"Lani-Chan!" A Japanese woman rushed into the room and embraced Leilani. "Oh, you scared me terribly! Thank God you're okay."

"I'm sorry, Oba-San." Hawaii apologized.

"Never do that again, Lani-Chan." The Japanese woman, Sakura said, taking the child from the teen. "Arigatou, Nathan."

"No problem, Oba-San." California replied before heading to his room to make a new video. Alaska then rushed over.

"You okay, Lani?" He asked. Hawaii nodded and Sakura placed her on the ground. The two youngest states then ran off to play with Eska while Sakura watched them.

Within thirty minutes of getting back to normal, America's voice rang through the intercoms throughout the property.

 _ **"DC and the Thirteen report to my office immediately."**_

Every resident in the Jones household stiffened. Whenever their father summoned the American capital and their eldest siblings to his office, it was never good.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Translations:**_

 **French:**

 **Oui: Yes**

 **Crétin: Dumbass**

 **Oncle: Uncle**

 **Spanish:**

 **Idiotas: Idiots**

 **Chiquitos: Little ones**

 **Cállate: Shut up**

 **Bebita: Baby girl**

 **Púdrete** **en el infierno: Rot in hell**

 **Japanese:**

 **Oba-San: Aunt**

 _ **Notes:**_

 **August 24th, 1814, British forces burned Washington DC.**

 **In 1916, July 30th, German agents set off an explosion in Jersey City, New Jersey as an act of sabotage. This event is known as the Black Tom Explosion.**

 **In 1918, July 21st, German U-boats opened fire on the city of Orleans, Massachusetts. Known as Bombardment of Orleans or Attack on Orleans. A tugboat and four barges were sunk.**

 **December 7th, 1941, the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor.**

 **Between June 6th of 1942 and July 28th of 1943, the Japanese invaded the Aleutian Islands. Alaskan natives were taken from their homes and placed on a ship setting for Japan.**


	3. Chapter 3

50 States: Chapter 3

The Thirteen, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Georgia, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Maryland, South Carolina, New Hampshire, Virginia, New York, North Carolina, and Rhode Island, stared at their father with disbelief. Delaware and Pennsylvania bore grim expressions. Georgia, South Carolina, and Virginia were outraged. New Jersey and Massachusetts were cursing up a storm. Connecticut, New Hampshire, and North Carolina looked worried. New York, Maryland, and Rhode Island seemed to have trouble processing what their father told them. After so many years of lying and hiding it... this just couldn't be true!

Washington DC, who was basically a female version of America, was fighting back tears and her hands were clenched into fists.

Delaware, whose real name was Charity Jones, would make an individual think of a proud lion at first glance. She was tall and had an angular build. She had round eyes the color of valuable emeralds and medium length curly blonde hair. Charity often wore a purple business suit since she started working with the capitals and with national affairs. She would appear powerful at first glance. Only her family knew what she was really like. A sincere, jovial, self-reliant, and energetic but reliable young woman.

"What do you plan to do now then?" Charity asked her father. If the nations knew about the states then they would eventually find out about the capitals. Alfred sighed.

"I'm not sure yet." He replied. "I'm still waiting for an update from your uncle."

"God damnit." New York muttered, burying his face in his hands. Massachusetts gave his brother a slight pat on the shoulder, setting their usual rivalry aside for now.

"I know you're all scared, believe me, I am too." Alfred continued. "But we all need to support one another now that the nations know of your existence. We'll discuss what to do at dinner later on, 'kay?"

The states voiced their agreement while DC just nodded. With that, Alfred dismissed the states. Only he and DC remained in the office. The latter hadn't spoken a word since Alfred announced that the nations knew about the states. Flashes of fire and screams echoed through DC's mind. And pain. So much pain.

"Em," Alfred got up from his seat and walked over to his capital. "It's not going to happen again. I'll never allow it."

Tears fell before she could stop them. Her country handed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"It's not just me I'm worried about." She said, dabbing at her cheeks. "What if they find out about Canada's provinces or Mexico's states? If they know about your states then they will surely discover them and the capitals."

DC, her human name being Emily Jones, saw the states as her own children. Some even called her 'Mom' or 'Mama' while others called her Auntie Em or Aunt Emily. She never wanted any of them to experience what she went through in 1814. The majority of her burns were gone but a scar remained over her heart and it would burn every year on August 24th.

Alfred only embraced Emily and ran his hand through her blonde locks. He also felt the pain of DC's burning. When a capital is burned, their nation would feel as though their heart had been set on fire. When his people bombed Tokyo, Sakura had burns all over her body along with open wounds. This also happened to London, Warsaw, Moscow, Paris, and Berlin. Despite their wounds these women continued working to end the war alongside the country they called their home for many years. They were all family and would endure whatever hardships came their way.

After a moment, country and capital parted.

"I'll go inform the capitals." Emily said, her eyes dry. "Del's probably telling the others right-"

DC was cut off at the sound of things breaking and a shouting crowd coming from the fourth floor. Both Alfred and Emily flinched at the sound of gunshots. America sighed.

"And I just fixed that wall last night." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. DC couldn't help but laugh.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

"It's settled zhen." Germany announced. "Ve vill meet America and his states. I vill call him tonight to arrange vhen. Meeting adjourned."

As the countries departed, Canada, Russia, Belarus, Romano and Lithuania remained. Once the coast was clear, Prussia crawled out from under Canada's seat.

"Verdammt! My awesome back!" Gilbert complained, stretching. "I'm heading for America's. No doubt the kids know the cat's out of the bag."

"I'll go too." Belarus announced, standing up. Canada dialed his brother's number. Alfred picked up halfway through the first ring.

 _ **"How'd it go?"**_ His voice was dull, devoid of any emotion.

"The countries want to meet the states." Matthew replied. "Expect a call from Germany later. He wants to arrange a date to meet them."

 _ **"Noted."**_ Alfred paused for a moment. _**"Anything else I should know?"**_

"Gil and Natalia are coming over. Mexico walked out before the meeting ended. I'm not sure where she's going."

 _ **"Thanks bro. Later."**_

"Bye, Al."

When Matthew ended the call, Gilbert and Natalia were gone. Ivan and Toris remained.

"I would go too but I need to check on my brothers." Lithuania stated. "I don't want them to get suspicious."

"Not to mention my stupid fratello will ask questions if I suddenly disappear." Romano added. "He'll go crying to that potato bastard who will then alert the tomato bastard. That's the last thing I need."

"Da. I believe that is wise." Russia agreed. "I'll be seeing you later Matvey. Tell your provinces I said hello."

"Sure, Ivan." Canada gave him a small smile. Matthew's disappearance wouldn't raise any suspicion due to his invisibility. He was going to get on the nearest plane back to his country to see his children. Mexico might be going to see her states as well. Their nieces and nephews have been discovered. Who's to say their children won't be next?

 **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Delaware didn't even flinch when her siblings acted out to the news. The South were especially angry and scared. The first even more so. Not even five minutes passed and Texas had taken his guns out again. Beside her, New Jersey was shouting at the other states to shut the hell up and Pennsylvania was trying to calm Vermont.

Charity took a whistle identical to her father's out of her pocket and blew into it. Immediately, the states stopped what they were doing and sat back in their seats.

"Now that I have your attention again, we can finish the announcement." She said, sitting back in her seat. "As I was saying earlier, Dad doesn't know what the nations are going to do yet. Uncle Mattie, Tía Rosa, and the godparents are still in the meeting. Dad will let us know of the updates at dinner. That's all for now. Dismissed."

As the states exited, Pennsylvania nearly bumped into DC in the hall. She looked a little better now minus the pissed and worried expressions on the other capitals behind her.

"Anything else damaged besides the wall?" Emily asked, amused.

"Just another vase." Pennsylvania, whose real name was William, replied. "Can't say I'll miss that one though. It was really ugly."

They both laughed.

"It's all my fault." Sakura said to Berlin and Rome as they walked to their rooms. "If I had paid better attention to Lani-Chan..."

"It would have happened eventually." Berlin, or Monika, assured her friend. "We just didn't expect it to be so soon."

" _Si_ , don't be so hard on yourself." Rome, Alice, added. In other areas of the house, the states and capitals were discussing the news.

"What if they try to take us back to their countries?" Chun Yan, the personification of Beijing, asked in a worried tone. "I can't go back to China! It's...it's just too much!"

California embraced the Chinese woman as she started panicking. "Hang in there, _Gūmā_. As long as you're here, they can't force you to do anything."

Oslo buried her face into Minsk's neck who wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace while Oslo's sisters, the Scandinavian capitals, worriedly talked amongst themselves.

"What does this mean for us, Dmitri?" Moscow asked her older brother. "Ivan helped us get out of Russia before the Soviet Union could take over and we've been here for over a century now. Do you think we will have to go back?"

"I don't know, Anya." Kiev replied, gazing out the window. "He would want us to stay but if his boss finds out..."

Budapest held Warsaw as she sobbed. Seeing his love like this made him feel rage for the nation responsible for Warsaw's pain. The Polish capital instinctively held her left arm which was tattooed with very familiar numbers.

Vienna, Bern, and Konigsberg were whispering furiously to each other, no doubt plotting an escape should Anneliese and Heidi be forced to go back to their native countries. Vaduz watched his sisters anxiously while Riga held his hand. Vilnius and Tallinn were speaking with New York and Illinois. The Estonian capital held her hand over a diamond ring that had been given to her many years ago. Naples was comforting Connecticut and London was speaking to Delaware with Paris and Madrid.

"Did you call Ottawa and Mexico City?" The Englishwoman asked Charity.

"Yeah, before the meeting started." She replied.

" _Bon._ Then Canada should be able to warn his provinces." Paris declared.

"Mexico City is probably panicking right now." Madrid added. "I heard Mexico walked out during the nations meeting."

"I called her a few minutes ago." Maryland cut in. "She's at home with her states."

" _Gracias,_ Mason."

"If I see that slant-eyed drongo I'll kick his arse to the next generation." Canberra said, flatly.

"I'm with you, sister." Wellington agreed.

"Can we join you?" Washington piped up with Oregon behind him.

"I don't see why not." Wellington said, grinning. "Let's just try not to get caught by Liz this time."

 **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

America was just about finished with today's paperwork when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called out and his 17th state, Ohio, entered his office. Ohio was physically sixteen years old with blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"Onkel Gil and Ciotka Nat are here." He informed.

"Thank you, James. Bring them in." Alfred told him. Five minutes later, Gilbert and Natalia entered the office.

"How are you holding up?" Natalia asked. Alfred gave a half smile.

"Better than I expected."

"Und die kleinen?" Gilbert asked.

"They're... adjusting." He said, hesitantly. The three flinched at the sound of southern accents yelling throughout the house. Alfred sighed before pulling out a walkie talkie.

"Edith, make sure no one, especially Gabe, fires anymore guns."

 _ **"Got it, Pop."**_ Virginia's voice came through the walkie talkie. _**"Tex! Put your guns down-"**_

"Keseseses. Sounds like Gabriel hasn't changed a bit." Gilbert cackled until Natalia nudged him with her elbow.

"What of the capitals?" Belarus asked.

"Also adjusting." Alfred replied. "They're not reacting as badly as the states. They're mostly worried about being forced to leave if they're discovered."

"The nations want to meet the states." Prussia stated. "All of them."

"I know." America said, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. "I'm still waiting for Germany to call. I've decided to introduce them tomorrow, along with the capitals."

The two nations did a double take. Their friend was taking it better than they expected. He nearly laughed at their expressions.

"I figured it would be best to get it over with." Alfred explained. "I'll call Mattie and Rosa later since it seems appropriate. Call it a family reunion of some sort."

Gilbert just nodded solemnly while Natalia whispered 'I see.'

"Thanks guys. Now..." He suddenly smirked before calling out. "Kids! I know you're out there."

"Shit!" New Jersey's voice hissed.

"This is all your fault!" Michigan shouted.

"MY FAULT?!" Ohio yelled back, outraged. "You're the one who smells like motor oil! Seriously, I could smell you from across the hall!"

"That's it!"

The door was suddenly knocked down by Michigan and Ohio who were brawling on the floor. New Jersey slapped his hand against his forehead while Oklahoma, New Mexico, and Arizona watched with wide eyes. The Dakota twins were also behind the younger girls along with Wyoming.

Gilbert and Natalia immediately broke into the fight with Prussia holding Ohio back while Belarus restrained Michigan.

"Knock it off!" Alfred shouted and the fighting states instantly froze. "Let's just try to keep it together, okay? We're going to be extremely busy tomorrow so I want the fights to be kept to a minimum. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Ohio and Michigan muttered as Gilbert and Natalia released them. With that, America dismissed them.

"You guys can go too." He stated once the spying states were gone. "I'm sure Penn would want to see you, Gil. And Michigan's dying to show you her newest prototype, Nat."

The two nations lit up at the mentioning of their godchildren and Alfred gave them each a key to one of the guestrooms before they left.

America then decided to call Russia, Lithuania, and Romano before the sun came up. Since they already knew of the states and capitals existence, it would probably be best if they arrived early.

 **AN: First off, I would like to thank one of my Guest reviewers for the information. If any readers want to see this as an AU then you may do so. This is fanfiction, I don't write to offend anybody. It's purely for entertainment. This story is not related to Canon. (At least, I'm trying not to make it seem that way.) Also, I'll try not to make the states too much like their stereotypes. If it bothers you so much then Washington will only make a minor appearance. If you don't like this story you don't have to read it.**

 **To another Guest reviewer, I promise not to make West Virginia, or any of the states, too much like their stereotype. Each state is going to make at least a minor appearance. WV will be one of them if it bothers you that much.**

 **Next to Puppylove84, you're right. California has the strongest Chinese roots but Japanese have mostly emigrated to the West Coast which California is also part of. He has some Japanese roots too.**

 **Finally, if I see any negative reviews I am going to ignore them because why make a fuss over a story you don't like? There are plenty of better stories on fanfiction that you can turn your attention to. I'll say it once more, I mean absolutely no offence in my writings.**

 **P.S.- The capitals are going to be different from their nations personality-wise and their reasons for remaining hidden from the countries and fleeing to America will be explained later on in the story.**

 _ **Translations:**_

 **German**

 **Verdammt: Damn it**

 **Onkel: Uncle**

 **Und die kleinen: And the little ones**

 **Italian:**

 **Fratello: Brother**

 **Si: Yes**

 **Russian:**

 **Da: Yes**

 **French:**

 **Bon: Good**

 **Spanish:**

 **Gracias: Thank you**

 **Chinese**

 **Gūmā: Aunt**


	4. Chapter 4

50 States Chapter 4

The next day, the nations gathered in the meeting room.

"I contacted America last night." Germany began. "He agreed to have us all meet his states today. He said a bus vill pick us up at 10:30. So be ready outside vithin an hour and do _not_ be late. Any questions?"

A few nations raised their hands.

"Ja, Ukraine?"

"Russia and Belarus are gone." The timid woman said, nervously. "I have not seen them since last night."

"Liet's gone too." Poland cut in. "It's totally unlike him to disappear like that."

"Y-yeah." Latvia added. "He always tells us where he is going."

"When we woke up, Lithuania and his things were gone." Estonia said.

"Mio fratello is gone too!" Italy cried, frantically. "Germany, where could he be?!"

"LOVI'S GONE?!" Spain shouted, jumping to his feet. That triggered chaos among the nations once more. Everyone started arguing and yelling until Germany finally shouted.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Once the nations stopped fighting, Germany continued.

"Ve vill vorry about zhe missing countries later. If zhey are not outside by 10:30, try calling zhem. Dismissed."

As the nations left the meeting room, a few nations (Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Italy, Spain, and Ukraine) wondered where their friend/brother/sister could be. Little did they know that Russia, Lithuania, Romano, and Belarus were already at America's house spending time with their godchildren.

Meanwhile, Germany was trying to contact his brother, Prussia now East Germany, but his phone kept going straight to voicemail. Much to Ludwig's frustration.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

"You guys all set?" Alfred asked two of his eldest children.

"Yeah Dad, we'll give those nations a ride they'll never forget." Delaware said, fist bumping New Jersey.

"I don't mind you giving them a scare but don't injure them, 'kay." America joked before hugging his son and daughter. "See you later."

"Later, Dad." Delaware and New Jersey said in unison before closing the bus doors and driving off.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

It was now 10:30 and the nations were waiting in the parking lot of the hotel they had been residing in. Many nations were growing concerned since the missing countries haven't turned up. Any attempts in trying to call them failed, always going straight to voicemail.

"He won't answer his damn phone!" Poland shouted, shoving his cellphone into his pocket after trying to call Lithuania for the tenth time that morning. Latvia and Estonia gave each other a worried glance. They also tried calling their brother but he never answered.

A horn honking got the nations attention and saw a long white bus with American flags and bald eagle designs park in front of them. The doors opened and a blonde girl about eighteen stepped off the bus. She wore a pair of sunglasses, a light purple T-shirt, chopped denim shorts, and white vans. She lifted her sunglasses to reveal emerald green eyes, much like England's.

"'Sup nations." She greeted. Her voice was jovial. "My name's Delaware, or Del if you want, and I'm going to be your escort to our happy home. The guy driving is my brother, New Jersey. So, hop on in!"

"Vait, " Germany protested. "Ve're missing a few nations zhat came vith us yesterday but ve cannot find zhem."

"You mean Canada, Mexico, Russia, Lithuania, South Italy, Belarus, and Prussia right?" Delaware listed, stunning the nations. "Don't worry, Dad had us pick them up last night. They're already at our place."

"What?!" Many nearly shouted.

"But-" Germany began until the boy driving interrupted.

"Look, as much as we'd love to stand around and play twenty questions with you, Del and I are on the clock here." New Jersey snapped. "So get your asses on the damn bus already!"

As the nations boarded the bus, they got a better look at the driver, New Jersey. He had almond shaped brown eyes, thick coffee colored hair with a curl much like the Italians, and thick eyebrows, similar to England's. He wore a red New Jersey Devils T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

 _He reminds me of fratello._ Italy thought as he sat down next to Germany. _But he has England's eyebrows and Germany's nose._

"Alrighty then," Delaware said, sitting in the seat next to her brother. "Better hang on tightly 'cause Jersey isn't exactly a gentle driver."

"W-Wait, Miss Delaware! Does that mean-AAAAAAAAH!" Japan and the nations screamed as New Jersey slammed his foot on the gas, sending them back in their seats.

"WAAAAAH! GERMANY SAVE ME!"

"VERDAMMT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!"

"BLOODY HELL! SLOW DOWN!"

"I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!"

"AIYA! STOP THIS BUS!"

"RAIVIS HOLD ONTO ME!"

"EDUARD DO SOMETHING!"

"THIS IS TOTALLY NOT COOL!"

"NORGE HOLD ME!"

"BRUDER, I'M SCARED!"

"I SWEAR IF I HAD MY GUNS RIGHT NOW..."

"MEIN GOTT! VHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE ZHIS?!"

"HOLD ON, MR. AUSTRIA!"

"OH KAMI-SAMA! PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Up in the front seat, Delaware snickered and handed a twenty dollar bill to New Jersey who was trying to drive with his foot while the other remained on the gas.

"WOOHOO!" She cheered. "YEAH BABY!"

"DA-ZE! THIS IS AWESOME!" South Korea shouted.

"WEEEEEE!" Sealand yelled, throwing his hands up.

"SEALAND?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" England shouted.

"I'VE BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME, JERKLAND!"

"NOW THIS IS HOW TO DRIVE, MATE!" Australia exclaimed. Delaware and New Jersey grinned.

"Thanks man!" New Jersey shouted to the Aussie. "I'm glad somebody appreciates my driving!"

"FASTER! FASTER!" Sealand shouted, jumping up and down in his seat. Delaware turned to New Jersey.

"You heard him, Ethan!" She exclaimed. "Get this thing moving!"

"You got it, little man!" New Jersey shouted against the nations protesting, begging, and crying before slamming his foot completely on the gas.

After ten minutes of driving, or as the nations called it 'Death Riding', New Jersey parked in front of a large mansion. And by 'parked' he slammed his foot on the break, sending the nations forward and knocking the air out of them. As the nations tried to collect themselves, Delaware and New Jersey stepped off the bus followed by South Korea, Sealand, and Australia.

"Bloody great driving, Mate!" Australia exclaimed, shaking New Jersey's hand. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time!"

"Fun originated in me, Da-ze!" South Korea said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you have to teach me how to drive like that!" Sealand declared.

"I just might, Kiddo." New Jersey chuckled as he watched the nations stumble off the bus, looking traumatized and green, especially Japan who started rocking back and forth on the ground, whimpering. Some of the countries threw up their breakfasts onto the pavement. If Italy's driving was bad, New Jersey's was hell.

When New Jersey almost missed a turn, he started spinning the bus in circles really fast, adding nausea to the countries terror. Then did it a second time when Sealand excitedly pleaded with him to do so. The sadistic teen was more than happy to grant the micronation's request as he took pleasure in torturing the nations. Meanwhile, South Korea, Sealand, and Australia enjoyed the ride like a group of kids on a roller coaster.

"Good. You brought 'em in." A southern accented girl about the same age as Delaware and New Jersey stepped into view. She had round blue eyes, luxurious black hair in an updo, and thick eyebrows. She wore a blue knee length sundress and blue flats. "Daddy's waitin' for 'em in his office."

"Thanks, Martha." Delaware nodded before addressing the nations. "Nations, this is Georgia. The fourth state right after Jersey."

"G'day Sheila." Australia held out his hand for the girl to shake.

"G'day." She replied. "I'm guessin' you're Australia."

"You guessed correctly." He grinned. Georgia laughed.

"I visited your country back in 92. Let's just say I've liked you before even meetin' in person."

"Really?" Australia asked. "Awe thanks, Sheila."

"And I'm the great Sealand." Sealand introduced himself. "One day I'll be one of the best nations in the world!"

"I've got no doubt about that." Georgia said, ruffling the micronation's hair, having lost his hat during the bus ride. "Anyway Nations, welcome to our happy home!"

Every nation's eyes nearly popped out of their heads at the sight of America's home. It was huge! They expected a large mansion but this building looked as if it could house hundreds. It appeared over seven stories tall but still had an elegant appeal to it. There were many balconies, some had people on them, and it had an antique charm to it. The gardens looked like they were well cared for and there were plants from all over the world blooming behind the stone circles. Two fountains were also in view behind some hedges that were recently trimmed and acres away were orchards bearing all sorts of fruit.

"What the- This isn't the mansion I gave to him!" England sputtered. The three states laughed. Really, the Brit's face was priceless!

"It is actually." Delaware said. "Dad just made some improvements as more states started popping out of nowhere and he had to make more room."

"This is still too much for fifty children!" China exclaimed.

"Now _that,_ " Delaware stated. "Will be explained later but for now, Dad wants to see you and then we'll give you a tour of the place. Just follow me."

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

Once the countries entered, they were stunned for the third time that day. The area was like a ballroom with a grand staircase at its center. A group of children were playing on the carpet. The nations immediately recognized Hawaii along with the three girls who were caught spying on them, Oklahoma, New Mexico, and Arizona. A six year old boy was among them. He appeared to be an eskimo mix with curly dark hair in a short ponytail, slitted black eyes, and had an impassive expression. But the shape of his face was similar to...

"RUSSIA?!" The nations exclaimed, seeing the tall man standing a few feet away watching the children.

"Ah, privyet everyone." He greeted with his signature smile. "Welcome to Amerika's home."

"Are these the other nations, Dyadya Vanya?" The boy asked.

"Da Nanuq."

"Brother..." Ukraine started. "Why does this boy call you 'Uncle'?"

"Because I am his godfather." Ivan answered, his smile never faltering.

"WHAT?!" Most of the nations shouted, startling the girls. Hawaii then skittered under Russia's coat and said nation and Nanuq glared at the countries with identical dark auras.

"You should stop the yelling, Da." Ivan said, taking out his pipe threateningly. The boy, Nanuq, took out a stick with Native designs and held it in a similar manner to his godfather.

"Okay Dyadya Vanya, I think they get the point." New Jersey said, struggling not to laugh at the fearful looks the nations bore. "Say, why don't we practice in the yard later? It's been a while since we've had a shooting contest with you."

Russia's aura immediately disappeared and he put his pipe away. "Da Ethan, it has been. Same time as always?"

"Yep." New Jersey then turned to the nations, shoving England towards the stairs. "C'mon! Move your asses! Dad's waiting."

"Bloody-" England sputtered. "Show some respect for your elders, boy!"

New Jersey then glared at the Brit and an aura identical to Russia and Nanuq's radiated off of him.

"I ain't showing you shit, Lobsterback." He growled. "Now get the fuck up the damn stairs before I take my hockey stick and shove it up your-"

"ETHAN!" Delaware shouted. "The kids are still in the room."

New Jersey, or Ethan, growled before stomping up the steps. The nations hesitantly followed while Delaware walked calmly beside her brother. Halfway up the steps, an inhuman snarl came from behind them and Japan felt himself being hit in his legs, causing him to fall backwards. He found himself tangled in a pair of curtains and tumbled down the stairs. The snarl had come from Nanuq who chased the falling Japanese man down the stairs while wielding his stick. At the bottom of the steps, Nanuq started beating the fallen nation with his stick while he was tangled up in the curtains, unable to move.

"Alaska!" Delaware shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"This is for Lani!" With that last shout, Nanuq slammed the stick into where no male wants to be hit with all his might, which was quite a lot for his age.

"Dammit. Dyadya Vanya!" Delaware called, only to realize the Russian left the room. Cursing, she hurried down the stairs where the Alaskan boy was still beating Japan, who was curled up as best he could.

"Okay Nanuq," Charity said, pulling her youngest brother away from their guest, who managed to get one last hit to his target before being dragged away. "I think he's had enough."

Meanwhile, New Jersey was laughing hysterically while clutching his stomach. "HAHAHAHAHA! Aw man, that was epic!"

"Not helping, Jersey!" Delaware shouted, holding Alaska back. "Nanuq Ivan Jones, stop it right now!"

The boy stopped struggling instantly and his furious expression changed back to impassive.

"Thank you. Now why don't you go find Dyadya Vanya or play with Eska." The eldest state said, releasing Nanuq. He nodded and wandered off but not before sending one last glare at the nation who was groaning and trying to free himself from the curtains. That was when Russia reappeared. He gazed down at Japan's fallen form, curiously.

"What happened to Japan?" He asked in a childish tone.

"Really? You show up now?" Delaware exclaimed. When Japan managed to get back on his feet, Nanuq charged towards him again.

"URA!" Alaska cried, lunging at the Japanese nation, who jumped back in fear. Japan suddenly felt himself falling again, down a hole this time. He let out a scream and hit a crate full of peaches that toppled over and landed on him.

"And that was for my people you jerk!" Alaska growled at where Japan used to be before turning to a corner of the room. "Good girl, Eska."

In the corner of the room was an Alaskan Malamute with her paw on a lever. The dog rushed over to her young master after hearing his praise, happy to get a scratch behind the ears. New Jersey burst out laughing again.

"Nuq, you trained Eska to use the trapdoors?!" He exclaimed while laughing. "That's it, you are officially my favorite bro!"

Russia also laughed. "Da that was hilarious my little _voin._ "

Delaware's eye twitched and she pulled out a walkie talkie. "Hey Dad, sorry but Japan's gonna be a little late."

 _ **"Do I even want to know what happened?"**_ America's voice rang through.

"To put it shortly, Nanuq trained Eska to open the trapdoors." There was a noise that sounded like stifled laughter on the other end.

 _ **"Okay, you're at the main entrance right? I'll send Georgia down to the pantry."**_

"I dunno, Dad. What if he ruined her peaches when he fell?"

 _ **"Damn. Then I'll send Virginia. Just bring the rest of them up."**_

"Sure Dad." With that, Delaware ended the call. "Let's go before we run into anymore escapades."

The nations were more than happy to agree.

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Russian:**

 **Da: Yes**

 **Dyadya: Uncle**

 **Voin: Warrior**

 **Ura: Hurrah! (Common Russian war cry)**

 **Japanese:**

 **Kami-Sama: God**

 **German:**

 **Ja: Yes**

 **Verdammt: Damn it**

 **Mein Gott: My God**

 **Italian:**

 **Fratello: Brother**

 **AN:**

 **Russia's human name is pronounced EE-VAN. Nanuq's middle name is pronounced IE-VAN which is a more American version. Also, I got some of the states ages mixed up in the first chapter. Hawaii is 5, Alaska is 6, Arizona is 7, New Mexico and Oklahoma are 8. And in case you're wondering, they are not twins. Only the Dakota states are twins.**


	5. Chapter 5

50 States: Chapter 5

Japan groaned beneath the pile of peaches before summoning the strength to sit up despite being dazed.

" _Onegaishimasu...awaremi-AH!"_ He grunted when another peach fell and hit his already injured head. He tried to blink the blur out of his vision at the sound of a girl's laughter.

"Nuq really did a number on you." Another southern accent filled his ears. A red blur approached him. "Damn, good thing Pop sent me otherwise Martha would've been pissed that you ruined her peaches."

Japan blinked a final time and his vision cleared enough for him to make out who was speaking to him. It looked like another eighteen year old. She had rose red hair styled in a carefully crafted bob and slanted jade green eyes. She wore a black sundress with red rose designs and had a pearl necklace around her neck.

"I'm Virginia by the way." She stated after helping Japan to his feet. "I'm usually the babysitter for the younger states but we can all be difficult to handle, especially if we hold a grudge."

"Arigatou, Virginia-San. I am Japan." He greeted, wincing as he tried to bow. He was certain that he would be covered in nasty bruises very soon. That child, Alaska, could hit very hard.

"Pleasure." The redhead gave him a slight grin. "I'll get you some ice and then take you to see Pop, 'kay?"

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

America looked up from his paperwork once he heard the knock at his door.

"Enter." He called and Delaware entered with the nations but New Jersey was no longer with them.

"Jersey's still recovering from his laughing fit." His daughter explained as the nations observed the office. It was well cared for like the gardens. There were two bookcases, red carpeting, and America was sitting behind a very organized mahogany desk with two framed photographs on each end. The place wasn't at all how they envisioned it to be. Clean, orderly, and cared for. None of those traits came even close to describing the America they knew.

"That's fine, Del." He replied. "I'll just have a little chat with these guys and then you can give them a tour. This should only take about ten minutes."

"Hey Pop, I found our missing guest." Virginia walked with Japan, who was holding an ice pack to his head and looking around fearfully. Possibly keeping an eye out for Alaska. (Or the Demon Child as the others were calling the boy in their heads)

"Thanks Ginny." America thanked the redhead. She nodded and exited the office with Delaware. Alfred then turned to the nations.

"First off, sorry about the rough start, Japan." He apologized. "Nanuq isn't usually that wild. He only gets like that when he's angry."

"Indeed, we noticed." England said, sarcastically.

"That child is a beast!" China exclaimed. "He made Japan fall down two flights of stairs, beat him with a stick, and trained a dog to open a trapdoor beneath him! Is that how you taught your children to behave?!"

"Quiet, China." America's voice suddenly went dark, startling the nations. "Like I said, he only reacted because he was angry."

"It is alright." Japan suddenly cut in. "I understand why he did it."

"Ve, America, this is a nice picture." Italy said, holding one of the framed pictures. It was a black and white photo of America wearing a World War I uniform standing with all of his children on what appeared to be an airfield with an airplane in the background.

"Thanks. That was taken when I got back from the first World War."

"A few of your sons are also wearing uniforms." France observed from Italy's shoulder.

"YOU SENT YOUR CHILDREN TO WAR?!" China shouted, outraged.

"You bloody git!" England exclaimed. "What in the nine hells were you thinking?!"

"They were of legal age at the time to sign up and it was their own choice to go to war." Alfred glared at them for even assuming that he would purposely put his kids in danger. Penn, Jersey, Mass, Maryland, and York were physically old enough to enlist into the military. Although North Carolina, Rhode Island, Kentucky, and Ohio lied about their ages since they were physically fifteen years old at the time. Meanwhile, his eldest daughters from Del to Louisiana signed up to be war nurses under the guidance of some of the capitals.

World War I wasn't even the first time his children fought in a war. His eldest children fought during the American Revolutionary War. He and his children were trained by Prussia, who was the first European country to discover his states.

"Anyway-"

"Is this Liet?!" Alfred was starting to become irritated with the interruptions.

"Yes Poland, that's Lithuania." He drawled as the Eastern European nation held a framed photo of Toris with his daughter, Illinois.

"America, when was this photo taken?" Estonia asked, observing the picture. It was also black and white and looked old just like the other picture.

"1925." He answered. "As some of you may know, Toris came to live with me in the 20's. That was when I introduced him to my states and he became a godfather."

Estonia and Latvia shared a look. They were going to have a long talk with their brother when they found him. Poland on the other hand was freaking out.

 _This has to be a joke!_ He thought, frantically. _Why would he keep this from me?!_

"Okay listen up!" America ordered before he was cut off again. "Before Del gives you a tour of the place, I got three rules. One, you are responsible for your actions around here, meaning if you hurt one of my kids, you will be punished , don't try to manipulate or take control of my states. And three, do not under any circumstances go in the East Wing for that is a classified area for residents and my kids godparents only. That being said, enjoy your stay at the Jones residence!"

With that, Alfred pulled out a remote and pushed a button. The nations screamed as they felt themselves falling when a trapdoor opened beneath them. They all landed in a pile in what appeared to be a kitchen.

"That bloody wank-OOF!" England shouted before getting the air knocked of him when Sealand landed on his stomach.

"HAHA! That was fun!" The micronation exclaimed. "I have to put trapdoors in my country!"

"Trust me, kid. There are hundreds all over the property." Delaware's voice came from behind them. She and New Jersey were standing in front of a table that was covered in various platters and trays of food. The two teens were eating sandwiches while the other people in the kitchen were cooking.

A girl with brown eyes like tiger gems and dark waist-length hair in a ponytail was at the stove, stirring something in a pot. She appeared to be an Italian mix with a very familiar curl but had pale skin and a few traces of freckles. She wore a yellow dress with a gray cardigan over her shoulders.

Another girl was at the counter peeling potatoes. She appeared to be about nine years old with black hair cut into a short bob and had bright blue eyes identical to America's. Her clothes consisted of a pale yellow blouse and a brick red skirt.

There was also a boy in his early teens preparing a cheese plate. He had brown eyes and wavy blonde hair, similar to Norway's but had no curl. He wore a blue plaid shirt, ripped jeans, and a pair of brown loafers.

"How's that pizza coming, Zio Lovino?" The brunette called to a figure who was peeking inside a brick oven.

"Almost done, Susanna." An Italian accent responded before the figure lifted his head.

"ROMANO!" Italy and Spain cried at the same time, crashing into the southern Italian, despite his protests.

"Che cosa-! Let me go, Feliciano!" Romano shouted, struggling in their hold. "OI! Tomato Bastard! Would you stop with your groping already?!"

After five minutes, Romano managed to break free from their embrace, spitting curses at them the entire time. He looked ready to explode when his brother and former guardian started questioning him at the same time.

"STAI ZITTO!" He finally exploded, steam coming out of his ears. "If you _idioti_ want to interrogate me at least do so one at a time, damn it!"

"Romano," Spain started. "Why did America bring you here earlier than us?"

"Because I'm _un padrino_ to some of these _bambini"_ He snapped. _"Stupido cazzo di bastardo!"_

"Fratello, why didn't you tell me?!" Italy cried.

"Because the states are classified information, _Idiota!"_ Romano replied, harshly. "Every nation America brought here earlier are godparents to some of the states, including me!"

"Zio Lovino's right." The brunette whom Romano called Susanna said, removing the pot from the stove. "He came to our country looking for work during the Industrial Revolution and he lived with us for a while."

"And who are you, Mademoiselle?" France asked with a smile.

 _"Je m'appelle_ Susanna Jones." The brunette replied with an identical smile. "I'm the personification of Connecticut."

"Hey Zio Lovino! I got the lobsters." Another blonde boy with brown eyes wearing a red T-shirt and jeans entered with a pot that had live lobsters in it. He glanced at the nations. "Oh, they're here. It's almost noon already? I gotta find myself a watch."

" _Ben fatto,_ Claude." Romano praised. "You can get started on the seafood platters when Iowa gets here."

"And then we'll have a clambake." The black haired girl remarked with a grin.

"Oh don't even mention that, Margaret." Romano said with a laugh. "I'll just get too hungry."

England cleared his throat.

"With that aside, would you mind introducing yourselves?" He asked, irritably.

"Oh, sorry about that." Delaware cut in before gesturing to Connecticut. "As she said, this is Connecticut and this little lady is Idaho."

"I'm Wisconsin." The boy preparing the cheese platter waved with the knife he was using.

"And I'm Maine." Said the teen who brought in the lobster pot. He suddenly sniffed the air. "Zio Lovino, I think the pizza's ready."

Romano rushed to the oven and pulled out a freshly baked pizza before placing it on a tray.

"God damn! Your food's as good as ever, Zio Lovino." New Jersey moaned after tasting a breadstick. The nations nearly jumped out of their skin. They had forgotten he was even there.

"Mmm. This is really good!" Sealand commented, taking a bite out of a mini peach tart.

"I'll send Georgia your complements." Delaware said. "Since we're a little behind schedule due your little 'reunion' with Zio Lovino, I'll give you a peek outside."

When Delaware and New Jersey left with the nations, Lovino turned to one of the cupboards.

"You can come out now, _sorelle._ " He said. The door opened and Rome and Naples stepped out.

"Grazie, Lovino." Rome thanked Romano before putting on an apron. "Chiara, I believe we've got some tiramisu to make."

"Don't forget the cannolis!" Idaho called from across the room.

 _Dio, I love these kids._ Romano thought, proudly watching his darling goddaughter Susanna help her siblings cook.

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Japanese:**

 **Onegaishimasu: Please**

 **Awaremi: Mercy**

 **Arigatou: Thank you**

 **Italian:**

 **Zio: Uncle**

 **Che cosa: What the**

 **Stai zitto: Shut up**

 **Un padrino: A godfather**

 **Bambini: Children**

 **Idioti: Idiots**

 **Stupido cazzo di bastardo: Stupid fucking bastard**

 **Idiota: Idiot**

 **Ben fatto: Well done**

 **Sorelle: Sisters**

 **Grazie: Thank you**

 **Dio: God**

 **French:**

 **Mademoiselle: Miss**

 **Je m'appelle: My name is**


	6. Chapter 6

50 States: Chapter 6

Toris watched as his precious goddaughter played catch with her German Shepherd. Her pale blonde hair looked like ivory in the sunlight and her laughter reminded Lithuania of church bells. She had violet eyes, the same color as his youngest brother's. She was also the same age as Raivis, despite being taller, being physically fifteen.

"Come here, Lincoln!" Illinois called. "Good boy!"

The loyal dog happily trotted over to his owner, his tail wagging wildly. A few feet away were the kennels where the residents of the Jones household kept their guard dogs, which consisted of mostly German Shepherds, doberman pinschers, and rottweilers. There were many other pets among the property but these breeds were outside for security reasons as America had put it.

"...and here we have the kennels." Came Delaware's approaching voice. "This is where we keep our guard dogs. We keep most of our pets in the house but Dad likes having some of them guard outside."

"Hey T." New Jersey greeted.

"Hello Ethan." Toris couldn't help but smile at the familiar nickname but it disappeared when the nations came into view.

"Liet!"

Yep, his break was over. As Poland rushed towards him, Lincoln barked at the strangers and went into protective mode. The barking triggered an uproar amongst the other dogs who were thankfully locked in their kennels.

"Lincoln, stay." Illinois ordered before turning to the startled Pole. "Sorry about that. They're just really protective."

"Zhey are a loyal breed." Germany commented. The girl giggled.

"And that's why I love them." She said, cuddling Lincoln and scratching his neck.

"Anyway," Delaware stated. "This is Illinois, the 21st state."

"Ve~, ciao Bella!" Italy greeted, shaking the girl's hand. "America has very pretty daughters."

Toris and Ethan sent a glare in the Italian's direction while the girl gave an awkward laugh.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted before turning to Delaware. "Hey Del, you should show them the fields next."

"And while you're there, please make sure the boys didn't sleep in the barn again." Lithuania added, suddenly looking worried. Arkansas, Indiana, Mississippi, Wyoming, Kansas, and Montana managed the farming around the property. While he was here, Toris learned that if they didn't come in last night then they must have slept in the barn.

"Aw crap." Ethan mumbled. "Thanks T, we'll look into it."

Before they left, Estonia grabbed Lithuania's arm.

"We're going to talk later." He said, seriously. The eldest Baltic only gave a nod before the younger Baltics hurried after the group.

" _Tai tiesiog daug jiems imtis, Dėdė_ _._ " Illinois assured Toris, wrapping an arm around his waist. He in return wrapped his around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I know, Violet."

 **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

The nations stared awkwardly at the sleeping forms in the barn while Delaware looked unsurprised as if this were normal and New Jersey looked annoyed.

Six boys were laying on a hay pile, dead to the world, and snoring loudly. The three eldest ones appeared to be fifteen. The taller of them had tangled brown hair that needed to be combed, the second had slightly longer black hair, and the third also had black hair but in a short ponytail. There was also a twelve year old blonde boy curled up in fetal position beside a ten year old with brown hair. Then the youngest who appeared to be nine also had brown hair.

New Jersey walked over to the eldest and started nudging him with his foot.

"Get up you lazy ass."

"OW!" The eldest boy yelped, jerking awake to reveal blue eyes that glared at the one who disturbed his sleep. "Geez, Ethan!"

"Consider yourself lucky I'm not Tex." New Jersey said, before grabbing a nearby water bucket. "Rise and shine!"

He splashed the water onto the remaining boys who sputtered to life and started shouting at their assaulter.

"Jers, what the fuck bro?!"

"Wha'd ya do that fer?!"

"Not cool, man!"

"You're mean!"

The boys stopped their shouting when Delaware cleared her throat.

"If you were all too tired to move, you could've just called one of us to come get you." She scolded. "Why do you have to be so damn prideful?"

"Don't you dare answer that." New Jersey warned when the second eldest opened his mouth to answer. He had dark eyes that matched his hair. The third eldest also had black eyes. The blonde boy's were brown and the younger two had gray eyes.

"Nations, these guys are Indiana, Mississippi, Arkansas, Kansas, and Montana." Delaware gestured to them from oldest to youngest.

"Mon petits, you shouldn't sleep in a barn." France lightly scolded. The six groaned.

"Don't start." Indiana growled. "We get enough of that from Pops."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but the frog is right. You shouldn't greet guests dressed like you just crawled through the muck." England lectured.

"Shut yer trap, limey." Arkansas flicked some dried mud in the Brit's direction.

"You little-"

"HA! Nice one, Ark!" New Jersey fist bumped the dark haired teen.

"Don't encourage this behavior!" China exclaimed. "Show some respect for your elders."

"As I've told the Lobsterback, I ain't showin' you shit." The teen snapped. As an argument broke out between the Western Europeans, the states, and China. Delaware sighed.

"Pain in my ass." She muttered before taking out her whistle and blowing into it as hard as she could. The countries covered their ears at the harsh sound while the states simply stopped and turned in the eldest state's direction, already being used to the sound.

"Why don't I show you the patio?" Charity suggested. "It's this way."

Once Delaware and New Jersey led the nations out of the barn, Indiana took out his walkie talkie.

"Hey Mich, do you copy?"

 _ **"What's up, Indi?"**_ Michigan's voice rang through the speaker.

"Are you and Ciotka Natalia at the patio?" He asked.

 _ **"Affirmative. Lo and Nik are here too."**_ The state confirmed.

"Tell 'em the nations are heading over there as we speak." Indiana said.

 _ **"Got it. Later Ben."**_ With that, his sister ended the call.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

America watched from his office window as the nations toured outside. From what he's heard, most of the capitals were hiding in the East Wing hence why he forbid the other countries from going into said area. Although some were continuing their daily business in other places they remained out of sight. DC had explained that they didn't want to reveal themselves until later tonight.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." He called.

California then entered the office with Massachusetts.

"Hey Pop, we finished the documentary." Nathan said, holding out a disc.

"Good job, boys." Alfred praised.

"Those nations are gonna flip." Massachusetts smirked. "Combining magic with technology is a real work of art."

"Yeah, I gotta say this is our finest work." California agreed. "It's past noon, Pop. Are you gonna bring them in?"

"I will in a bit." America promised. "Why don't you two go set up in the theatre?"

The boys high fived and left the office to carry out their task.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

Up on the patio under an elegant gazebo with beige curtains were Belarus and Michigan. They sat in comfortable ivory chairs with a matching table while drinking glasses of lemonade.

Michigan had wavy light brown hair that didn't go past her jaw, teal eyes, and her visage held a serious expression just like her godmother's but her eyes had a liveliness to them. She wore a black tank top, denim shorts, and black converses.

Minsk and Oslo had been with them earlier but had bailed as soon as they heard Indiana's call.

"Hey Mich!" New Jersey's voice came from the stone path. He and Delaware had arrived with the nations.

"Hey NJ." Michigan greeted before taking a sip of her drink. Belarus only gave him a small smile before glaring at the nations.

"This is Michigan." Delaware introduced. "She's really good at hockey and works even better with auto mechanics. She recently finished building a motorcycle."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Sealand exclaimed.

"Thanks." Michigan smiled. "Mechanics are my life."

"Dy, it's true." Belarus stated. "She is the center of America's automotive industry and is home to three major automobile companies."

Suddenly, Natalia and the states heard the intercoms activate.

 _ **"All visiting nations report to the theatre immediately."**_ America's voice rang throughout the entire household and even acres away. Belarus and the states shared a knowing look.

"It's time." Delaware said.

"Time for vhat?" Germany asked.

"You'll see." New Jersey smirked. This gave the nations an unsettling feeling.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

The theatre was much like any kind one would find in a cinema. There were over two dozen rows of red seats and a large screen was in front of them.

New Jersey pulled out his walkie talkie. "Everything in place?"

 _ **"Yep, my baby is prepped and ready to go."**_ California's voice rang through.

"Great." New Jersey turned to the nations. "Everybody take a seat and get comfy. You're going to be in here a while."

"Ve didn't come here to vatch a movie!" Germany said, irritably.

"Shut it, Kraut." New Jersey snapped. "Just do as you're told!"

"Calm down." Delaware warned before addressing the nations. "You're going to watch a documentary about us and how we came to be so you can have a better understanding about our family. If we explained it to you it would take too much time which is something we don't have so just bear with us, okay?"

The nations solemnly agreed although they were curious about how the states came to be. Especially when they seemed to take after the countries in some ways. As the countries were seated, Delaware and New Jersey snuck up to one of the balconies where the other states were already settled along with their godparents. Keeping out of the eyesight of the nations.

"Keseseses." Prussia cackled. "I can't wait to see their reactions!"

"You do know the good stuff won't be shown until dinner, right?" Pennsylvania asked his godfather.

"Ja, I know but this is still too awesome to ignore!" Gilbert whispered, excitedly. William only shook his head in amusement.

A light suddenly shot from overhead and the film began to play.

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Lithuanian:**

 **Tai tiesiog daug jiems imtis, Dėdė** **: It's just a lot for them to take in, Uncle.**

 **AN: I apologize if my Lithuanian is wrong. Google Translate isn't very reliable but it's all I've got.**


	7. Chapter 7

50 States Chapter 7

The screen flickered to life and showed America in his office, sitting behind his desk in a professional manner.

 _"Hello Nations, welcome to the Jones Household. In this documentary I will do an introduction of all my states. You've probably already met some of them by now and they can be pretty crazy at times but I can assure you, they're good kids. However, some of them still hold a grudge against nations who've attacked them so I can't hide that from you. So now, I'll introduce my states from oldest to youngest."_

 _*Scene changes to a picture of Delaware*_

 _"This is my eldest daughter Charity Jones, the personification of Delaware."_

"Charity? Aw, what a lovely name!" Hungary gushed, softly.

 _"She was born on December 7_ _th_ _of 1631 and became a state in 1787. Her ancestry contains English, Irish, German, Italian, Welsh, and Scottish._

 _I woke up to her crying one morning and found her at the edge of my bed and I sensed that she was a part of me when I first held her._

 _*Scene changes to black with the sound of an infant wailing in the background*_

 _A candle is lit._

The nations gasped.

"What is this?!" China shrieked. Some of the states laughed from the balconies.

"It's called magic, idiot!" Massachusetts yelled while trying to suppress giggles.

"B-but America doesn't believe in magic!" England sputtered.

"Just shut up and watch!" The state shouted back.

 _It was America but younger. He appeared to be about sixteen and the background showed his old bedroom from when he was a colony._

 _America held the candle to where the wailing was coming from. His eyes widened and he gasped. Laying at the edge of his bed was a newborn infant wrapped in a white blanket. He slowly set the candle on a nightstand and gazed at the infant for another moment as if making sure she was real before picking her up._

 _The baby's wails ceased and turned into whimpers before eventually falling silent. America's bewildered expression turned into wonder as he watched the infant open her eyes for the first time._

"Awww." Some of the countries cooed at the image of baby Delaware. She was a very beautiful child.

 _America's expression became loving for the child in his arms. It was a look that a parent only showed for their children._

 _"Since that night Delaware has been the best thing that ever happened to me and it inspired her name. Because she was a gift incomparable to everything else I received. And I experienced that gift fifty times."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of an eighteen year old boy with black hair and green eyes appears on the screen._

 _"This is my son, William Jones. Pennsylvania's personification. He was born on December 12_ _th_ _of 1663 and became a state in 1787. His ancestry contains Russian, Greek, Lithuanian, German, Polish, Irish, Hungarian, Slovak, Ukrainian, Austrian, Welsh, and Scottish._

 _During the American Revolution, he was physically eleven and was too young to fight so he was just a drummer boy for the first year. My kids and I trained under Prussia and William impressed him with his determination to become better. He would spend hours training with Gilbert and they bonded over it. We all became very close to him and I decided to make him a godfather."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _Three figures were sitting around a fire in a forest. In the sky was a half moon and there were very few stars in sight._

 _America gave William's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I'm very proud of you, Penn."_

 _The young Pennsylvania gave his father a slight smile but his eyes never left the fire. Sitting a few feet away from them was Prussia. He was alert and watching the two colonists who were soon to personify an independent nation._

 _"You were impressive back there, William." Gilbert added. "Your aim was spectacular."_

 _The boy lifted his head this time. "Thank you, General."_

 _Delaware suddenly appeared. She was dressed as a soldier and had her hair hidden under her hat. She looked exhausted but was forcing herself to stay awake._

 _"Dad, it's your turn to take watch." She said. Alfred nodded and stood up._

 _"Get some sleep, alright." He said, gently before walking off. Delaware crawled into a nearby tent and William was alone with Gilbert. The nation took that moment to sit closer to the dark haired boy._

 _"War is never easy, William." Prussia said in a gentle voice. "You did what you had to."_

 _"And I will do it again if I must." Pennsylvania's voice suddenly became firm and looked directly at the Prussian. "My father has raised us for over a century right under the British Empire's nose. For years he was afraid to reveal us because we're not countries and England drilled it into his head that having children without a mother was taboo and the limey would have taken us away from him."_

England felt as though he had been slapped. It was true, at the time children with no mother were considered bastards and were often shamed. If Alfred had told him, he would've demanded an explanation but he still would've listened.

 _"Dad was going to tell England back in 1770 but when the Boston Massacre started..." William trailed off, his eyes became misty. "Sam was in so much pain. I have never heard him scream like that."_

 _The pair briefly glanced at the tent Delaware crawled into._

 _"If this will keep my family safe I will fight with everything I have." Pennsylvania declared. "Be it in the fields, the sea, the hills, even in the mountains I will fight the British until all of them take the hint and go back to their homeland. I will never surrender."_

In the balconies, Prussia smiled proudly. He squeezed William's shoulder and the state returned the smile.

"Just like Dad." Delaware whispered, fondly.

 _Prussia grinned and gave his signature cackle._

 _"Well said, William."_

 _The fire started to dim and William stood up._

 _"I'll get more firewood." He said before disappearing behind the trees. Only Gilbert remained, his smile never leaving his face._

 _"That kid," He said. "Is going to be awesome."_

Germany, Hungary, and Austria stared at the screen in disbelief. Prussia was the first to know about the states and become a godfather. When Hungary and Austria first heard that Gilbert was a godfather to some of America's children they figured that A) There were states just like him. B) It would have meant chaos. And C) It was a joke. But now they saw why America trusted him. He was understanding, gentle, and fatherly towards Pennsylvania. Heck, he even inspired the boy to become stronger.

Germany on the other hand, hadn't seen that side of his brother since he was a child. It brought forth memories that had been held in the back of his mind since the fall of the Berlin Wall.

 _*Scene changes to a picture of New Jersey*_

 _"This is my third state, Ethan. He personifies New Jersey. He was born December 18_ _th_ _of 1681 and like Delaware and Pennsylvania, became a state in 1787. He has ancestry roots of German, Irish, Italian, Russian, Greek, Hungarian, Slovak, Ukrainian, Scottish, Polish, and Belarusian. He really takes after some of the other countries, especially Romano. He even has Russia's aura when he gets angry."_

Many of the nations shuddered at that. They remembered seeing New Jersey's aura. Even Alaska had it. How many of the states had Russian roots? Do they have the aura too?

Some of the nations started to tremble in their seats.

 _*Scene changes to a picture of Georgia*_

 _"This is Georgia, her human name is Martha. She was born on January 2_ _nd_ _, 1688 and became a state in 1788. Her ancestry roots are Scottish, English, Irish, African American, and German. She's your typical southern belle and she's an amazing baker. She's the one who planted the peach orchard in the fields. Although Martha is usually gentle as a lamb, you do_ _ **not**_ _want to see her angry. And don't bring up the Civil War around her... or any of the Southern states. Actually, don't bring it up, period."_

 _*Scene changes to a picture of Connecticut*_

 _"This is the personification of Connecticut, Susanna Jones. She was born on January 9_ _th_ _of 1690 and became a state in 1788. Susanna had the strongest Italian and Hungarian roots out of all the states."_

Italy wondered if he could've been close to Connecticut had he gone with his brother to America during the Industrial Revolution. Maybe he could've also been a godfather to some of the states.

 _"She also has Irish, French, Welsh, Polish, and Canadian ancestry. She's one of the best cooks in the Jones Household and takes part in managing our finances. She also likes to play either tennis or squash in her pastimes."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of a boy with auburn hair and blue eyes appears on the screen._

 _"This is Massachusetts, or Samuel Jones. Sam was born on February 6_ _th_ _of 1692 and became a state in 1788. His top three roots are Irish, English, and Portuguese. He's also got roots from Lithuania, Greece, Wales, Canada, Italy, Russia, and China. Due to the Salem Witch trials he had a few health issues during the first few months of his birth but they disappeared after the trials ended."_

Most of the European countries gazed at the screen with pity. Many of them had also been affected by witch trials. The symptoms were not pleasant.

 _"Mass loves sports, especially American football, baseball, and running marathons. He and New York have a rivalry and it gets really out of control during the Super Bowl. If you see them fighting do not interfere. If it gets really out of hand, come get me or Delaware."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A boy, about seventeen, with black hair and gray eyes appears on screen._

 _"This is Mason, Maryland's personification. Born April 28_ _th_ _, 1700, and became a state in 1788. His roots consist of German, English, African American, Russian, Welsh, and Scottish ancestry. Mason's normally pretty composed but don't ever call him 'Mary'. He will take out his lacrosse stick and you will learn it the hard way. Besides you'll see why it usually never happens when I introduce my next state."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A girl with gray eyes and ginger hair appears on screen._

 _"This is South Carolina and her human name is Mary Jones. She was born on May 23_ _rd_ _in 1710 and became a state in 1788. She has English, Scottish, Irish, African American, German, Mexican, and French roots. Mary loves art and her favorite sport is golf. She worked part time as a translator on Ellis Island in the 1890's since she specializes in communication. Technically all my kids speak at least seven or more languages."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A brunette with gray eyes appears on screen._

 _"This is Bridget. She's the personification of New Hampshire. She was born on June 21_ _st_ _of 1730 and became a state in 1788. Her most common roots are Irish, English, Welsh, French, and Canadian. Bridget loves skiing and she's close to my brother, Canada. She and Vermont have competitions all the time with him in making the best maple syrup."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Virginia appears on screen._

"Ve~ she's beautiful." Italy whispered. Germany hushed him.

 _"This is Virginia. Her human name is Edith Jones. She was born June 25_ _th_ _, 1735, and became a state in 1788. Her ancestry mostly consists of German, English, Scottish, and African American. Edith often looks after the younger states when I'm away since some of my older states work."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair appears on screen._

 _"This is Adam, New York. The center of the melting pot of the world. He was born July 26_ _th_ _, 1763 and became a state in 1788. He has the longest list of ancestry roots than my other states. His top five are German, Irish, French, English, and Italian. He has the highest rate of Dominican roots. His other roots are Scottish, Lithuanian, Russian, Polish, Czech, Greek, Hungarian, Romanian, Slovak, Ukrainian, Belarusian, and Icelandic. I could continue but that would make the video too long. Let's just say he basically has a bit of everything in him."_

 _"He also worked as an interpreter on Ellis Island and he could speak almost every language fluently. He and I are the only ones who can speak thirty seven languages."_

"T-thirty seven?!" England exclaimed.

 _"Sacre bleu!"_ France cried in disbelief.

"Mein gott, zhat's impressive." Germany said, astonished. For a brief second, Italy opened his eyes in shock.

"I-I don't believe it!" China shouted. "This has to be one of America's jokes-OW!"

China yelped when a ball was thrown at his head from above.

"Shut up down there!" New Jersey yelled. "I can't hear the damn video."

China reluctantly turned his head back to the screen muttering 'so immature'.

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A sixteen year old boy with dark brown hair and green eyes appears on screen._

 _"This is the personification of North Carolina, or Gerald Jones. He was born on November 21_ _st_ _of 1770 and became a state in 1789. His roots are English, Scottish, African American, Native American, and German. He's known to have the greatest furniture production in the country and he likes carpentry. This is fortunate otherwise I'd have to spend more money on furniture that gets wrecked nearly every week."_

"No kidding." England muttered under his breath.

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A boy with brown hair and turquoise eyes appears on the screen._

 _This is Richard Jones, the personification of Rhode Island. He was born on May 29th of 1773 and became a state in 1790."_

England's breath hitched and he felt sick to his stomach. This boy was born two years before the Revolutionary War. It must have been incredibly stressful for America to fight a war with a baby on his hip. It probably didn't help that he already had twelve other children to care for at the time.

But what made him disgusted with himself the most was the fact that he had attacked a baby.

 _"His most common roots are Portuguese, Italian, Irish, English, Welsh, and Canadian. Ricky loves sailing, making silverware, and designing jewelry. He often makes nice designs for his sisters and he's probably their favorite because they don't have to spend hundreds of dollars for jewelry."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A girl with auburn hair and gray eyes appears on screen._

 _"This is Vermont, Mabel Jones. She was born March 4_ _th_ _of 1775 and became a state in 1791._

England's guilt increased and he buried his face in his hands. First a baby, now a newborn.

 _"Her most common ancestry is English, French, Irish, Welsh, and Canadian. Mabel is shy but very sweet. She's really close to Canada and New Hampshire. She was often got second place in their maple syrup contest. Mattie usually always wins but this only makes her determined in making better recipes._

 _Vermont also makes great ice cream and she likes to snowboard."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A boy with brown hair and gray eyes appears on screen._

 _This is Kentucky, his human name is Jacob. He was born on June 1_ _st_ _of 1792 and became a state that year. His most common ancestry consists of German, English, Scottish, African American, and Russian. He's a big horse racing fan but he also likes basketball and he enjoys high literature."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A girl with gray eyes and neck length brown hair appears on screen._

 _"This is Tennessee, or Abigail. She was born on July 1_ _st_ _of 1796 and became a state that year. Her roots are mostly English, Scottish, Irish, African American, and German. She takes great pride in her education and makes her own music in her pastime. All my kids are well educated but Abbie's still trying to make herself smarter."_

 _Finally a respectable one._ England thought to himself.

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Ohio appears on screen._

 _"This is Ohio's personification, James Jones."_

 _He looks like Prussia._ Austria thought, disturbed.

 _"He was born March 1_ _st_ _of 1803 and became a state in the same year. His roots are German, English, Welsh, Scottish, African American, Russian, Czech, Greek, Hungarian, Icelandic, Romanian, Slovak, Swedish, Ukrainian, Polish, and Belarusian. James's state usually determines the outcome of presidential elections and he's very quintessential. Although that often changes when he's around Michigan. They've got a rivalry. James loves swing music and cornhole."_

 _What the hell is cornhole?_ Many of the nations wondered.

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A girl with dark hair and eyes appears on screen._

 _"This is Louisiana, or Louise. She was born on April 30_ _th_ _, 1803, and became a state in 1812. Her ancestry consists of French, African American, German, English, and Irish. Louise practices voodoo, makes beaded jewelry, and cooks creole styled meals. Her gumbo is especially good. She also likes to fish when it's nice out."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Indiana appears on screen._

 _"This is Benjamin Jones, the personification of Indiana. He was born December 11_ _th_ _of 1803 and became a state in 1816. His most common roots are German, African American, English, Irish, Greek, Slovak, and Swedish. Ben is one of the states that manages the farming on the property. He does the tractor work and looks after the cornfield and soybeans. He likes to play basketball in his spare time or read."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Mississippi appears on screen._

 _"This is Mississippi, or Alexander Jones. He was born on December 10_ _th_ _, 1805, and became a state in 1817. His roots are Scottish, English, Irish, African American, and German. Alex also does the farming for the property but he's also an artist and a hunter. He often practices with his rifle outside. His favorite game is deer."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Illinois appears on screen._

 _This is Illinois, Violet Jones. She was born on December 3_ _rd_ _, 1805, and became a state in 1818. Her most common ethnicities are Lithuanian, German, African American, Romanian, Czech, Greek, Icelandic, Slovak, Swedish, Ukrainian, Belarusian, and Polish. Violet's an animal lover and often trains the dogs with Arkansas. She's also a crazed fan for softball. She and Lithuania became really close when he came to live with us. Lithuania became her godfather in 1923."_

Estonia and Latvia couldn't help but feel hurt that their brother would keep this from them. They understood now that the states were classified information but it still hurt.

Meanwhile, Poland glared at the floor.

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A girl with wavy black hair and brown eyes appears on screen._

 _"This is Alabama, or Harriet Jones. She was born on December 14_ _th_ _, 1806, and became a state in 1819. Her roots are mostly Scottish, English, Irish, African American, and German. Harriet is your typical southern belle but she's also a big American football fan."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Maine appears on screen._

 _This is Claude. He personifies Maine. He was born March 15_ _th_ _of 1812 and became a state in 1820. His ancestry consists of French, Canadian, English, and Welsh. Claude loves to cook, especially seafood, and play biathlon."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of a girl with wavy chestnut colored hair and brown eyes appears on screen._

 _"This is Missouri, or Rebecca Jones. She was born on August 10_ _th_ _of 1812 and became a state in 1821. Her roots are German, English, Swedish, and African American. She loves country music, art, and baseball. Becky also makes some of the best barbeque."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Arkansas appears on screen._

 _"This is Arkansas, also known as Jeremy Jones. He was born on June 15_ _th_ _of 1812 and became a state in 1836. His roots consist of German, African American, English, and Irish. Jeremy is one of the farmers on the property as well as a dog trainer. He manages the cattle and tobacco planting. He also likes hunting and his favorite game is ducks."_

"HEY! THERE YOU ARE!" New Jersey shouted from above, startling the nations. The documentary was paused as a ruckus started to occur from the balconies.

"Dammit! Get back here you little bastard!" Ethan shouted. One of the doors burst open and New Jersey rushed out, chasing after a strange winged creature. The nations screamed as the creature flew over them.

It had the head of a goat, bat-like wings, horns, small arms, hooves, and a forked tail. The creature shrieked when New Jersey leaped into the air and tackled it.

"Jeez, you're a piece of work. You know that?!" He growled.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" China shouted.

"Jersey Devil." Ethan answered, holding onto the struggling creature.

"A fitting name." England scoffed.

"For once I agree with you, limey." Ethan muttered before heading back the way he came. "Keep playing, Cal!"

The nations sat there dumbstruck before turning back to the screen as it started to play again. Many of them were wondering how America managed to raise these children.

This is going to be a long day.

 **AN: This is the longest chapter I ever wrote! The remainder of this chapter will be continued at the next update. I don't want chapters to be too long.**


	8. Chapter 8

50 States: Chapter 8

As soon as the Jersey Devil was reprimanded by New Jersey, the film started to play again.

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Michigan appears on screen._

 _"This is the personification of Michigan. Her human name is Chloe Jones. She was born on January 26_ _th_ _of 1816 and became a state in 1837. Her ancestral roots are mostly German, Dutch, French, Finnish, Greek, Hungarian, Swedish, Polish, Canadian, Latvian, and Belarusian. Chloe loves mechanics and auto working. You'll often find her in one of the garages but if you don't then she'll be playing ice hockey with Minnesota, North Dakota, and New Jersey. It gets really intense when Canada comes over with his provinces."_

"WHAT?!" England exclaimed. "Provinces?!"

"Does that mean..." France struggled to ask.

"Yes, Uncle Mattie has kids too!" Massachusetts shouted from above.

"They're our cousins." Delaware added.

"And don't forget Tia Rosa!" A male southern accent shouted. "She also has states!"

"Mexico has children too?!" Spain exclaimed in outrage.

"Shut up! I can't hear the film." New Jersey snapped.

As Spain sat down his expression darkened. When he found Rosa, he was going to get answers from her. How could she keep the fact that she was a mother from him?

Meanwhile, both England and France became pale. Not one but two of their brothers were parents.

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A girl with wavy golden hair and brown eyes appeared on screen._

 _"This is Elvira Jones, personification of Florida. She was born on March 3_ _rd_ _, 1817, and became a state in 1845. Her most common roots are German, African American, Czech, Greek, Irish, Mexican, Italian, Cuban, Puerto Rican, Hungarian, Estonian, and Icelandic. She and California often argue about who has the best beaches but they don't fight as bad as Mass and York or Michigan and Ohio. They're actually pretty close. Elvira loves surfing, scuba diving, and jai alai."_

"What the bloody hell is that?" England wondered out loud.

 _"She manages the orange orchard in the fields and makes the best fruit drinks, especially OJ. She has some pet alligators with Louise too."_

The nations paled. Why would America allow his children to have dangerous creatures for pets?!

"What is America thinking?!" China yelled. "Letting his children house dangerous animals that could kill them?!"

"Shut up and watch the movie before I duct tape your mouth shut!" A female southern accent shouted from another balcony.

"Easy, Bama." Delaware called.

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A tall boy with wild looking brown eyes and wavy black hair in a short ponytail appears on screen._

 _"This is Gabriel, he personifies Texas. Gabe was born December 29_ _th_ _, 1835, and became a state in 1845. His roots are commonly Mexican, English, Scottish, German, African American, Romanian, Czech, Hungarian, Icelandic, and Russian. Guns, horses, and American football are his life. He manages the cattle on the property and likes horse racing with Kentucky but he's really close to his aunt, Mexico."_

Some of the nations dreaded to meet this state. In the balconies, Russia patted Texas on the back and the youth grinned at him in return.

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of a fourteen year old girl with wavy blonde hair and azure eyes appears on screen._

 _"This is Iowa's personification, Pamela Jones. She was born on December 28_ _th_ _of 1836 and became a state in 1846. Her roots are Dutch, German, Norwegian, Danish, Swedish, Irish, English, French, and Czech. Pam manages the corn field with Nebraska and Indiana. She also makes an awesome clambake with Maine and Idaho."_

"Ja it's awesome." Prussia commented. Romano subconsciously licked his lips.

"Even that is putting it lightly." Lithuania added. Russia and Belarus nodded in agreement.

 _"Iowa usually decides which direction presidential elections will go. She also loves art and wrestling."_

France was horrified that a beautiful girl would be interesting in a sport like wrestling but the Nordics were thinking that Iowa might have inherited their Viking blood.

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Wisconsin appears on screen._

 _This is Wisconsin, or Theodore Jones. He was born on May 29_ _th_ _, 1838, and became a state in 1848. His ancestry consists of German, Irish, English, Native American, Norwegian, Danish, Swedish, Czech, and Polish. Ted is one of the best cooks we know but his cheese is famous for a reason. He's crazy for NFL and likes to play football with Tex."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of California appears on screen._

 _"This is California, or Nathan. He was born on September 9_ _th_ _of 1841 and became a state in 1850. His most common roots are Chinese, Lithuanian, Russian, English, Mexican, Native American, Irish, Japanese, Korean, African American, Czech, Danish, Greek, Hungarian, Romanian, Ukrainian, Polish, Latvian, and Belarusian. There are more but like with York, it will take too long. Nate loves theatre, music, filmmaking, and surfing. He also likes scuba diving with Florida and Hawaii and skateboarding."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of a thirteen year old girl with brown hair and gray eyes appears on screen._

 _"This is Minnesota, or Caroline Jones. She was born on May 11_ _th_ _, 1844, and became a state in 1858. Her roots are commonly German, Irish, English, Norwegian, Danish, Swedish, Icelandic, and Czech. Caroline loves hockey and ice skating. You'll often find her in the ice rink if not in her room. She's also a technology genius and a computer wizard. She manages parts of our security system, mainly the cameras."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A boy with teal eyes and black hair appears on screen._

 _"This is Isaac Jones, the personification of Oregon. He was born on February 14_ _th_ _, 1845, and became a state in 1859. His ancestry is mostly Irish, German, English, Native American, Mexican, Icelandic, and Japanese. Isaac loves being near the water so he manages the lighthouse on the property. He loves swimming and sailing too."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Kansas appears on screen._

 _"This is Kansas, or Zachary Jones. He was born on January 29_ _th_ _of 1846 and became a state in 1861. His roots are mostly German, Swedish, Irish, English, and Mexican. He's another manager of the farming around here and he's a basketball fan. Zach likes to shoot hoops with Indiana, Utah, and Tennessee in the courtyard. He planted our wheat field and he makes most of our bread."_

"Isn't he only twelve though?" France asked, suspiciously.

"I find it hard to believe as well." England muttered. He found it difficult to believe a boy who appeared to be Sealand's age managed to plant a whole wheat field.

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of another twelve year old appears on screen. A girl with red hair and blue eyes._

 _"This is West Virginia. Her human name, Scarlett Jones. She was born on June 20_ _th_ _of 1846 and became a state in 1863. Her roots are commonly Irish, Welsh, Scottish, English, Native American, and German. Scarlett loves being outside, mainly because rock climbing is her passion. She'll spent hours in the woods until someone has to go find her which is a very difficult task. Believe me."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of an eleven year old boy with brown hair and chestnut colored eyes appears on screen._

 _"This is Andrew Jones, personification of Nevada. He was born October 31_ _st_ _, 1846, and became a state in 1864. His roots consist of Native American, English, Irish, German, Mexican, Italian, and Romanian. Andy likes being an entertainer but don't ever try to gamble with him. I'm serious, he may be young but he could give Monaco a run for her money."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of a girl with sky blue eyes and amber hair appears on screen._

 _"This is Victoria, Nebraska's personification. She was born on March 1_ _st_ _, 1848, and became a state in 1867. Her ancestry consists of German, Danish, Swedish, Czech, English, Irish, and Native American. Vicky manages the corn field with Iowa and she's a big baseball fan."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of a ten year old girl with wide turquoise eyes and curly neck-length black hair appears on screen._

 _"This is Colorado, or Nora Jones. She was born on August 1_ _st_ _of 1851 and became a state in 1876. Her roots are Spanish, German, Mexican, English, Irish, and Romanian. Nora loves sports, especially skiing and mountain climbing. She also trains the dogs with Arkansas and Illinois sometimes."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _Twin boys with blue eyes and black hair appear on screen._

 _"These are North and South Dakota. Their human names are John and George. They were born on November 2_ _nd_ _, 1858, and became states in 1889. They may be twins but their roots are a little different. They both have German, Native American, Irish, Russian, Norwegian, and Swedish but John has Icelandic while George has English. John is an artist and a hockey fan but George is more into rodeo. North is the calmer one and South is more outgoing."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Montana appears on screen._

 _"This is Montana, AKA Frank Jones. He was born on November 8_ _th_ _of 1864 and became a state in 1889. His roots are mostly Irish, English, German, Native American, and Norwegian. Frank loves being outside and he's very active. He works also works on the farm. He likes horseback riding, fishing, hiking, and camping. He'll often go into the woods with Scarlett. However, he's also into art. Frank will most likely be in one of the art studios if not outside."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A nine year old boy with curly black hair and large gray eyes appears on screen._

 _"This is Washington's personification, AKA Joseph Jones. He was born on November 11_ _th_ _, 1868, and became a state in 1889. His ancestry is commonly Russian, English, Irish, German, Native American, Mexican, Filipino, Norwegian, and Icelandic. Joe is the most liberal out of all my states. He manages the apple orchard, he's a soccer fan, likes the make café beverages, and is very good with computers. He often manages the security with Minnesota and California."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Idaho appears on screen._

 _"This is Margaret, Idaho's personification. She was born on July 3_ _rd_ _, 1875, and became a state in 1890. Her roots are English, Irish, Mexican, German, and Danish. Margaret manages the potato field on the farm and likes to cook with Susanna, Claude, and Pamela. She loves kayaking, gardening, and science. She's also a falconer and has a pet barn owl."_

Many nations didn't see a problem with having a pet owl. Falconing was especially common in the past when hunting and it was certainly better than having a pet alligator.

 _*Scene change*_

 _A picture of Wyoming appears on screen._

 _"This is Wyoming, AKA Robert Jones. He was born on July 10_ _th_ _, 1879, and became a state in 1890. His ancestry consists of English, Irish, German, and Native American. Robert is the youngest manager of the farm and he likes to ski with Bridget in his free time."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of a girl with sapphire blue eyes and black hair cut into a bob appears on screen._

 _"This is Utah, or Helen. She was born January 4_ _th_ _, 1880, and became a state in 1896. Her roots are mostly English, Irish, Native American, Danish, Icelandic, and German. Helen is a beekeeper so she makes our honey supplies and she likes to play basketball in her spare time."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Oklahoma appears on screen._

 _"This is Flora Jones, personification of Oklahoma. She was born November 16_ _th_ _, 1883, and became a state in 1907. Her most common roots are German, Native American, African American, Irish, and English. Flora loves art, ballet, theater, opera, and gymnastics. She usually hangs out with New Mexico and Arizona but California likes to film her in action so they spend a lot of time together."_

 _She seems like a decent young lady._ England thought. _I still can't believe she's related to America._

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of New Mexico appears on screen._

 _"This is New Mexico, or Sarah Jones. She was born January 6_ _th_ _, 1886, and became a state in 1912. Her roots are Spanish, Mexican, English, Welsh, Scottish, German, Native American, and Romanian. Sarah's state is the location to where the first American alien sighting occurred. She loves hot air ballooning and being outside with some of her sisters."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Arizona appears on screen._

 _"This is Arizona, Alma Jones. She was born on February 14_ _th_ _, 1888, and became a state in 1912. Her roots are Native American, German, Mexican, Spanish, Romanian, Welsh, and Scottish. Alma loves hiking, baseball, and swimming but she's sensitive to the cold."_

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Alaska appears on screen._

 _"This is Alaska. His human name is Nanuq Jones. He was born on January 3_ _rd_ _, 1889, and became a state in 1959. His roots are Russian, German, Eskimo, Native American, Irish, English, and Polish. Nanuq loves the woods, crab fishing, hunting, and the snow."_

 _America,_ England thought, darkly. _You are an idiot!_

The other countries were thinking the same thing. Why would America teach his six year old son to hunt?!

 _*Scene changes*_

 _A picture of Hawaii appears on screen._

 _"Lastly, this is Hawaii. Leilani Jones. She was born on August 21_ _st_ _, 1898, and became a state in 1959. Her roots are Hawaiian Native, Japanese, Chinese, Filipino, German, and Polish. Lani loves surfing, scuba diving, and gardening. She and Nanuq are inseparable. They're closer to each other than anyone else in the household."_

 _"Well everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this documentary but now let's get back to giving you the full Jones hospitality! Peace out!"_


	9. Chapter 9

50 States: Chapter 9

Within ten minutes after the film ended, Delaware and New Jersey rounded up the nations to lead them to their next destination. This gave the other states and the godparent nations time to disappear.

"It's almost 5:30 so dinner will be served in twenty minutes." Delaware announced. "We're going to show one more area before we head for the dining room."

"And where exactly are we going?" England asked, irritably.

"You'll see." Delaware replied, simply. Her walkie talkie suddenly made a noise and Charity immediately answered. "Yeah?"

 _ **"Kesesese. Hallo Charity!"**_ Prussia's voice greeted from the speaker.

"Hallo Onkel Gil." Delaware greeted cheerfully.

 _ **"Your awesome Onkel and bruder here just wanted to let you know that the 400 hallway is 'occupied' by one of the C's."**_

"Noted. Should I still proceed?" The state ignored the confused looks the nations were giving. It was New Jersey's death glare that prevented them from asking questions.

There was a noise on the other end that sounded like Prussia was talking to someone before responding. _**"Ja, you're taking them to 411 right?"**_

"Affirmative." Delaware confirmed. Prussia cackled.

 _ **"This is going to be awesome!"**_ Gilbert exclaimed. _**"You mind if I send a message to the unawesome nations?"**_

"Addressing now." Delaware laughed, holding her walkie talkie towards the nations. Prussia cackled on the other end.

 _ **"What's up, unawesome beings? This is the Awesome Prussia speaking. If you're wondering what else is in store for you at the Jones residence, I'll give you a hint. Ellis Island had taken in more than immigrants. They are a part of you but you cannot sense them unless they reveal themselves. That is all I can tell you at the moment but all will be revealed soon enough. We just need to get the word from America. Auf wiedersehen!"**_

Prussia ended the call.

"What was that git talking about?!" England exclaimed. Germany growled and held his head as if fighting back a headache.

"First ve find out zhat not only America but all zhe North American countries have children and now zhere's something zhat possibly belongs to us in America's possession?" Austria summed up. Hungary gripped her frying pan. If Prussia didn't explain then he was going to receive more than a skillet to the face.

At Austria's assumption, England's face turned a bright shade of red.

"THAT'S IT! TAKE US TO AMERICA RIGHT NOW!" He roared at Delaware who didn't even flinch but New Jersey stepped forward.

"DON'T YELL AT MY SISTER YOU LIMEY BASTARD!" He yelled back.

"OKAY!" Delaware shouted before another fight broke out. "You'll see our father at dinner. Right now, we have a schedule to stick to. So we would appreciate it if you could be patient for twenty more minutes."

"And if you don't, I'm going to feed you to Florida's alligators." Ethan threatened, cracking his knuckles. Italy shrieked and hid behind Germany as the dark aura appeared around New Jersey for the second time that day.

"Alright." Charity cut in, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Let's go."

Reluctantly, the countries followed them out of the theater.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

Gilbert watched in amusement as his godson played Ain't We Got Fun on the piano and sang at the same time. Sitting on the piano was one of William's sisters, Edith, and Julchen. Konigsberg. Now East Berlin. The two females were singing along with Pennsylvania.

 _"Every morning, every evening, ain't we got fun?"_ The three chorused. _"Not much money, oh but honey, don't we have fun?"_

Also in the room were Adam, Mason, Gerald, James, and Benjamin. The five boys were watching with identical grins, occasionally joining in on the singing.

This was what he always looked forward to when he visited America's house. Having fun with his awesome godchildren and their equally awesome father. It was a shame Alfred was too busy. This was one of his favorite songs.

 _"In between time, in the meantime, ain't we got fun?"_

Just as William finished the last note, the door opened. Then Charity and Ethan entered with the nations. The two states were clapping.

"I love that song." Charity sighed, contently while Ethan nodded in agreement. The nations stood in the entrance, their eyes bulging out of their heads.

"W-wh-what?!" Hungary squeaked.

"Was?!" Germany shouted.

"Mein gott! Nein, nein! I have to be dreaming zhis!" Austria yelled, frantically.

The albino woman who looked exactly like Prussia gave a slight smirk at their reactions but her eyes were on guard. She wore a pair of black shorts, a white tank top, a navy jacket, and a pair of white flats.

" _Guten tag,_ nations." The woman addressed, stepping down from the piano.

"Welcome to the lair of Awesome!" Prussia greeted, gesturing to the room.

"W-who is she?!" England sputtered.

The woman glanced at Gilbert who returned it with a rare gentleness before facing the nations again.

" _Ich bin Ost-Berlin."_

Germany, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein had various expressions of disbelief.

"E-East Berlin?!" Hungary exclaimed, shocking the remaining nations who didn't understand German.

Germany glared at his older brother. "Gilbert, we need to talk."

Prussia stiffened, as did East Berlin, but his expression never wavered.

"Sorry Bruder, the talk will have to wait. You'll get your answers soon." Gilbert said.

"He's right." Delaware said before Ludwig could argue. "All will be revealed at dinner."

"You'll understand why they chose to leave." New Jersey added. "If I were in their shoes I would've left too."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" England exploded.

"Maybe if you let me finish, you'll find out!" New Jersey snapped before turning to East Berlin. "Tante Julchen, why don't you finish."

"Danke sehr, Ethan." East Berlin thanked before addressing the nations. "As I've said, I am East Berlin but I still go by Konigsberg. That was who I was before Prussia was dissolved. My name is Julia Beilschmidt but everyone calls me Julchen."

To the nations astonishment, East Berlin, or Konigsberg, seemed to be slightly different from Prussia. She had the appearance of a proud woman but she wasn't obnoxious like Gilbert. At least, not at the moment.

"So..." Germany began. "Does zhat mean ve have capitals?"

The states, Prussia, and Konigsberg looked at them firmly before giving a single nod.

Then chaos erupted.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

Washington DC looked up from her book when her walkie talkie activated. As she answered, various shouts could be heard on the other side.

"Hello?" She called.

 _ **"Hey Auntie, it's Adam."**_ New York's voice shouted amongst the chaos on the other end.

"That doesn't sound like you guys." DC stated, loudly. "Did _they_ find out?"

 _ **"Yeah, just thought I'd give you a heads up."**_ Adam said. _**"You tell the others. I'll see you later. Love you!"**_

"Love you too." With that, Emily ended the call.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

The countries were shouting all at once. First, at Prussia. Then, the states. Finally, at each other, possibly blaming one another for their tyrannical behavior driving their capitals away. Delaware watched with irritation as New Jersey pounced on England after said nation shouted something that pissed off the third state. Italy was wailing loudly behind Germany about never meeting his capital and how his brother could have kept this from him while the other nation looked ready to explode. Prussia was fighting off Hungary with Pennsylvania and Ohio. Virginia, Austria, Latvia, and Estonia were taking cover under the piano while Konigsberg was hidden under the bench. China and France were arguing with each other as each threw more blame at the other. Ukraine was sobbing into her hands and New York was trying to console her. North Carolina and Indiana were being interrogated by the Nordics, mainly Denmark, resulting in the two to spit insults at the Scandinavian countries. Throughout the whole time, Switzerland was guarding Liechtenstein.

When a vase crashed against the wall, Delaware took out her whistle for the third time since the nations found out.

After getting their attention she sent them all a glare before speaking.

"Look, I know you're all confused and possibly upset-"

"WE'RE MORE THAN 'UPSET'! WE'RE DOWNRIGHT FURIOUS!" England hollered. "YOU AND YOUR FATHER HAD NO BLOODY RIGHT TO KEEP THIS FROM US!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN YOU IGNORANT BRIT!" New Jersey shouted.

Delaware sighed. How did her father manage even being in the presence of these nations? And her father was the youngest among them, pretending to be more stupid than he really was.

"The capitals will explain why they hid themselves when you meet them." She assured the agitated Englishman. "Right now, it's time to go to dinner."

"Alright!" No cheered.

"Finally, I'm starving." New Jersey said. "Haven't eaten since the nations were dropped in the kitchen."

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

After getting on an elevator to the second floor, the nations were led into a grand dining room. Romano, Connecticut, Idaho, Maine, and Wisconsin were setting the table with some other states. The countries were shocked to see various dishes from all over the world on the table with no fast food in sight.

"Welcome, nations." One of the states, Vermont, greeted. "You'll find your name on a plate and that is where you will be seated."

"Thank you, Mabel." Delaware said before turning to the nations. "Find your name and take a seat."

The nations did as they were told, although many grudgingly did so. Mainly England when he found out he was seated next to France.

"Lovino!" Spain shouted, running towards the South Italian with an angered expression. But before he could reach Romano, he was grabbed by Massachusetts and Iowa. This only agitated the Spaniard even more. "Let me-"

"Shut up! And sit down!" Massachusetts snapped, forcing Spain into his seat. "You get up and I'll use a binding spell to keep you in place!"

A few feet away, Romano heard the commotion but didn't stop preparing the table with his goddaughter.

" _Bastardi stupidi."_ He muttered under his breath.

" _Per un gruppo di 'grandi' nazioni, non sono molto intelligenti."_ Susanna laughed.

"You have no idea, _mia cara_." He scoffed.

The doors opened and America walked in, taking his seat at the center of another table. Russia arrived with Alaska, Kentucky, Texas, Washington, Oregon, and the Dakotas. Belarus came in with Michigan and California. Lithuania was next to arrive with Illinois, West Virginia, and Colorado.

The states sat at the table on the right side of the nations while America and the godparent countries sat on the left. Canada then entered with thirteen children, followed by Mexico and her thirty one states. The North American countries sat at America's table while Canada's provinces and Mexico's states joined the table with America's children.

Five minutes later, the capitals walked in.

 _ **Translations**_

 **German:**

 **Hallo: Hello**

 **Onkel: Uncle**

 **Bruder: Brother**

 **Auf wiedersehen: Goodbye**

 **Ja: Yes**

 **Was: What**

 **Mein Gott: My God**

 **Nein: No**

 **Guten tag: Good day**

 **Ich bin Ost-Berlin: I am East Berlin**

 **Tante: Aunt**

 **Danke sehr: Thank you**

 **Italian:**

 **Bastardi stupidi: Dumb bastards**

 **Per un gruppo di 'grandi' nazioni, non sono molto intelligenti: For a bunch of 'great' nations, they are not very smart.**

 **Mia Cara: My Dear**

 _ **AN**_

 **These states have the highest population of Lithuanian descendants.**

 **Illinois**

 **Pennsylvania**

 **California**

 **Massachusetts**

 **New York**

 **West Virginia**

 **Ohio**

 **Colorado**

 **Maine**

 **There is also a small but vibrant community in Presque Isle, Maine and Grand County, Colorado. There are also large communities in the Northern Panhandle of West Virginia and Northeastern Ohio.**

 **These states have the highest population of Belarusian descendants.**

 **New York**

 **New Jersey**

 **Ohio**

 **Illinois**

 **Michigan**

 **Massachusetts**

 **The capital of Belarus, Minsk, is sister cities with Michigan's capital, Detroit. Many Belarusians settled in New York, Boston, Philadelphia, Baltimore, Cleveland, Chicago, and Detroit.**

 **These states have the highest population of Russian descendants.**

 **Alaska**

 **Maryland**

 **New York**

 **North Dakota**

 **South Dakota**

 **Ohio**

 **Pennsylvania**

 **Delaware**

 **Maine**

 **Michigan**

 **Connecticut**

 **Massachusetts**

 **Washington**

 **Texas**

 **Speakers of the Pennsylvania German language are commonly found in these states. Most Prussians settled in Pennsylvania but I couldn't find any other states with high Prussian descendants so I looked into the states that have the most speakers of Pennsylvania German.**

 **Pennsylvania**

 **Ohio**

 **Indiana**

 **Maryland**

 **Virginia**

 **North Carolina**

 **New York**

 **There are also speakers of this language in Ontario, Canada.**

 **States with highest population of Italian descendants.**

 **Connecticut**

 **Rhode Island**

 **New Jersey**

 **Massachusetts**

 **New York**

 **Pennsylvania**

 **New Hampshire**

 **Ohio**

 **California**

 **Florida**

 **Vermont**

 **Maine**

 **Truth be told, there are communities in almost every state but that would make the list too long so I did the top twelve. There are growing populations in the Southeast and the Southwest.**


	10. Chapter 10

50 States: Chapter 10

 **AN: Firstly to Artisiano, thanks so much for the corrections! You really did help me and you have my sincerest gratitude.**

The capitals entered the dining hall in silence. They had a variety of expressions. Some appeared hostile, others looked afraid, and the rest looked curious. Each capital sat from across their native country and it took a moment or two for some of them to make eye contact.

It was Vienna who had been the first to break the silence.

" _Guten tag, Herr Osterreich."_ She greeted, formally. "I am Vienna. It is a...pleasure... to finally meet you."

"Erm... likewise." Austria replied, a little put off at her last comment.

Vienna's conversation with Austria seemed to give the capitals a little courage to speak with their countries.

" _Bonjour Monsieur France."_ Paris gave a light smile and extended her hand. "My name is Marianne Bonnefoy. I am Paris's personification."

"It is an honor to finally meet my beautiful capital in person." France smiled, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. It was clear though that the French capital was really offering a handshake.

"So you're London?" England asked, nearly leaning over the table. The English capital had her blonde hair tied into pigtails and wore glasses. Her outfit consisted of a blue long-sleeved shirt, a white skirt, and black heels. She held a professional posture but there was a slight hostility in her eyes.

"Yes. I am." She answered, her voice neutral. Her mouth twitched when Paris nudged her with her foot. "My name is Elizabeth Kirkland."

" _Desole, Monsieur Angleterre._ " Paris apologized. "She is just a little...nervous."

But London clearly wasn't nervous in the slightest. She was fighting the expression of someone who was face to face with an intruder in their home.

"You must be Berlin." Germany stated, observing the woman sitting across from him.

"Ja, Monika Beilschmidt. Pleased to meet you, Herr Deutschland." Berlin said. "Although, I am truthfully West Berlin. My sister became the East after Prussia was dissolved."

"That was horrible." Vienna said, softly. "I thought we were going to lose both Gilbert and Julchen."

"Indeed. I still don't know how we can repay Alfred for what he's done." A blonde girl sitting across from Switzerland sighed.

"Vhat do you mean by zhat?" Germany asked, suspiciously.

"Well, you know how you gave up part of your land to bruder Gilbert yes?" A young boy seated next to the woman asked. " The contract agreed to make Prussia East Germany but Konigsberg wasn't included. Alfred arranged the documents to make Prussia's capital the other half of the German capital, Berlin. That is why schwester Julchen is still alive."

"That is horrible, Vaduz." Liechtenstein said, sympathetically. "Herr America must be very good to you."

"He is." Berlin agreed, gazing fondly at the next table where America was chuckling at something Canada and Ottawa said to him before taking a bite out of lobster. "There are no boundaries for Alfred's kindness."

"Zhe states said you had reasons for leaving our countries." Germany said. "Vould you mind telling us?"

"Yes, I would also like to know why you never revealed yourself." England added. The capitals seemed too loyal to America for his liking.

"What could have possibly made you leave the country of _'l'amore?"_ France asked. The five capitals looked at each other. After a moment Berlin sighed and addressed the nations.

"World War II." She said.

"The French Revolution." Said Paris.

"World War II." Bern and Vaduz said at the same time.

When London was left she looked directly at England. "King George III."

Germany, England, and France couldn't get anything out of them after that.

 **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

"I shudder to think of what might have happened to us had Toris not helped us get out of Europe." Riga explained to Latvia who looked astounded at the news.

"Anya is also to thank." Tallinn cut in. "She's Moscow. She sent a letter to Toris before the Soviet Union came into power. He got us passes to board a ship sailing to America."

"Miss Moscow helped you?" Latvia asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Latvia. Ivan convinced Anya and their brothers to leave as well." Tallinn explained. "The Bolsheviks would have targeted them because they were rich so they had to flee."

"Anya sent a letter to Toris and then he arranged our voyage." Riga continued.

Meanwhile, with the Nordics.

"No way! You're Copenhagen!" Denmark exclaimed, loudly, causing Norway to pull on his tie.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." Norway said, blankly. The Scandinavian capitals merely blinked at the interaction before smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Copenhagen smiled pleasantly. "My name is Mikaela Kohler and yes, I'm Copenhagen."

"I'm Stockholm." The Swedish woman said with a dazzling smile, causing most of the Nordics to feel heat rising to their cheeks. "But you can call me Beatrice if you'd like."

"I'm Taika. Helsinki's personification." The Finnish girl introduced herself with a jovial smile, similar to Delaware's.

"I'm Oslo, or Lovise Bondevik. Pleased to meet you." Norway's capital said, politely. "And this is-"

"Reykjavik." The Icelandic girl said, smiling similarly to her sisters but had a trace of mischief in her eyes. "Or I suppose you can call me Lara."

"Or Pest." Oslo muttered causing a 'Hey!' from Reykjavik. "Well it's true."

"Lovise," Mikaela intervened before an argument could break out. "Would you rather sit with Nikolai?"

Oslo's eyes softened before giving a nod and standing up from her seat. She glared at her younger sister who started making kiss faces.

"Stop it." Lovise growled before walking over to America's table. She stepped behind Belarus's capital, Minsk, and kissed the crown of his head. Minsk then grabbed her chin and gave her a chaste kiss before seating Oslo in his lap.

"No. Way." Iceland breathed.

"Oh my!" Finland gasped while Sweden only raised his eyebrows.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Denmark shouted before suddenly being choked again by Norway.

"Shut it, Dane." He growled before addressing the capitals. "When did _that_ happen?"

"Well," Beatrice started. "Minsk arrived with Kiev and Moscow in 1917. Even we had to admit, Nikolai was-no- is dashing. Lovise offered to show them around with Del and Jersey. During the tour, the two just started talking."

"They began to see each other every day." Mikaela added. "They got along so well and when Alfred got involved in the World Wars, Nikolai and his brother signed up for the American army. After he completed his training, Nikolai and Lovise got married."

Norway looked in the direction of his capital where Lovise and Nikolai were feeding each other. Both laughed when Oslo got a little sauce on Minsk's cheek. Lovise rubbed her husband's face with a napkin before feeding him a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Clearly she wasn't as jaded as her nation.

Norway barely knew Belarus, having only heard rumors of her being insane and trying to marry her older brother. But Belarus was seated next to America in front of her capital and Oslo eating and talking as if she were completely normal. Russia sat on his sister's other side, unafraid that she was next to him, and he was talking to Moscow who sat in front of him.

Norway wasn't sure how to take the situation so he just helped himself to some food and listened to the Scandinavian capitals talk with their countries. From what he could see, the capitals were very different from their nations. He had to keep himself from laughing at his little brother's expression as Reykjavik talked about her experience as a pilot and her many escapades. Helsinki loved traveling and she was showing Tino a new passport case that Michigan had given her for her birthday. Stockholm didn't stumble over words like Sweden nor did she call Helsinki her 'wife' and while Copenhagen liked to talk she kept her voice at a normal level and gave the other person time to speak.

 _They are definitely not what I expected them to be._ Norway thought. _They only take after us in appearance._

 **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Poland and Hungary gasped at Warsaw. She looked like an exact copy of her country but with longer hair. If her hair was cut then she could pass off as Poland himself.

"You are like totally cute!" Poland exclaimed, startling the Polish girl at the sudden statement before giving a half smile. Warsaw wore a red dress with matching heels and a white long sleeved sweater. On her right hand was a golden ring with a ruby and had matching earrings. On her other hand was a diamond ring. Budapest had his arm wrapped around Warsaw's waist and used the other to shake the countries hands.

"Welcome to the Jones Residence." He greeted. "I'm Budapest, or Dániel Héderváry. This is Warsaw, or Felka."

"It's good to finally meet you." Hungary smiled at her capital before suddenly becoming serious. "I've been wondering this for a while."

"Let me guess, you're wondering why we came to live in America." Budapest stated. At Hungary's nod he sighed.

"I first came to America during the Great Depression in search of work. I had received a letter few weeks earlier from Alice. She's Rome. America could offer me a job at his house so I could earn a little extra money. Alfred was very generous and I adore the children."

"I came here in 1932." Warsaw said. "I could no longer deal with the horrible things that were happening in Poland so I boarded a ship to America and Alfred took me in."

"I'm sorry you had to endure so much." Hungary said, sympathetically. "The Depression was hard on everyone. Even me."

"I know things were hard at the time. Believe me, I hated it too." Poland added. "But everything is different now."

"We know." Budapest and Warsaw said at the same time. The two blushed and laughed awkwardly before Budapest continued.

"We've thought about going back to your countries but..." He trailed off and looked down. "Something terrible happened. I'm afraid it's not my place to say what it is."

Felka's eyes suddenly glazed and she gripped her left forearm. Hungary noticed her sudden change in behavior.

"Are you alright, Warsaw?" She asked in concern. "You look a bit pale."

"Felka?" Budapest looked at the Polish capital in worry. His voice seemed to snap Warsaw out of her trance and pressed her hand to her head.

"Sorry. I'm fine." She mumbled. "Excuse me."

Warsaw got up and hurriedly walked out of the dining hall.

"I better go check on her." Budapest muttered before hurrying after Warsaw. Poland and Hungary watched him leave in bewilderment.

"What was that about?" Poland wondered out loud. Hungary shrugged. New York, having seen Warsaw and Budapest leave, went to sit in front of the confused countries.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "Ciocia Felka suffers from a little PTSD."

"Why?" Poland asked. Adam suddenly had a sad look in his eyes.

"Sorry but I can't tell you." He replied. "That's up to her."

Feliks frowned and turned in the direction where his capital disappeared. He and Hungary shared a look. Something was wrong and they were determined to find out what it is.

 **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Tokyo and Beijing didn't show any emotion as they were seated in front of their nations. They just tried to ignore the fact that they were there but Seoul gave her country a slight smile.

"It's nice to meet you, South Korea." She greeted. "I'm Seoul. My name is Im Soo Jin."

"You don't have to be so formal! Just call me Yong Soo." South Korea said, shaking her hand. "And it's good to meet you too!"

"So...you are Tokyo?" Japan started. Tokyo didn't look at him.

"Hai. I am." She said, simply before slurping her udon.

China wasn't having much luck either.

"Why did you never reveal yourself?" He asked Beijing.

"I didn't trust you." Was her reply.

"Why?"

Beijing gave no answer.

Meanwhile, with Italy and Spain.

"Ve~ you're so pretty, bella!" Italy exclaimed. Rome gave a polite smile.

"Grazie, Italia." She thanked him. "Do you like America's home?"

Italy nodded. "I do! Even though the trap doors and some of the states are really scary."

Rome laughed. "When you live here you get used to the odd ways of living and all the states mean well. They just need time to get to know you."

"Okay! Oh, I know!" Italy exclaimed. "I can make pasta for them and then we will be best friends!"

"Eh?" Rome did not know how to respond to that and Italy rambled on about pasta.

During that time, Madrid only politely greeted Spain and then went to sit at America's table with Mexico and her states, much to the Spaniard's bewilderment.


	11. Chapter 11

50 States: Chapter 11

The remainder of dinner was... awkward, to put it lightly. The capitals only gave vague answers to why they chose to live with America. Some didn't say why at all. A few clearly didn't want to be anywhere near their countries and gave them the cold shoulder. Madrid, London, Tokyo, and Beijing eventually went to sit at either America's table or with the states. Unlike the others, Kiev and Ukraine enjoyed each other's company. Rome, Canberra and Wellington also liked their countries. As did Seoul. After Tokyo and Beijing left the table, she invited her country to sit with the states, who gladly welcomed South Korea, knowing that he was a good friend of their father.

"America, your house is amazing!" South Korea exclaimed. "Your kids are awesome too!"

"Thanks Yong Soo." Alfred chuckled. "We really try to make living here manageable."

"It's can be very busy but also fun." Soo Jin added. "You never run out of things to do around here."

"Whatever you can think of, we probably do it." Alfred said. He then checked his watch before taking out a bell and ringing it. Romano and most of the states started clearing the tables while the capitals excused themselves and headed out of the dining hall.

They came back a few minutes later carrying all sorts of desserts as well as tea and coffee. Lithuania, Vilnius, Delaware, and DC offered to pour coffee while London, Moscow, and Georgia served tea.

"Coffee Monsieur France?" Delaware offered.

" _S'il vous plait, ma cherie."_

As the eldest state served France, Moscow offered England tea, much to his disappointment but accepted anyway. He had been hoping to try to talk to London again but the latter was avoiding him like the plague.

"This chokkie's fantastic." Australia said after tasting a chocolate truffle.

"Too right, Mate." Canberra agreed. "After all, Heidi made them."

"Heidi?" Australia questioned.

"Bern, Switzerland's capital." She replied.

"Oh."

"Don't ever ask for the recipe." Wellington added. "She won't even tell us."

"We'll keep that in mind." Said New Zealand.

 **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

After dessert, America dismissed the states and capitals but the nations were to remain behind for he was going to escort them to their assigned rooms. Delaware and DC stayed behind to observe.

"Alright nations, follow me. Your rooms are in the West Wing." America announced, leading the countries out of the dining hall. Once they were at their destination, America, DC, and Delaware gave each nation a key with a letter and number on it.

"The numbers on your keys are your rooms. A's are on the left and B's are on the right. Also, your luggage has been moved to your rooms so don't worry about that." Alfred told them before bearing a serious expression. "My rules still stand though. _Do not_ go in the East Wing. If there is a problem, you have my number. Any questions?"

A few raised their hands.

"Yes England?" He pointed out.

"Where are the other nations?" Arthur asked. "Don't they sleep in this hallway too?"

"No, their rooms are in the East Wing." America answered. "They are trusted to be in that area of the house. As I've said before, only residents and my kids godparents are allowed to go in the East Wing."

"Why is zhe East Wing forbidden to guests?" Germany asked.

"Because most of our offices are located in that section of the house and we'd rather people didn't dwell in places where we work." Delaware answered this time.

"Anything else?"

No one spoke up.

"In that case, have a good night everybody!" Alfred smiled and parted with his capital and daughter. The nations then walked down the hallway to their rooms.

However, a few nations weren't planning on going to sleep right away.

 **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

"Is it all set?" Massachusetts asked California.

"Yep." The younger teen replied.

 _ **"Mass, do you copy?"**_

"What's up, Minnie?" Massachusetts answered his walkie talkie.

 _ **"The nations are meeting in the hallway. Looks like the limey wants to do some spying."**_ Minnesota's voice came from the other line.

"Copy that. Thanks." Sam turned to Nathan. "C'mon bro, we gotta bail now!"

The two smirked. The plan was going smoothly.

 **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

"England-San, I really don't think this is a good idea." Japan insisted, nervously. "We are betraying America-San's trust-"

"We won't get caught." England said, firmly. "When it comes to spying nothing surpasses British Intelligence."

"Vhat makes you think zhat it's even a good idea to go against America's rules." Germany asked, irritably.

"America is hiding something." The Brit said. "And I intend to find out what it is. Whatever is in the East Wing, I highly doubt it's just work offices. For all we know, it could be a threat to us nations."

"Even our capitals. They won't tell us anything!" China exclaimed. "They are way too loyal to America."

The countries couldn't object to that. They all noticed it. Their capitals were closer to the North American family than their own countries and who would be okay with that?

"Ve, I want to know more about Rome and Naples too." Italy piped up.

"My capital is totally acting weird!" Poland spoke up.

"Yes, so is mine. They are clearly hiding something." Hungary added.

"B-but what if we get caught?" Latvia asked, worriedly.

"We won't." England repeated. "Just follow my lead and we should stay out of trouble."

With that, the countries walked down the hall towards the East Wing. The letters on the left side of the hall were C's and D's were on the right of each door along with a number. After a thirty minutes of walking down the seemingly endless hall the nations came across two grand wooden doors. Above the doorway was a sign that said 'CLASSIFIED LIBRARY'. Finally they found what they were looking for.

"Zhis better not take long, England." Germany warned as the Brit opened the doors.

"We'll just take a peek and be on our way." He reassured.

The library was massive with various books and documents on the shelves. There were even a few tape recorders on a table in the center of the room.

"Bloody hell." England breathed while France released a 'Mon Dieu'. The other nations stood wide eyed, stunned at the vastness of the library.

 **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

"Felka?"

Budapest gently knocked on their bathroom door. Warsaw had been in there since dinner and refused to come out. Dániel hoped that she wasn't having a meltdown in there. Felka had hurt herself many times since after World War II and while she had gotten better with treatment it was very easy to slip back into her past.

Dániel was relieved when Felka finally opened the door. Her green eyes were rimmed with red and her hair was a mess. She had discarded her white sweater, leaving her arms exposed. On her left arm was a tattoo that had been there for over 70 years.

 _A-1587_

Felka had scrubbed her arm until it bled but the black numbers still stood out on her skin, visible to the eye. Dániel held onto what little strength he had at the moment not to cry at the dead look in his love's eyes.

"Let's clean that up." He said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. He grabbed the bandages from the cupboard and started to wrap Felka's arm. A teardrop suddenly fell onto Dániel's hand. He wiped his face only to feel that it was dry and gazed at his wife. Felka's face was now wet with tears but she refused to look at him. She was too ashamed.

Dániel finished wrapping Felka's arm and cupped her face in his hands. Their eyes met.

No words needed to be spoken.

Felka had returned to Poland during the war to spy on the Nazis for America but she had been caught rescuing a Jewish family and was sent to Auschwitz. She hadn't talked about it until 1952 when Alfred had privately talked to her about her experience with DC and a few of his eldest states. Dániel had been there and what was said had never left that room. None of them will forget the horrors Felka had told them about her imprisonment at Auschwitz. After returning to their shared bedroom, Dániel had embraced his wife and wept bitterly.

Since that day, he rarely left her side.

 **AN: Chokkie is Australian slang for 'chocolate'.**


	12. Chapter 12

50 States: Chapter 12

The nations walked through the seemingly endless library. Every shelf had a section labeled either S, C, or N. Nobody knew what they meant.

 _What are these books?_ England wondered as he wandered down an S aisle. None of the books had titles, only numbers. He selected a book labeled 1 and flipped through it. There appeared to be various languages written within the book. England kept turning pages until he found a page written in English.

 _November 8_ _th_ _, 1864_

 _Something good finally came out of this war. Dad found another baby in his room. We have a new little brother! We named him Frank. Dad says he is part of the West. The Montana Territory to be specific._

 _I only wish the missing eleven were here to meet him. Ginny would've been so happy. She always loved babies and so did Martha. I hope they're alright. We still never received a letter from either of them, or the others since the start of this terrible war. I pray that it ends soon. If the Confederates win, we might never see them again._

 _I still can't get that day out of my mind. April 11_ _th_ _of 1861 still haunts me. I can hear Gabe, Elvira, Jeremy, and Hattie crying. Louise being ripped from Tante Marianne's arms, Ginny and Tante Julchen being forced apart, and Alexander screaming 'Mama' as he was taken from Aunt Emily. Then, the war started the very next day._

 _I have started to lose hope that we will win the war but now, Frank has given us another reason to fight, to unite our family. So that he may grow up with all of his siblings and become a good man who will fight for freedom._

England felt his heart sink. He assumed that America's Southern states had willingly tried to leave but this journal proved the opposite. His children were forcefully taken away from their family which lead to a war the next day. Arthur couldn't imagine what had been going through Alfred's head as his children were taken away, kicking and screaming. And the capitals who seemed to act like motherly figures to the states must have been in hysterics as the children were ripped from their arms.

In another aisle, France selected a book labeled with a number 18 and opened it to the center. He could tell that the writing belonged to a young child.

 _April 13_ _th_ _, 1861_

 _Ginny says I took a bad hit to the head two days ago and had not awakened since. When we were taken away from Daddy. Tante Marianne said that the Confederates wanted to talk to Daddy and he had to bring the states. The babies are not states yet so Auntie Meg was going to watch them. Tante Marianne wanted to come too and so did Mama, Aunt Lizzie, Tia Isabel, and Tante Julchen._

 _When we got there, Daddy went inside with the Confederate men and told us to stay outside. I played tag with Ben, Alexander, Violet, and Hattie. Then I played Hide and Seek with James, Abbie, and Claude. I found a flower and I picked it for Tante Marianne. She smiled so prettily and put the flower in her hair._

 _Martha gave us cookies when we got hungry. She made them last night because she said Daddy's meetings are very long. This one was even longer. Mama and Aunt Lizzie looked worried. So did Del, Penn, and Jersey. So Mama and Tante Marianne started singing to cheer everyone up._

 _Then Daddy came out. He was crying. I have never seen him cry before. Mama, Penn, and Del asked him about the meeting but then the Confederates walked out. The one in charge announced that whoever's state name he calls will stand in a line next to him. South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas, Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, and North Carolina. He announced that we were to be taken to our true home in the Confederacy where we belong._

 _Daddy begged the men not to take us and the capitals started yelling. Mama shouted that they weren't leaving without us. Alexander ran to Mama and we did the same but to anyone we could reach. I instantly ran to Tante Marianne and she picked me up and held me close. I couldn't see what was happening but I heard it. Everyone was crying and screaming. So was I._

 _I begged Tante Marianne not to let them take me but then a Confederate grabbed me and carried me away while another man grabbed her. Tante Marianne was screaming for me and struggling against the man holding her back. As I was carried away I saw Ginny and Tante Julchen be forced apart from a tight embrace, Alexander was grabbed from Mama, Abbie was pulled away from Aunt Lizzie, Gabe was taken from Tia Isabel, and Gerald was yanked away from Daddy._

 _When the man dropped me I hit my head on the ground. I became dizzy. I heard Tante Marianne scream loudly and then she was in front of me. She held me tight and said 'Je t'aime,_ _chéri_ _. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Ma_ _précieuse_ _fille.'_

 _She then kissed my forehead for a long time, never parting, until she was grabbed again and another man took her away. I could barely see anymore and as I was laying on the ground, I heard Tante Marianne scream my name before I fainted._

France gasped in horror. He knew for a fact that forcibly taking children away from their parents was a revolting thing to do. It was also clear that Paris loved the owner of this diary like her own niece or nephew.

In another aisle, Ukraine selected a book labeled 27.

 _May 26, 1929_

 _Tetka Anya took me out into town today. We went shopping and I got a dress! It's a beautiful sea green color and Tetka Anya bought a silver headpiece to go with it. Then we went to the park. Tetka Anya started humming and I began dancing the way she taught me. After the song she clapped and cheered 'Brava, Brava! Elvira the magnificent ballerina!' At noon we had lunch at our favorite restaurant and went for ice cream afterwards._

Ukraine wondered what she did to make Kiev not trust her to reveal himself. Was it something she had done? She couldn't think of anything that was so terrible for her capital not to trust her.

China selected a book labeled with a 31. It looked like water drops had dried on the paper

 _September 14th, 1952_  
 _Gūmā_ _Chun Yan still hasn't recovered from her time in Manchuria. She wakes up screaming and crying in the middle of the night. Sometimes she goes into a trance and Dad says it's a bad idea to try to snap her out of it. It makes me want to travel all the way to Japan so I can kill the ones who tortured her. I heard Ciocia Felka suffered a similar fate in Auschwitz. They both suffered brutal torture that I dare not to put on paper. When I read Dad's report, I had to stop reading in the middle of it and run to the bathroom before I vomited on the floor. At the end, I was screaming with rage and punched a wall until my hands bled. I then bawled like a baby. Why? Why did they do it?_

China nearly dropped the book but quickly recollected himself before frantically searching the aisles for an Eastern European nation.

"Poland!" He hissed once he caught sight of the Pole looking at the books in one of the C sections. He handed the journal to Poland and told him to read it.

Once Feliks finished reading it, he gasped and horror was plastered on his face. It all made sense now. Warsaw carried the burden of witnessing one of the worst crime's against humanity in history and so did Beijing. Both capitals were more than likely treated worse than animals, being forced into slavery, tortured, and humiliated on a daily basis.

Hungary, having noticed the commotion wandered over. "What is it, Feliks?"

Poland only handed her the journal and Elizaveta gasped in horror after reading the page. As she read, Poland and China shared a look. They were going to confront America about this, knowing it could possibly further damage the already distant relationship between them and their capitals.

 **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

"Vi, do you copy?"

 _ **"21 speaking, what's up 6?"**_

"We're gonna need the dogs for our little 'project'." Sam said, smirking as he pictured what he would do with them in his head. "Think you can sneak 'em in?"

 _ **"Do apples grow on trees? 21 out."**_

Massachusetts snickered as he planned his next step.

 **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

In the library, Japan wandered down one of the C aisles. They were labeled with two letters instead of numbers. He observed them for a while before selecting a random book and opened it.

 _December 25_ _th_ _, 1777_

 _I never thought I would experience another Christmas that I don't feel like celebrating, not since the Black Death. The men are getting worse. One of the boys I treated only yesterday was carried out this morning. He was only fourteen years of age. We have little food and medicine left and I can't save them, even when I give them most of my food. I feel so helpless. I failed as a nurse and most of all, I've let Alfred down. I pray that I don't see him, Charity, or any of his sons carried in, wounded or sick. I don't know what I would do. I don't even know what I can do. Susanna and Martha are not having much luck either. Twenty patients have died in their tent last night and the number is still increasing. I've also received a letter from Emily this morning. Everyone is alright, thank God. Martha also got a letter from Edith. Little Richard has measles and he's not doing very well. Edith had to move everyone into another room in fear of the sickness spreading while she watched over him. Mary is now in charge of Adam and Gerald while Bridget is taking care of Baby Mabel. However, I have not heard from Gilbert or Julchen yet. I do not know how much longer I can keep this up. Valley Forge has become a cesspool of death, hunger, and pain._

Japan frowned in sympathy for the writer. He had no doubt that the stress and hunger was also affecting her at the time. Kiku was also certain that even some of the medical staff were going hungry in a desperate attempt to save the soldiers. He checked the side of the book and saw an LN. He suddenly had a good guess to who's diary this is.

 **AN: I think I'll give some of you good reviewers a treat. I'll take requests on what the journal entries will be in the next chapter.**

 **You just need to tell me who's entry you want to see, what the subject should be about, and who should read it. The requests will end on June 1** **st** **. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

50 States: Chapter 13

 **First off, many thanks to KP2001, laiphya, and a Guest reviewer for your suggestions! I hope you like what I made of them.**

The nations were stunned at the journal entries of these coded writers. Many of them now wondered if they even knew America at all. The way he was described in some of the entries were clearly not the America they knew. The nations continued to search the aisles, looking in every section. Germany wandered down an S aisle and selected a book labeled with a 3.

 _June 7_ _th_ _, 1918_

 _Our advance on Hill 142 killed three of my battle buddies, including the sergeant. I have this numb feeling again from Sergeant Black's death. I thought that my experience from the Revolution and Civil War would've prepared me for death but it hasn't. It feels like only yesterday I was laughing and playing poker with Courtenay and Griffin and joking with the sergeant. I just never saw it coming. I can't close my eyes without seeing Courtenay laying on the ground choking on his own blood, Griffin howling in pain as the medics took him away, and the sergeant, my God!_

 _Black's left leg had been blown off from a grenade and shrapnel had mutilated the rest of his body. He was barely breathing when I found him. I begged him to hold on and used my belt as a tourniquet. I tried to stop the bleeding but Black just grabbed my arm and told me it was useless._

 _'Don't bother, Jones.' He said. 'Just do me one favor Champ, give this to Aggie.'_

 _He gave me a bloody letter addressed to his pregnant wife, Agatha. I heard him breathe his wife's name before he died. I screamed through tears for him not to die on me, that he had to live to see his baby, that Agatha was waiting for him. But he was already dead before the medic arrived. What destroyed me most was that Sergeant Black wouldn't live to see his son or daughter and I later found out that Griffin had died during the operation._

Germany felt empathy for the writer. He too had lost friends during the Great War. He recalled two young men that he was fond of, Leutnant Wildgrube and Unteroffizier Kirchner.Wildgrube was a strict but caring man, always caring about the safety of his platoon. Kirchner was a kind man who was devoted to his country but also wanted the war to end so he could return to his wife and children. They were both killed in action during the Battle of Cambrai in 1917.

Poland curiously wandered down a C aisle and selected a book labeled with a WW.

 _September 1_ _st_ _, 1945_

 _Today is the anniversary of the invasion of Poland, my country, and it has been over seven months since my liberation from Auschwitz-Birkenau. I have made up my mind. I cannot live in my native country ever again. When many of my fellow Poles returned home, their houses already had new residents. My Jewish friends are bearing the worst of it. The anti-semitism has only gotten worse and the people actually blame them for Poland's suffering! What disgusted me the most was that many claimed that the remaining Jews should have burned with their deceased friends and used their fat for soap! I gagged when I first heard those horrible words. I may not be Jewish but I certainly do not blame them for the war. I never thought my country could become any worse but it did. The reason why I left in 1932 has become absolute. I am leaving for America today and I am going to live there permanently._

Feliks felt a familiar wetness in his eyes after he finished reading. He had also witnessed the vile treatment of his Jewish citizens after their liberation and had been repulsed by his people's behavior. He had wanted to do something to stop it but the fighting had left him weak and in poor health, too wounded to resist anymore. He now understood why Warsaw left. And he really couldn't blame her.

China had also wandered into the C aisle and seleced a book labeled BG. However, the two letters were written on a piece of tape. Confused, China lifted the tape to see two letters that had been scratched but he could still make them out. NG. He placed the tape back over the scratched letters and opened the book.

 _September 25_ _th_ _, 1945_

 _I don't think I have ever experienced such joy in my life when Alfred brought me to his home. For the first time in eight years, I feel safe. At first I thought it was a dream but when I saw that it was real, I cried so hard I nearly made myself ill. I would see Nathan again. And Leilani, Sakura, Soo Jin, everyone! I can barely stop crying even now. I thought for sure I no longer had a future, that I would never leave Asia. I can't even call it home anymore. After all the hell I went through, I will_ _never_ _go back._

 _The horrors I've endured never left me though. I cannot sleep at all. For the past few days, Alfred and Sam had to force feed me a sleep potion. Nathan, my dear nephew, he is worried sick. He hasn't left my bedside since my arrival. Alfred is going to interview me tomorrow about what happened. I only hope that I will have the strength._

China had a hunch on what the 'horrors' Beijing experienced for the previous years of 1945. He could feel nausea bubbling within his abdomen. Eight years before 1945 was 1937. The year of a certain attack that he remembered all too well.

France gazed at the shelf behind China and selected a book with PS for a label.

 _July 22_ _nd_ _, 1942_

 _Solange has given me a more tedious task than delivering messages to the Resistance. I am to hide Allied pilots that had been shot down a few days ago and then sneak them to the Spanish border tomorrow. There are two of them, Coombs and Greenspan. Members of the British Royal Air Force. Marguerite was assigned to get a Jewish man, Monsieur Sokol, out of France and into Switzerland. From what I remember, Sokol was from Czechoslovakia and fled to France in 1939. To evade the Nazis for as long as he did, he is very good at hiding. However, one can never outwit the Gestapo for long. Two of my comrades were captured yesterday. For all we know, they're probably dead. If what little I know about the Gestapo's cruelty is true, death might be a better option._

 _Marguerite and I are also running out of food. I can barely get any meat. Those German pigs take all the food and leave the French their scraps. We are still living off of potato broth and stale bread. No one but the Germans are allowed to eat to their satisfaction. A group of Germans invited me to join them at a café yesterday. I wanted to scream 'No' but I bit my tongue to prevent any sounds that could get me into trouble. It are the Vichy collaborators who make me sick. As their capital, I feel betrayed. But Alfred is depending on me and Marguerite to get information on the situation in France. We cannot fail our mission. The men in America need to know what they are fighting against._

France couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for his capital. Marianne had been in the French resistance and fought for the freedom of their people. He wanted to know more about how Paris joined the resistance. He started flipping through the pages.

As England wandered through the S aisle, Japan made his way over to the British nation.

"England-San, I believe this is your capital's diary." Japan stated, showing him the letters, LN. England's eyes widened.

"You're sure?" His breath hitched. "Where did you find it?"

"The C section. Their books are labeled with two letters that I think are the first and last letters of our capitals."

"C section... Capitals!" England exclaimed, slamming his palm against his forehead. "Japan, you're a genius!"

"This is not the only one, Miss London has a whole collection of diaries in the third C section." Kiku added, handing Arthur the diary.

"Thanks again, Japan. I'll look into it." Arthur rushed to the third C aisle and searched for the books labeled LN. London had said King George III was the reason she left so he skimmed through the books, looking for certain dates to give him a clue before finally settling on the third diary.

 _December 2_ _nd_ _, 1774_

 _These godforsaken taxes are ridiculous! Most of the colonists can't buy enough food for their families. This morning I saw a man get arrested because he refused to pay the taxes with the little money he had left, money that he had been saving so he could feed his family! Why is that nation of mine allowing his brother's people to be pushed around like this? I knew he was daft and can be a complete bastard from what I had observed over the years but this? England does not even have the right to call America his brother. He spent more time away than caring for Alfred. I was the one who cared for him when England was away, I was the one he trusted to know about Emily and his children. Alfred and Emily have had enough, I've had enough, and so have the people. We cannot let this continue. Something has to be done. One thing is for sure though, I will_ _never_ _go back to England. I refuse to live in the same country as those arrogant pigs!_

London's words were like a slap to the face. England remembered that he always left a maid to care for Alfred when he went away so how could...

Suddenly it clicked. The maid he often hired wore a bonnet that covered most of her head and had green eyes. She avoided speaking unless necessary and when she did, it was in a soft voice but it was clearly British. The maid was London! She was always watching from afar and had taken care of America during most of his childhood. Elizabeth had been there with Alfred and Emily and she had been there when Charity was born. She had met all of the states when they were born. Alfred clearly trusted her as a sister, seeing as the states called her Aunt Lizzie.

Meanwhile, Italy wandered through an S aisle before selecting a book labeled 26.

 _March 7_ _th_ _, 1850_

 _One of Dad's agents met with me in the town square today. Another cargo will be transported to Ontario later tonight. Dad and a few others were going to meet them there. Uncle Mattie will make sure they get in safely. Our roles as shepherds has relocated over 300 passengers within the past few months. Del, Penn, and Jersey just started working as conductors with Aunt Lizzie, Mom, and Tante Marianne. We have stations all over the town. Martha, Mary, and Ginny act as station masters occasionally. Tante Julchen and I have been meeting with the stockholders to give them their rewards. Bridget, Susanna, Sam, and Mason locate passengers to provide them their tickets. Then, Adam directs them to the right path. So far, the Underground Railroad has been a success._

Italy tilted his head in confusion. Were these some kind of riddles? What's the Underground Railroad? Maybe Germany would know.

As Italy searched the library for Germany, Estonia was reading a book in the C aisle labeled MW.

 _October 26_ _th_ _, 1962_

 _Tensions have increased since the photos were brought to the White House and Alfred has been working day and night without rest. Everyone is worried. I even heard my brothers whispering that they heard the officials in the White House were saying that the Soviet Union might start a nuclear war. I'm starting to wonder if Ivan is gone for good, that the Soviet Union has completely taken over him. I even heard the Baltic sisters crying that they may never see Toris again. I am also worried for him. What if the Soviet Union was making Ivan hurt him? What if Ivan has stopped resisting?_

 _Nanuq misses him. He would just stare out his window all day without moving an inch except to eat or use the bathroom. I tried to find ways to distract him from the stressful environment but Alfred's children have always been smarter beyond their years. Just like their father. I'm not sure if it's a blessing or a curse. I pray that this will end quickly. I do not want to have to fight my own brother._

Estonia couldn't believe what he was reading. What did Moscow mean by 'resisting' or that about the Soviet Union 'making' Russia hurt Lithuania. Eduard thought that Russia had been doing everything on his own, that he made his own choices. But Tallinn and Riga said that Russia got Moscow, Kiev, and Minsk out of Europe before the Soviet Union came into power. Moscow even contacted Toris to get the Baltic capitals a voyage to America as communism started to spread.

Estonia had many questions going through his head. Was the Russia he knew real? The country that oppressed him and his brothers for decades... or was he someone else? Someone who had been as much of a prisoner as himself.

 **AN: There you have it! Requests of WWI, WWII, some of the capitals reasons for leaving, the Underground Railroad, and the Cold War.**


	14. Chapter 14

50 States: Chapter 14

 **Hi guys! Just so you know, I'm not taking anymore requests after this chapter is posted. But I am still grateful that you shared your ideas with me. I really appreciate it.**

"Damn Tex, did you make the armory bigger?" Massachusetts asked his southern brother who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Aw Mass, you wound me!" Texas feigned offence, clutching his heart. "You really think I wouldn't take the chance to make it better?"

Pennsylvania cocked a shotgun and took aim, getting familiar with the weapon. The 13, except Delaware and New Jersey, along with a few of the other states began selecting their weapons, arming themselves with firearms and grenades as if preparing to go to war. They were all even dressed in camouflage and had at least one pair of binoculars.

"I ain't missing out on a chance to get that limey." Arkansas said, loading his rifle.

"Those poor nations. Bless their hearts." South Carolina smirked, taking off the safety of her submachine gun. "I'm hoping to get one of the big leads."

"The Frenchie is mine, end of discussion." Louisiana said, hinting that she won't take no for an answer.

"I want the Kraut." A voice came from the entrance. "If you ask me it's about time for a little payback. You want in, Sam?"

The first and third state walked in, dressed in the same camouflage suits as their brothers and sisters. Delaware had her hair in a ponytail and New Jersey wrapped a bandana around his head.

"We were just wondering when you two would show up." New York grinned, tossing them each a pistol.

"About damn time." North Carolina muttered, sticking a piece of gum in his mouth.

"I'm gonna get that slant eyed coward." California purred, darkly as he finished loading his gun. "And the Chinese commie."

"Cool it, Cal. Leave some for us." Tennessee laughed.

"Yeah, I want a go at Japan too." Delaware grinned as she armed herself. "We should also let Nuq and Lani get a shot at him."

Maryland snickered. "The tiny two get their revenge."

The Dakota twins high fived at that and cheered in unison. "Sweet!"

"I gotta see that." Alabama stated.

"I'll wake everyone up at six." Virginia offered.

"Wake the C's and N's too." Rhode Island added. "I'm sure they're gonna want in on this."

"Especially Aunt Lizzie and Jill." Georgia remarked, inspecting her rifle. "They've got a bone to pick with the limey and Japan."

"Not to mention Mexico's states." Iowa inspected her grenades. "They still hold a grudge against the Spaniard."

"You think we might get in trouble for this?" Vermont asked, uncertainly. She was nervously fidgeting with her watch.

"Don't worry about it, Mae. Just stick with me." New Hampshire assured the younger state. One of their walkie talkies suddenly went off. It was New York's.

"11 speaking." He answered.

 _ **"Hey Adam,"**_ Minnesota's voice came from the other end. _**"It's almost midnight and the nations are still in the library. I hope one of you has a plan to get them back to their rooms before 12:30."**_

"Got it, 32. Thanks." As he ended the call he turned to his rival. "You got a plan for this, Mass?"

Massachusetts scoffed but he had a gleam in his eyes. "You kidding? Of course I do."

"And?" Michigan pressed.

"We don't have our Native blood for nothing." Was all he said.

The rest of the states suddenly had the same gleam as him.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

The Nordics had separated during their investigation. Finland and Sweden were searching one of the S aisles, Denmark and Norway were in a C section, and Iceland had wandered into the N sections.

Norway was currently reading a book labeled OO while Denmark was checking out the other aisle.

 _September 1st, 1524_

 _The Swedes have gained their independence from Denmark and the Kalmar Union has been dissolved. While I am happy for Beatrice, she decided to go back to her country for a while and wasn't sure when she would see us again. She and Taika wish to go keep an eye on their nations. I believe that to be wise. Mikaela and I will watch ours too, especially Denmark. You just never know what he might do._

 _That is what we despise about the nations. They follow their leaders blindly and someone always gets hurt. Norway is no longer treated as his own nation. Denmark's rule is clearly affecting Mikaela too. I can still see it no matter how many times she insists that she is alright. The difference between Denmark and Copenhagen is that Mikaela allowed us to do whatever we wished. She even allowed us to go back to our homelands whenever we wished. Mikaela is a very kind woman and a wonderful sister. I only wish her country was more like her._

Norway couldn't help but envy the relationship between Oslo and Copenhagen. The Danish capital was a more disciplined person than her country. Mikaela cared more for her sisters and their well being than following her country without a second thought. The Scandinavian capitals were closer than the Nordics had ever been.

Meanwhile, Denmark selected a book labeled SM.

 _September 24_ _th_ _, 1921_

 _Teddy was pretending to be President Roosevelt again today. While I still find it funny, it can become a problem at night. He will play a bugle at night and keep everyone awake. Earlier this afternoon while I was watching Zach and Margaret, Toris asked Mikaela where he could find the storage closet to put away his cleaning supplies when Teddy played his bugle loudly at the top of the stairs. Toris nearly jumped ten feet in the air and instantly covered his ears. The look on his face was hilarious! I tried not to but I laughed and Mikaela scolded Teddy for playing so loud. Alfred then entered and warned him that he would take the bugle away if he heard it again. Apparently, Alfred and Anya were trying to put Nanuq and Leilani down for a nap on the floor below us._

Denmark burst out laughing only to be slapped on the back of the head by Norway.

"Aw, C'mon Norge! Wisconsin was just like me as a kid. How is that not funny?"

"You're going to get us caught!" Norway snapped. "At least your capital would know not to attract attention in this situation."

As the two argued, Finland read a book labeled 32. The entries appeared to have been written by a young child.

 _November 23_ _rd_ _, 1869_

 _Daddy introduced us to some new capitals today and said that they were going to live with us from now on. They are the capitals of Scandinavia, Copenhagen, Stockholm, Helsinki, Oslo, and Reykjavik. Miss Stockholm is very pretty and she patted my head when I introduced myself. I felt like I was connected to the Scandinavians someway. But I liked Miss Helsinki the most. She was always happy and told me many stories about the countries she traveled to in Europe. Chloe really likes her too._

 _Miss Helsinki said her name was Taika Vainamoinen. I asked her if I could call her Auntie. She looked surprised but then she became very happy and hugged me. I asked her what Auntie meant in her language. It's_ _Täti_ _. I'm going to call her_ _Täti_ _Taika from now on. I can't wait to introduce her to Thanksgiving in two days._

Finland let out an 'Aww' and showed Sweden the entry who just grunted in acknowledgement. Tino wondered which state this diary belonged to. It must be a state with one of the highest rates of Finnish ancestry. He tried to remember which one had the most Finnish blood besides Michigan as Sweden opened a book labeled 29.

 _May 29_ _th_ _, 1888_

 _It's Teddy's birthday. We're having a celebration downstairs. When I went downstairs I saw Tant Beatrice's door open. She was doing her hair in front of the mirror. She looked like an angel compared to me. Tant Beatrice is the most beautiful woman in the Jones Household. Everybody knows that. I tried to sneak away but she saw me. Probably from the mirror._

 _'I see you there, Pamela.' Tant Beatrice said, smiling. 'You don't need to be so mousy. Come in if you want.'_

 _I went inside and she asked me to help her put on her pearl necklace. I told Tant Beatrice that I wished I looked like her. She took my hand and said that I was beautiful as I am and that she wouldn't ever want me to change. When we walked down the hallway, she took a flower from one of the vases and put it in my hair._

 _Teddy's birthday was fun. Onkel Gilbert was even there. He had brought his and Tante Julchen's siblings. Berlin, Vienna, Bern, and Vaduz. It was nice to finally meet them. I especially liked Berlin and Vaduz. I heard Berlin say to Dad that she might consider living here for awhile sometime in the future._

In the N aisle, a stack of envelopes were sticking out between two books labeled USA. Iceland took the envelopes and took out a letter that appeared to be over two centuries old.

 _November 22_ _nd_ _, 1861_

 _Dear Mary,_

 _The campaign of Pensacola is going poorly and the Union had been outnumbered from the start. It is very lightly that we will be defeated within a short matter of time. No one has heard from nor received a letter from any of you since the Confederacy took you away and if I never get the chance to write to you again there are some things that I want you to know. I have great confidence in the cause of the Union and the government. I am willing to give all I have to maintain it and to see to it that you and all of your siblings are living well and happy, just like during the Revolution._

 _Mary, my love for you and your siblings is endless. It gives me the strength and courage to fight. All the blissful moments I've had with you come over me like a wave on the battlefield and I am thankful to have enjoyed them for as long as I did and to see you grow into a beautiful, independent young woman._

 _If I lose this war, my sweet daughter, never forget how much I love you and how proud I am of you. Please forgive all my mistakes and learn to never do what I have ever done, don't be foolish like your father. Mary, if I never see you again, don't ever think for a second that any of this is your fault. Your people may have been the first to secede but I know the real you. I know you've always had anti-slavery views and how much you loved looking after our family._

 _I have a few requests to ask of you, Mary. Always help Martha and Edith, they're your best friends. Always listen to Martha and do what she tells you to do, she's the eldest among you now. When you make up your mind, you accomplish what you want to do. Keep track of your finances because money is very important. Always be kind and be yourself. Keep studying languages, keep drawing, and keep painting. Your passions are what make you who you are._

 _I love you, Mary._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your father, Alfred F. Jones_

The more Iceland read, an ache started to form in his chest and increased with every word. His usually stoic expression softened and reflected the sorrow written on the page he held. Feeling empathy was almost foreign to him for he rarely felt it.

Iceland tucked the letter back into the envelope and reached for the second letter.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

" _ **Oh Great Spirit, whose voice I hear in the winds, and whose breath gives life to all the world, hear me!**_ " Delaware chanted in Algonquian, raising her hands above the lit torch. All the states sat in a circle with Delaware in the center in front of a lit torch.

Pennsylvania suddenly looked nervous and handed Delaware a piece of paper. "Careful with those things, Del. The last time we summoned them didn't go so well."

Delaware nodded and started drawing on the paper. Once she finished, Charity started chanting in Algonquian, this time William and Ethan chanted with her, once more while holding the paper in the air.

The other states prayed that the summoning worked this time. They shuddered to think about their last summoning of the creatures they were currently trying to bring forth.

 **AN: Anyone have a guess to what spirit the states are trying to summon?**


	15. Chapter 15

50 States: Chapter 15

The library suddenly became very cold and the lights started to dim. They continued flickering for a minute before going out completely. The nations shivered. It felt like it was ten below zero in here.

"Germany, I'm scared!" Italy whined, clinging to his friend.

"It's probably just a power outage." Germany sighed.

"Eduard, why is it so cold in here?" Latvia asked, shaking. Not from fear this time but from the cold.

"I don't know." Estonia said, holding his younger brother close to him. "This is very strange."

"Mon Dieu! What is that smell?!" France gagged, holding his nose. Many nations followed suit. A horrible scent filled their nostrils. It smelled like rot and decomposition.

"E-Eduard, can we get out of here?" Latvia asked, his teeth chattering as the room became colder. Estonia nodded and headed towards the door.

"H-Hold on!" England exclaimed. "We're s-still –c-close to-"

"I d-d-do n-not c-care." Estonia snapped before forcing himself to speak. "Raivis and I have had enough excitement for one d-day so w-we are g-g-going b-back t-to our rooms."

As the Baltics left, the atmosphere became more eerie and everyone was on edge.

"M-maybe we s-should leave." Japan stuttered, the mood he was sensing became very dark and red flags were waving in his head.

Before anyone could respond, voice came from somewhere in the library.

 _ **"Help."**_

The nations jumped and many yelped in fright. The voice sounded static, like a broken record. No one moved a muscle or made a sound, not even Italy. It was England who was the first to muster up the courage to speak.

"H-hello?" He called out. There was dead silence in response. After a long agonizing moment, England opened his mouth to speak again.

 _ **"Hello."**_

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

Alma woke with a start, her brown eyes looked frantically around the room as she tried to catch her breath. She could sense something evil in the house. Normally when she had trouble sleeping, Arizona would go sleep in New Mexico or Oklahoma's room but when she was scared, she would go sleep with the one who always made her feel safe. Her father.

Alma threw off her covers and sat up with her legs crossed. She closed her eyes and pictured herself in her father's bedroom, feeling a familiar tingle in her navel. She felt a wave of energy leave her and opened her eyes.

Many would believe America's bedroom to be overly decorated with red, white, and blue but that wasn't it at all. Alfred's bedroom was a sanctuary that would be described as cozy, classical, and timeless. The bed had soft white sheets and the frame was made of light colored wood, along with the other wooden furniture in the room. Including the wardrobe, desk, and bedside drawers.

Alfred was sleeping silently on his king sized bed with a look of peace on his visage only seen in his current state. Alma's father worked tirelessly to work for his country and the world due to being a super power but also manages to make time for his family, even if it occasionally affects his health. He always put others before himself and that was when either the capitals or his eldest children stepped in.

Alma stood up and quietly made her way to the bed. She felt guilty about waking him up but the evil presence in the house was making her afraid to wander through the hallways and didn't want to be alone.

"Daddy?" Alma whispered, gently shaking her father's shoulder. She didn't need to repeat herself for Alfred was a light sleeper and awakened almost instantly.

"Alma," He said, gently, offering a comforting smile. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"There's something in the house." Alma replied. "It's a bad spirit."

Alfred closed his eyes and felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. "Yeah, I feel it too."

He reached over to his bedside drawer and picked up his walkie talkie. "Del, you awake?"

 _ **"What's up, Dad?"**_

"Do you know if anyone is practicing Native summoning rituals?" He asked, hoping the answer was yes. If not, then he would have to double check the spiritual wards and perform a cleansing of the property.

 _ **"Affirmative."**_ Delaware confirmed. _**"I'm doing a ritual with a few others. Don't worry, we'll do a cleansing once we're done. I promise, we got it under control."**_

"Alright, Del." Alfred said, relieved. "Goodnight."

 _ **"Night, Dad."**_

Alfred put his walkie talkie back on the stand and turned to his 48th child. "Don't worry, Alma.Del's going to make sure the evil spirit goes back to where it came from."

"Okay." Alma still didn't look comfortable at the thought of being alone. Alfred gave her a reassuring smile and lifted the covers.

"Come here, Sweetheart."

Arizona climbed into the bed and curled up next to America. She felt warm and safe in the light and fluffy sheets. Alfred tucked her in and pecked at her forehead.

"Goodnight, Alma." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

The voice made their hearts race but the sound of footsteps walking in their direction made the nations blood run cold. But the footsteps didn't sound like human feet. They sounded like hooves. Two hooves.

Fear coursed through their beings and the nations suddenly wished that they had left the library with Estonia and Latvia. The footsteps suddenly came to a halt.

A tall creature stood ten feet away. It was nothing any of the nations could have ever imagined. It stood over eight feet tall, its skin was a deathly gray color. The creature appeared as a gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave. Its eyes looked as though they were pushed deep into their sockets. It had the head of a decaying stag. Its lips were torn and bloody but revealed sharp teeth. The arms were longer than the creatures body and had long, sharp black claws.

"W-What is that thing?!" China exclaimed, taking out his wok and the other nations pulled out whatever they had for a weapon on themselves. Norway summoned his troll but the larger creature flinched back and whimpered in fear as if sensing something the others couldn't.

The sight of the troll didn't seem to sway the creature. It blinked with one eye and then with the other.

 _ **"What is that thing."**_ It parroted in its static voice.

Some of the nations had tears running down their faces. They had all been afraid many times in their lives but the fear they were currently experiencing made their past fears seem like children's nightmares of monsters in the closet.

The creature stared the nations down for a long agonizing moment before walking back in the direction it came from and disappeared behind a bookcase. The nations stood there for what felt like an eternity until Germany broke the silence.

"Let's go." His voice was shaky. "Ve need to get out of here."

The nations hurriedly but silently made their way to the library's entrance. Once the door was in their sights, an earsplitting scream pierced the air and they looked up to see the creature leap across the ceiling and grab onto a balcony. The countries ran out of their as fast as they could and didn't stop until they had locked themselves in their assigned guestrooms. None of them got any sleep that night.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

Once the nations ran out of the library as if the devil was after them, Maine emerged from his hiding spot and quickly pinned a circle of sage above the door. He sighed in relief. Now the spirit couldn't get out of the library. The states could perform a cleansing without chasing it down the hallway. America, the states, capitals, and guest nations had a spiritual artifact pinned above their bedroom doors to prevent negative energies from getting in. They wouldn't be able to hear any spirits either except for tapping or scratching in the hallway. They wouldn't have heard the terrible scream from the creature currently trapped in the library.

"Is it done, Claude?" Pennsylvania asked from behind him. The younger state gave a shaky nod and Delaware walked up the library. She held up the paper she used to summon the creature and William lit a match. He handed it to his eldest sister and she set the paper on fire. The creature let out a pained howl from within the library before silence once again consumed the area.

Charity then took a roll of sage out of her pocket and held it out for William to light it before opening the door to cleanse the library of any negative energy the spirit may have left behind.

Pennsylvania and Maine shared a look. Once Delaware was done, they all swore to never summon a wendigo ever again. No matter the circumstances.

 **AN: Congratulations to SkiesEagle and Lady Nox the Night Angel! You were correct. The spirit the states summoned was a wendigo.**

 **For those who don't know, Wendigo are Native American spirits associated with cannibalism in Algonquian folklore. They are native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of both the United States and Canada.**

 **I just couldn't scare Latvia. Seriously, I'd say the kid has been through enough. (And he's** _ **so**_ **adorable!)**


	16. Chapter 16

50 States: Chapter 16

The next morning, ten nations (and Sealand), the capitals, provinces, territories, and states (minus America's eldest children from ages thirteen to eighteen) sat in the dining hall enjoying their breakfasts but most of their guests were missing. Only four guest nations were seated at the same table where they dined with their capitals last night.

Lithuania had seated himself with his brothers and began telling them about how he came to know about the states and becoming a godfather. The younger Baltics listened intently, occasionally laughing at a funny story, and conversed with Colorado and West Virginia, Toris's other goddaughters. Lithuania didn't seem concerned about the disappearance of America's older states but would occasionally check his watch or look at the entrance.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein sat across from their capitals and next to the other Germanic capitals. It was nearing 9:00 but the other nations still haven't entered the dining hall.

"Daddy, can I wake up the nations?" Utah pleaded, giving her best puppy eyes to her father.

"Sure, they should have been here almost an hour ago anyway." Alfred commented. "Wonder what's keeping them. They can't be lost."

America knew the mansion was big. That's why he had left a map in each guest room. Each map was very detailed and had very specific instructions on how to get around certain areas of the property.

With a squeal, Utah kissed her father's cheek and disappeared with a pop, teleporting to Alfred's office. A few moments later, the sound of a bugle rang through the intercoms before Utah's voice followed.

 _ **"Good morning, nations. Please report to the dining hall at once. Our father America has requested your presence though I have no idea why to be honest. Not a lot of you are what we North Americans call the best company. Have a nice day and enjoy the rest of your time at the Jones residence. We hope you survive your stay."**_

Alfred's eye twitched and he pinched the bridge of his nose but he was trying to suppress a smirk. He probably should have told Helen to make the call straight to the point. Did his states like tormenting the nations? If they did then he was going to have a headache ten times worse than at the average World meeting. The states, provinces, and territories laughed at the 45th state's announcement. Even Canada, Mexico, the capitals, and the godparent nations looked amused. Prussia however, was laughing out loud and slamming his hand on the table.

"You all know what that means, right?" Prussia cackled. "Something awesome is going to happen!"

"Drastic is probably a better word." Belarus corrected. She had been watching America's states all afternoon yesterday and they had been whispering to each other, no doubt planning something for their guests. Natalia had a feeling that it will be funny to watch. It usually is when America's children plan a prank or something. As long as they didn't turn on each other in the end. The fights will be impossible to break up and Alfred was already a workaholic. He didn't need rebuilding half the house on his almost never ending list of things he needed to do.

Natalia didn't know how Alfred manages the stress of being a superpower and a father. She nearly shuddered at the memory of when America told her about the amount of work he gets per day. Not even her brother received that much work.

Her suspicions had been confirmed when Michigan had entered her room last night and awoken her. The states were up to something and asked for her help. Who was she to refuse her godchildren?

When the nations came in, they looked around frantically as if an animal was going to pounce on them at any moment. The nations already in the dining room and the capitals looked bewildered at their behavior while America's states were trying to hide their snickers, causing America's youngest states, Mexico's and Canada's kids looked at them questioningly.

"What happened to them?" Nova Scotia, a fifteen year old girl with brown hair and violet eyes asked Virginia.

Edith giggled at the nations before whispering in Nova Scotia's ear. Said girl's eyes widened at first but turned into an evil smirk when her cousin explained the full plan.

"America," England tried to keep himself composed but was visibly shaking. "I k-know this may sound absurd but..."

As America's former guardian struggled to find the correct words, France cut in. "There's a horrible monster in your house!"

Alfred's eyes widened. "Dude, what-"

"It was huge!" China exclaimed. "It had the head of a deer but it walked like a human and it had long arms!"

"What-" Alfred still couldn't finish a sentence with the commotion that other countries were making.

"Brother, please let's get out of here! What if that thing comes back?!" Ukraine begged, looking ready to cry while Russia just looked confused.

Nanuq and Leilani looked back and forth at their guests and father as they yelled frantically. The two youngest states couldn't understand why the nations were upset nor could they comprehend why they were yelling at their father. And they didn't like it.

Nanuq picked up one of his pancakes drenched in his uncle's famous maple syrup and flung it at England's head. The whole room went silent.

England's face burned a bright red and turned in the direction where he was hit, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"Who-" He snarled before a bowl of oatmeal was slammed into his face. Everybody in the North American family started laughing. England removed the bowl and was shocked to see London's arm extended while looking quite pleased with herself.

"Aw sweet! Food fight!" Kansas yelled before throwing his plate at the guest nations.

"Hit the deck!" America shouted, tossing the table over to shield himself, Gilbert, Natalia, and Russia. Romano, Lithuania, Canada, Mexico, and a few capitals followed their example.

"This is cool and scary." Sealand said in awe as he watched the North American children and capitals throw food at the nations from behind America's table.

"Let's just hope they don't turn on each other." Romano remarked, shuddering. "Don't forget what happened last time."

"Mr. America, why are you not using the whistle?" Estonia asked, clinging to Lithuania and Latvia. "Shouldn't you stop them?"

America shook his head. "Sorry but I allow the kids to have food fights as long as they clean up afterwards."

"Well done, Lani!" DC shouted, watching Hawaii fling poached eggs at China. "Make Mama proud, Baby Girl!"

" _Frappez-le dans la_ _tête, Charles!_ " Paris shouted as Quebec prepared to fling a plate of eggs at France.

After forty minutes into the food fight, the kids had run out of ammunition and sat back to admire their work while the nations and capitals peeked over their makeshift forts. Beijing burst out laughing before quickly covering her mouth. Nova Scotia, a teenage girl with brown hair and violet eyes, sputtered before she burst out laughing with the other North American children following suit.

The nations were covered from head to toe in food and condiments. Most of the G8 and Spain bearing the worst of it. They looked as if they were trapped in human shaped mountains of food. The capitals and godparents also started to laugh. Prussia was now in hysterical laughter and rolling around on the floor.

"Mein gott, West!" He wheezed. "You look-Pfft-like a...a PFFFTTT-HAHAHAHAHA!"

Germany growled as he tried to remove the yolk from his hair. Italy was wailing and waving a white flag, England was bright red but appeared to be in a state of shock, France was crying about his hair and outfit being ruined. Spain licked some yogurt off his face and hummed at the taste.

Sakura walked up to Japan and tapped on his shoulder. "Mr. Japan?"

When the Asian turned to look at her, an omelet was slammed into his face. Tokyo giggled before jumping behind a table. "I have been wanting to do that for years!"

Alfred sighed but he was smiling and turned to Emily. "This is going to take a while to clean up."

"Yep." She agreed, observing the damage. "At least they didn't turn on each other like Lovino said."

America winced. "Oh yeah, that would have been really bad."

"Looks like your meeting will be needing to wait, Fredka." Ivan commented.

Indeed, the meeting will have to wait. For America knew it would take over two hours to clean up this mess.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

 _ **"Del, do you copy?"**_

"What's up, Minnie?" Charity answered her walkie talkie.

 _ **"A food fight went down in the dining hall."**_ Minnesota informed. _**"So it looks like the meeting with Dad is going to be rescheduled."**_

"The nations get their asses whooped?" Delaware smiled. Minnesota laughed on the other end.

 _ **"Oh yeah. They got whooped real bad."**_ Caroline snickered. _**"They're practically a buffet now."**_

Both sisters giggled. "Send me the tapes later. Who started it?"

 _ **"Nanuq."**_

"Remind me to thank him for that. This actually gives us some extra time for our little 'project'."

 _ **"Heh. Suppose it does. I'll meet you in the tunnels. 32 out."**_

As Minnesota ended the call, Delaware had to make some to her brothers and sisters. Then they will continue their little 'project' for the nations.


	17. Chapter 17

50 States: Chapter 17

"Alright Dudes, since I'd rather not get my office dirty, we'll hold the meeting on the patio." America announced after the dining room was nearly clean. The nations were still covered with food and contrary to belief, he liked to keep his office tidy and he did not want any stains on the carpet. One time when he summoned his sons who managed the farming, they failed to mention how dirty they were and got mud all over the floor. It took a long time to clean it up.

"We're terribly sorry about the mess." Lithuania apologized. "The children got a little carried away."

"A little?" England asked in bewilderment. "Those brats ruined my best clothes! If you cannot control your own little bastar-"

The Brit froze when a knife whizzed past his face and went into the wall.

"You will not finish that sentence, _Anhlija._ " Belarus snarled, menacingly, an insane smile creeping onto her face. Russia was smiling and his aura started to grow.

"And that's my cue." America cut in before the situation could escalate and pulled out his remote. "See you guys outside."

With that he pressed the button and the nations fell through another trapdoor.

"DAMN YOU AMERICA!" England shouted before he fell.

As the trapdoor closed itself, Estonia made his presence known. "Um, Mr. America, could we just take the stairs?"

"Sure, not a problem, Dude."

Once America escorted the younger Baltics, Sealand, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein out of the dining hall, the godparents looked at each other and nodded.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

When America got to the patio, the nations were groaning and trying to steady themselves. The trapdoor in the dining hall had many loops and turns so dizziness was the first thing that struck them once the nations landed.

Alfred pulled a folder out of his bag and started handing each nation a sheet of paper. "Okay Dudes and Dudettes, I'm gonna try to make this quick. All you need to do is sign these contracts."

At the blank looks he continued. "My states are still classified information so these contracts are to make sure you don't tell your bosses, governments, or anyone about the states."

America's expression suddenly became grave. "Those who break this contract will have serious consequences. Not only will you pay for it, your entire country will."

"You can't do that!" China protested.

"What the bloody hell gives you the right to order us about?!" England shouted.

 _ **Click**_

Everyone froze at the sound and Germany was the first that dared to slowly turn to face the end of a pistol, wielded by Delaware who looked ready to go to war. Her jovial smile was replaced with a tight line and her eyes were narrowed. She was dressed in a camouflage outfit and her belt carried grenades and pouches that were likely filled with ammunition.

The nations were all surrounded by the states but what shocked them even more was that Prussia, Romano, Lithuania, Belarus, and Russia were among them. Each were armed and pointing a gun at another nation.

Prussia had an AK-47 pointed at Austria and Hungary and his cocky grin was replaced with a threatening glare that even made Hungary flinch.

Romano had his Beretta aimed at his Northern half and Spain. Belarus held a Makarov pistol while her brother had a Tokarev and Lithuania had his sniper rifle trained on Poland.

"You have to sign it." Delaware finally broke the tense silence. "Those who don't will go back to their countries in a body bag."

"R-Romano, _per favore,_ put the gun down-"

"No talking!" The South Italian barked, instantly shutting up his former caretaker.

"Liet, please-" Poland tried to keep his voice from shaking. Lithuania had no trace of nervousness or hesitation upon him.

"Quiet!" The eldest Baltic hissed, looking uncharacteristically angry before turning to his younger brothers. "Eduard, Raivis, I do not want either of you to get hurt so if you would please get behind me so you will not be accidentally shot. Then, I want you two to sign the contract. Is that understood?"

Estonia and Latvia had never heard their brother speak to them in such a manner and it was very nerve racking to see him so unlike himself. Eduard gathered the papers and quickly ushered Latvia out of the lines of fire. Illinois, who had been standing next to her godfather, handed them a pen and the Baltics quickly signed the contracts.

"You too, Ukraine." Russia said, gesturing for his older sister to get behind him. Katyusha numbly moved behind her siblings and was handed a pen to sign the contract.

"Y'all better follow their example if you wanna live." Texas warned, pointing his rifle against Denmark's back.

"Better hurry, _Zhongguo._ " California said in a sickly sweet voice while pointing a submachine gun at the Chinese man. "I've got a very, very itchy trigger finger."

"Alright! Alright, enough!" England begged as he tried to keep himself from shaking while Massachusetts aimed a rifle at his head and had a maniacal grin on his face. "W-we'll sign it."

"Good." America smirked in victory and watched as Pennsylvania handed a pen to England and told him to pass it around while keeping his luger trained on the nations.

Once every nation signed the contract, South Carolina walked around collecting the papers and handed them to her father who placed them in his bag before stepping out of the line of fire.

"Alright, ve signed it." Germany said, cautiously. "Can you call zhem off now?"

America seemed to ponder the idea for a moment. "Hmm, I don't know. Kids?"

"We got this, Dad." New Jersey said, his dark aura glowering. Alfred gave his son a nod and headed back inside but gestured for the two younger Baltics and Ukraine to follow him.

"Sealand, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, you may go with our father." Pennsylvania said. "These guys here are the ones we want."

"Besides," North Carolina added. "We prefer not to attack other kids unless they deserve it."

Switzerland glared at the states before taking his sister's arm and leading her inside for the safety of the house with Sealand running after them.

"We signed the contract so put your guns down-" China was cut off with a jab to the stomach with California's gun.

"Oh, I've waited too long for this." Louisiana smirked at the fearful expression on France's face.

"You're finally gonna get it, Lobsterback." Massachusetts cackled insanely.

"Just give the word, Del." Oregon said, pointing his pistol at Iceland, who will deny it but was clinging to Norway, looking fearful of the weapons being pointed at them.

"FIRE!" Delaware screamed. Instantly, the states and godparents pulled their triggers and the nations screamed (very feminine screams).

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

"C'mon! You're gonna miss it!" America exclaimed, leading the spared, unsuspecting nations and micronation to a nearby window.

"Miss what?" Sealand asked.

"Just look!" America pointed out the window. Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, and Sealand joined America in looking out the window and gasped when they saw the states pull the triggers.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

The nations were soaked with water, and the states started laughing. Even the godparents were unable to hold back their laughter. Some of them were barely able to stand and were clutching their midsections.

"Mein Gott!" Prussia exclaimed. "We got you good! You should've seen your faces!"

"Totally priceless." Virginia clapped Gilbert on the shoulder.

 _ **Bang**_

Prussia was suddenly laying on the ground, dazed, and gulped at the sight of Hungary standing over him.

"Prussia," She seethed, dripping wet. "Explain."

Hungary suddenly shrieked when she was shot with water on all sides.

"Keep your hands off him, She-Beast!" Pennsylvania snapped, keeping his very realistic water gun on Elizabeta.

"Yeah, you ain't allowed to beat up our godparents on the property." Texas added.

Germany turned to Delaware. "You vill explain zhis, Delaware!"

Charity rolled her eyes. "Well, since you asked oh so nicely. We decided get payback for not only ourselves but the capitals and our godparents as well."

"Payback?!" England exclaimed. "What the bloody hell for?!"

"Liet, why?" Poland asked in bewilderment.

"I don't recall doing anything to you!" Iceland nearly shouted, his face flushed. New Jersey scoffed.

"In order, the Revolutionary War, War of 1812, World War I, World War II, pretty much all conflicts we had with you in the past. T, I'm sure you can answer that. And as for you, Iceland, unless you've got relations to a godparent who thinks you are undeserving of the prank, you'll endure it with the other nations. Do you all understand now?" The third state listed.

"Well Poland," Toris began. "I mostly went along because my godchildren wanted my help but they wanted to get back at you on my behalf."

"What are you-" Poland sputtered but was cut off by Illinois.

"Oh save your breath, Polack." Violet snapped. "You think Dėdė keeps things from us?"

"We know about you abandoning him to Russia." Scarlett added. "He begged for help but you just laughed as he was taken away."

"And you call yourself a friend." Nora sniffed.

"Alright girls, that's enough." Lithuania chastised before turning to Poland. "No worries about that, Feliks. All's forgiven now that I've seen what you look like when you are scared. I find it quite funny to be honest."

While this was happening, France was whining about his appearance. "My clothes, my hair! They're ruined!"

"Aw, zip it, Frenchie." Louisiana said, admiring her handiwork. "At least you're mostly clean from the food fight earlier."

Her gaze suddenly darkened. "Besides, this was for selling my people and bringing slavery to my land. This is child's play compared to what we could do to you if Daddy allowed it."

France gulped.

"Fratello, why?!" Italy wailed. Romano rolled his eyes while Connecticut snickered.

"Because we wanted to get back at you for annoying Zio Lovino all the time." Susanna stated. "Besides, we had Dad's permission to play our little prank on you."

"Speaking of pranks," Maryland suddenly shouted. "BOMBS AWAY!"

The nations barely had a chance to react when water balloons were tossed from the balcony above them, never once missing a target, and soaking the nations more than they already were.

"WAAAH! GERMANY SAVE ME!" Italy shouted, cowering behind the German. After a long, brutal few minutes of failing to dodge the water balloons, America reemerged from the house.

"Cease fire!" He shouted, waving his hand. "Cease fire! C'mon kids, cut it out!"

There was groaning from the balcony and Missouri peered over the railing with a blue water balloon in her hand.

"Dad, we were just getting started." She complained. Wisconsin nodded from behind her.

"I know, Becky." Alfred said. "I just needed to make sure you gave them time to breathe. By the looks of things, you really did a number on them. I approve."

England turned red once more and his hands were clenched into fists. First, he was attacked by smaller children with food, ruining his best clothes, and now he's been soaked to the bone with freezing cold water. This was not his day.

To put it simply, he was furious.

"AMERICA, I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!" England roared but halted in his tracks when water balloons started raining down on him faster than the first time. Meanwhile, Massachusetts signaled to Georgia as he placed something on the ground. Georgia nodded and stuck out her leg when England stumbled backwards, causing him to trip and land on his rear.

BLARP

England turned an impossibly darker shade of red and pulled up what he had landed on. It was a whoopee cushion. The states burst out laughing again.

"HA HA HA! Whoopee cushion!" New York laughed. "Classic!"

Nanuq wandered over to Delaware and tugged on her leg. "Can we start Operation Red now?"

"Oh man, this is going to be epic!" Massachusetts grinned. The nations were beginning to panic.

"Vhat's Operation Red?" Germany demanded. The states looked at each other and the look in their eyes filled the nations with dread.


	18. Chapter 18

50 States: Chapter 18

"Listen up, dumbasses." New Jersey shouted. "And listen good because I'm only saying this once. Our security cameras showed us that you went against our father's specific instructions not to go in the East Wing last night."

The nations began to pale.

"So now you are going to play a little game with us." New Jersey started to grin. "You all have to find the other guns and avoid being shot by us except for a few certain nations. Australia, New Zealand, South Korea, and Denmark. You four are getting a head start."

"Head start?" Australia raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Not that we're complaining!" New Zealand added quickly.

"One, because you have good relations with our father." Delaware listed. "Two, you never attacked us. And three, unlike most of these guys, we kind of like you."

"Really?" Denmark asked with a grin. "You like me?"

New Jersey scowled. "Don't push it, Dane."

Norway inwardly began to respect the third state (just a little) while Denmark chuckled nervously. Delaware continued the instructions.

"The other guns are located throughout the yard so my advice to you would be to split up. They're not all in one location. There are various types of guns. Water, paint, real, firecracker, dupes, and mystery. The mystery guns won't be able to open without certain keys hence why they have their names so be careful if you decide to use them. You never know what might be inside."

"We're going to use real guns?" China asked, uncertainly.

"If you find any, yes." Pennsylvania said, bluntly.

Italy gripped Germany's arm. "Germany, I don't want to die! Don't let them shoot me!"

"You can't do this!" England shouted.

"P-please try to reconsider..." Finland stuttered. While he wasn't afraid to use guns he didn't want to have to shoot children.

"SHUT UP!" New Jersey roared, immediately silencing the nations. "If you listen you'll find out what they're for. The real guns are used to tell everyone that you give up. You're not shooting anyone with real bullets."

The nations sighed with relief.

"However, there are only two real guns so you should probably think twice before you surrender. Someone might need it more than you." Pennsylvania warned before looking directly at Italy. "White flags don't count as surrender in this game. It only makes you a target."

Italy gulped and gripped Germany's arm harder. This game sounded really scary.

"All nations, except Australia, New Zealand, South Korea, and Denmark, have ten seconds to hide and search for a weapon." South Carolina announced before turning to the four said nations. "You four each get a water gun and a thirty second head start."

Georgia, New Hampshire, and Vermont handed the four nations each a water gun.

"Prepare to run." Delaware shouted. "When I shoot, you take off. Got it?"

"Got it." The four nations got into a sprinting position while the others watched anxiously but also in outrage. How was this fair?!

Louisiana then approached the four and gestured for them to come closer.

"This is only for you to know." She whispered. "Be careful and watch out for other states, capitals and traps. They're hidden like the other weapons throughout the property so be on your guard."

Denmark, Australia, New Zealand, and South Korea each gave a grateful nod.

Delaware took a real pistol off her belt and raised it in the air before firing. The four immediately sprinted off into the yard. Once they were out of sight, Delaware turned to the remaining countries.

"Prepare to run!" She barked. They barely had enough time before Charity fired her pistol for the second time and took off running as if their lives depended on it. Which it probably did.

Operation Red has begun.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

The nations ran in all directions, splitting up as Delaware had advised, and never dared to look behind them, afraid to see one of America's insane kids chasing them with those realistic water guns. The Nordics, minus Denmark, stayed together. Then the remaining G8, England, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, and China, along with Spain. The final group was Austria, Hungary, and Poland.

The G8 and Spain were currently wandering through the corn field. The stalks were over ten feet tall and were very thick. It was impossible to see through them.

"Damn, I can barely see." England muttered.

Germany immediately hushed him. "Quiet! Don't you hear that?"

Everyone froze and listened. Rustling was heard from about ten feet away and seemed to be coming closer. A moment later it stopped. Germany felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck. He felt as though he was being watched but he didn't move and remained as still as possible.

A long, agonizing minute later, the rustling started to move away from where the nations were located.

England breathed a sigh of relief before gesturing everyone forward. "Let's go. We need to find weapons to defend ourselves."

"We could just surrender now." Italy said, holding his white flag but Germany slapped it out of his hands.

"Dummkopf! Don't you remember vhat Pennsylvania said?" He hissed. "You need to fire a real gun to surrender. Zhe vhite flag vill only draw zhem right to us!"

"Oh." Italy seemed to deflate. Why did the states want them to use real weapons as a means of surrender. What if someone got hurt?

As if reading his mind, France patted Italy on the shoulder. "Come, mon ami. We must keep going. If we find any real guns, you can have them."

Italy's mood seemed to brighten a little and the group trudged forward through the corn.

"America's children are insane!" China exasperated. "What do they hope to achieve from this?"

"I do not know." Japan answered. "Maybe they are simply very protective of their home and see us as a threat?"

"That's ridiculous! Why would we be a threat?" Spain asked in bewilderment. "Si, it's a shock to find out America, Canada, and Mexico are parents but I would never threaten them."

Antonio continued in a more serious tone. "I am very upset that Rosa and Lovi kept this from me. But I need to talk to them about it. Colony or not, Mexico's states are practically my family too."

Spain's expression suddenly softened. "I want to make things right between us. I want to be involved in their lives. To be close to them like how Lovi is with Connecticut."

The G8 were silent as they processed Spain's words. What he said was true. The children of the North American countries were their family too and they had messed up their chances of being close to them over and over again. Meanwhile, their capitals had fled from them to live with America and took their places as family to the states, provinces, and territories.

The children looked to the capitals as family while the nations were seen as strangers, unsure if they could be trusted. Which was actually understandable for the children and their parents had been hurt by other nations. Hostility should have been expected from the start if their father or mother feared that other countries would take the first chance they got to attack innocent children.

Little did the nations know, the presence that they sensed earlier never left. A figure with brunette hair was stalking them and waiting for the right moment to strike.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

The four Nordics wandered through the wooded area of the vast yard and came across an old sawmill. It looked as though it was still used but was currently vacant.

"This place looks empty. We could probably hide here until it's over." Norway stated.

"How can you be sure?" Iceland asked, eyeing the building in suspicion. "For all we know someone could be hiding in there. Maybe one of those crazy states."

"I didn't see all of them back at the patio." Finland added. Sweden nodded in agreement. But then again, you couldn't see all of fifty children from ages five to eighteen.

"We'll just have to tread lightly and keep an eye out." Norway replied. "Besides, what other choice do we have?"

As the Northern Europeans made their way to the entrance, a creak was heard from inside. They froze. Finland stepped forward and gestured for Sweden to follow. They paused to listen again. Nothing.

Sweden decided to be the first to enter and slowly opened the door. The Nordics flinched at how loud the door creaked as it opened. Berwald walked inside cautiously before gesturing for Finland, Norway, and Iceland to follow. They looked in every direction for signs of danger as they headed for the stairs.

Suddenly, Sweden stopped and held his hand up, signaling the others to stop as well.

"What is it, Sve?" Tino whispered but Berwald hushed him and pointed to the floor above them. They all listened. And they heard it. Footsteps were coming from above them. But they had stopped as soon as they started and all was silent again.

Sweden ushered the others towards the stairs and they slowly went up. Iceland put his hands up in defense when they looked at him for landing on a creaky step. When Sweden got to the top, he lifted his head above the floor to get a better look.

He couldn't see anyone but someone was definitely up here. The footprints in the dust were proof of that.

"W'it h're." Berwald said before climbing the last step. The atmosphere seemed more tense now that he was alone. He could feel someone watching him but didn't know where it was coming from.

A click echoed through the mill.

Sweden was tempted to freeze but whipped around to see a figure in the shadows, behind a pile of logs. But Sweden could see a pair of familiar blue eyes through the darkness as the figure stepped forward. All the while, keeping what looked like a machine gun pointed at its possible victim.

 **AN: Anyone have an idea of who these people are?**


	19. Chapter 19

50 States: Chapter 19

"Sve?"

The figure emerged from the shadows to reveal...

Denmark.

The Nordics were for once relieved to see the Dane. Not that Norway would ever admit that out loud.

"Idiot! Put that gun down!" He growled.

"Hehe. Sorry Norge." Denmark lowered his weapon. "Glad you could join us. The guys and I decided to make this mill our base for the game."

"The guys?" Iceland asked.

"Yeah. Australia, New Zealand, and South Korea." Matthias grinned. "We found this place before you got here."

"Where are they now?" Finland asked, looking around.

"They went to search for the other weapons and I'm taking the first watch." Denmark replied. "Since you're here, you want to join our little group? We could stand a better chance against the states."

Before the Nordics could reply, another pair of footsteps rushed up the stairs followed by the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Denmark, are you-" Australia paused, training his gun on the intruders. "Oh, sorry mates."

"Please lower your weapon." Finland said, eyeing the submachine gun identical to the one Denmark was carrying.

Australia lowered his weapon before visibly relaxing. "Sorry. I saw the door open and figured Denmark might've been in trouble."

"Hey Australia." Denmark greeted. "You find anything?"

Australia grinned. "You bet, Mate."

He removed a bag from his shoulders and dumped its contents onto the floor. Two pistols, three grenades, and a small box of paint bullets.

Australia lifted one of the pistols, a Colt 45. "This one's loaded with paint and the other is a water gun."

He gestured to the second gun, a Glock 17 Mm.

"So what now?" Iceland asked.

"We wait for Zea and South Korea." Australia said, examining a grenade. "You think we should test these out?"

Denmark shrugged. "Not sure. They could be dupes, but I don't want to risk it if they're real."

No one objected to that.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

Meanwhile, on the third floor...

" _Mu jumal!_ This is incredible!" Estonia said in awe after America escorted the spared nations to the security control room where the view of every camera on the property could be seen. Estonia looked like a little kid on his first day to an amusement park.

Minnesota was seated in front of a set of screens that showed the view of the cameras outside. She gave the nations a small wave before turning back to the screens.

"Thanks. We like it too." America said, proudly. "You can see everything in this room. Except the occupied bedrooms."

Caroline suddenly jolted up. "Dad! You got to see this!"

Alfred walked behind his daughter and looked at the screen she was pointing at.

"All right! Baltic sisters coming in hot!" He cheered.

 _Baltic sisters?!_ Estonia and Latvia rushed to the screen to see the Baltic capitals attacking Austria, Hungary, and Poland.

"Wow, they're good." Latvia said, watching Riga take out Hungary.

"Yep." America agreed. "They usually hide in this side of the forest during a gun fight."

"Looks like Tante Anneliese is going to make her move." Minnesota said, looking at another screen.

America grinned. "Oh man, I gotta see this!"

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

The G8, China, and Spain had made their way out of the cornfield and were wandering towards the forest.

Italy whimpered. "Germany, I feel like I'm being watched."

Before Germany could reply, a shot of water flew from the cornfield and hit Italy right in the head. Shrieking, the Italian dove behind Germany and started waving a white flag.

"Take cover!" Germany shouted, grabbing Italy and diving behind a tree. The others followed suit.

Panting, China quickly peeked behind the tree. "It came from right behind us!"

"Yes, we can see that!" England snapped. How did no one notice that someone was right behind them? The shot had come directly from where they had been standing just less than a minute ago. The tall stalks of corn made it difficult to see the culprit.

Spain suddenly saw something in the corner of his eye and he instantly perked up.

"Look, amigos!" He quickly pointed to where he was looking and the others followed his gaze. Beneath a tree, thirty feet away, were three machine guns, two rifles, and two pistols.

"I'll go get them."

"Be careful of zhat sniper." Germany warned. "Take someone vith you."

"France! On my signal, we sprint!" Spain told his friend.

"Understood, mon ami." France nodded.

"Ready...GO!" Spain and France took off towards the weapons. A shot of water barely missed Spain's head and another got France in the arm. The two members of the Bad Touch Trio snatched a weapon and hid behind a tree.

Spain then turned back to the other nations. "Get the rest of the guns, we will provide covering fire!"

France and Spain prepared to shoot.

"Now!" Antonio hissed.

 _ **BANG**_

Everyone jumped at the shot and Spain froze in shock. His pistol was real! Suddenly, the shooter in the cornfield emerged. It was Vienna. She was dressed in an army green suit and was carrying a sniper rifle.

"You just surrendered, _Spanien_." Anneliese smirked before turning to the other nations. "May I advise you to check the ammunition before firing your weapons."

" _Dios_ _mío_ _!"_ Spain exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Vienna! Are you hurt?!-"

"Calm down, I'm obviously not hurt." The Austrian capital cut off the Spaniard's worried rambling with a roll of her eyes. "You can just consider yourself lucky that your shot was off target."

Vienna then took Spain by the arm. "Since you are no longer in the game, I will escort you back to the house."

"Oh, and one more thing." She said, looking directly at Italy. "Spain just used one of the real guns, so you if you want to surrender you'll have to find the last one before somebody else does. If not...then you're going to be out here for quite a while. However, you never know what might be in the mystery guns."

Italy held onto Germany and cringed at the thought of remaining out here with more people shooting at him. He hoped that one of the other guns Spain found would be a real one.

Once Vienna and Spain were out of sight, the nations checked the ammunition of the remaining guns. Two water guns, a paint gun, two firecrackers, and a mystery pistol.

France's weapon was a water submachine gun, England too the other water gun, Germany selected the paint gun, Japan and China were armed with firecracker rifles, and Italy was handed the mystery gun.

"Don't fire it right avay." Germany said, handing the weapon to Italy. "Ve don't know for sure vhat's in it. You should only use it vhen you are cornered and run out of other options. Got it?"

"Okay." Italy mumbled, holding the pistol. He knew it was false hope, but he prayed that he would never have to use it.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

 _ **"Come in, 21."**_

"What's up, Minnie?" Illinois whispered from her hiding spot. She, West Virginia, Colorado, and Lithuania were positioned in the trees near the gardens, keeping an eye out for the nations.

 _ **"Austria, Hungary, and Poland were chased out of the forest by the Baltic C's and are heading in the G8's direction."**_ Minnesota warned. _**"Ark is going to let the dogs out."**_

"Copy that, 21 out." Violet ended the call before signaling to her sisters and godfather. "Be on guard! The enemy's going to be heading our way very soon."

Nora giggled. "Looks like we're getting another shot at the Pole, Dede."

"It seems so but I am going to try a shot at Germany." Toris replied. While shooting at Poland had been very satisfying, he wanted a chance to get one of the more 'powerful' countries.

"I want the Brit." Scarlett stated.

Violet hushed them and listened. They could all hear barking in the distance. "Prepare yourselves."

 _We got you now, nations._ She grinned mentally at the thought of shooting at the nations with her new choice of weapon.

 **AN: Well, here's chapter 19. The next chapter will be the end of the gun fight and it will have more action than this one.**

 **BTW, if you like Angsty fics about Poland or Holocaust stories, check out my other story Immolation. Fair warning though, it's rated M for a reason.**

 **If you decide to check it out, let me know your opinion!**

 **Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

50 States: Chapter 20

Poland, Hungary, and Austria panted as they ran for the safety of the trees within the wooded area of America's massive backyard. The Baltic capitals had been hiding in the trees and took them by surprise. The three were once again soaked by water guns. Riga had been especially difficult to dodge for she had the superior aim out of the sisters. Unlike her nation, Riga did not look to be the type to hesitate hurting those who got in her way.

Ilona had piercing eyes that looked as if they could see right through you. Searching their target for weakness and use it to her advantage. She took great delight in seeing the surprised fear on their faces before blasting them with water, followed by Vilnius and Tallinn. Riga's deep red dress and wicked grin made her look like a demoness straight from the depths of Hell.

Hungary was dragging Austria who looked as if he were going to faint from exhaustion despite not running very far in Poland's opinion.

"Like, how are you this tired?!" Feliks asked in bewilderment. "We didn't even run that far!"

Hungary answered for him when Austria continued to wheeze. "He...doesn't get out...much."

Poland scoffed. "No kidding."

A rustling in the bushes made the trio freeze in terror and dread began to fill their beings.

"Nien...not again." Austria whimpered, still wheezing. The three braced themselves as a figure emerged from the bushes.

"Poland...Austria?" Germany stepped out of the bushes, followed by the remaining G8 members and China. The trio immediately sighed in relief. While they knew this was just a game, the states and capitals were frightening when they wanted to be. They've proven that countless times during the nations visit.

"Fancy seeing you lot here." England said, lowering his gun. He raised an eyebrow at their soaked and disheveled appearances. "Let me guess, the states?"

"No, the Baltic capitals." Hungary corrected, helping Austria stand up.

Poland shuddered. "Word of advice if you see Riga. Run, hide, and pray she doesn't find you."

France laughed. "Are you telling me that little _Lettonie's_ capital did this?"

Hungary glared at him. "Don't underestimate her, France. Riga may be small but she has the aim of an expert. We barely got away."

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

Meanwhile...

Arkansas made his way towards the house. Near the front porch, beneath one of the balconies was an exterior cellar door. This was the location where he and Illinois had snuck in the guard dogs last night. Florida and Louisiana also kept their alligators in the basement but unlike the dogs, they were put in unbreakable glass cages all the time by the orders of their father.

Jeremy unlocked the entrance and the doors made loud creaks as they were opened. He braced himself for what came next.

The dogs greeted the teen with sharp, gleaming canines and began barking as they charged towards him. One of the German Shepherds pounced on him...

...and started smothering him with affectionate licks.

Jeremy laughed as he struggled to speak and gently pushed the dog away by the snout. "Hehe...Okay! Okay! I'm happy to see ya too, girl."

As he stood up, Arkansas held out various pieces of cloth for the dogs to sniff.

"Go get 'em." He ordered, pointing in the direction where the dogs targets were located. With that, the German Shepherds, Rottweilers, and Doberman Pinschers took off into the yard and Arkansas snickered at the thought of those nations being chased by menacing dogs only to be cornered once again.

Jeremy almost pitied them. _Almost._

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

Hungary suddenly halted in her footsteps.

"Do you hear something?" She asked the other nations. Everyone stopped in their tracks and listened. It sounded like something or some _things_ were racing towards them. _Fast_

They didn't stick around to find out, knowing that whatever it was meant trouble, and started to run. As they ran, England caught something in the corner of his eye. Curiosity getting the better of him, he turned to look behind him. Arthur instantly regretted doing so and tried to run faster.

"Run!" He exclaimed. "And don't stop! There are dogs right behind us!"

The nations turned to look behind them and saw dozens of dogs running towards them. Seeing that their prey has spotted them, the dogs started barking viciously and looked more determined to sink their teeth into the nations as they gave chase.

"GERMANY DO SOMETHING!" Most of the nations yelled in panic.

"VHAT DO YOU VANT ME TO DO?!" The German shouted in agitation and possibly fear.

"They're German breeds, aren't they?" Poland shrieked, running ahead when one of the Rottweilers got a little too close to him while snapping its jaws.

"I didn't train zhem you fool!" Ludwig shouted back as the dogs started running faster and got closer to them.

"What are we going to do?!" Italy exclaimed in fright. He let out a girly scream when a Doberman caught his shirt in its jaws, tearing a piece of the fabric away.

"Just keep running!" France shouted, picking up the pace. "I do not want my beautiful face to be torn to pieces by those monsters!"

For once, nobody objected to what France said.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

"What's in that bag, Violet?" Toris asked as Illinois as she started writing in permanent marker, _**Water Guns,**_ onto a rucksack.

The fair haired girl lifted the sack and stopped at the ladder to the treehouse.

"This is just something I found in the woods last night while I was sneacking the dogs into the basement with Ark." She replied before descending the ladder. "Trust me, it's better if I get it down before this thing wakes up."

West Virginia suddenly sniffed the air and her eyes widened.

"Yes, please do that." She urged. Toris looked at his other goddaughter questioningly and Scarlett shuddered as she watched Violet set the bag down beneath the tree.

Colorado was looking off into the distance with a pair of binoculars when she suddenly jumped and called to her sister.

"Vi, hurry up! The nations are coming!"

Illinois dashed to the tree and scrambled up the ladder. As Lithuania helped Violet back into the treehouse, Scarlett called Prussia on her walkie talkie.

"Heads up, General. The nations might be coming your way very soon."

 _ **"Haha! Losers!"**_ Gilbert cackled on the other line. _**"I cannot wait to actually see for my awesome self to see them running around like headless chickens and then blast them into oblivion! Could this day get any more awesome?"**_

The red head cracked a smile. "Wellll...let's just say you'll smell them coming before you see them. 35 out."

West Virginia heard Prussia start to laugh before she ended the call and Nora turned back to them.

"They're getting closer!" She said in a hushed tone.

"Get to your places now!" Illinois hissed, taking position near one of the windows with her godfather and watched as the nations ran closer to their trap. She then pulled a dog whistle out of her breast pocket and blew into it.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

The dogs suddenly halted in their tracks and started looking around. Japan was the first to notice that they were no longer being chased and dared to look behind him, only to see the guard dogs trotting back in the direction they came.

"They stopped following us!" He called to the other nations. They stopped and turned to see that the demonic animals had disappeared back to whatever pit of hell they had come from.

Everyone stopped to catch their breath. Austria had collapsed to the ground, panting harder than he had been before and looked as if he were going to faint.

Hungary was the first to speak. "Why...did they stop?"

"Who cares?" England panted. "Whatever reason it was, at least they're gone. Besides, didn't America keep those dogs in the kennels?"

"Ja, zhat's vhat zhe states said." Germany said, narrowing his eyes. "Someone must have let them out."

"Zhose...children," Austria wheezed. "Are...animals!"

Poland then caught sight of a rucksack beneath one of the trees a few feet away. It had a white piece of paper attached to it and written in bold letters was ' _ **Water Guns**_ '.

Relief swept over him like a wave before catching the attention of Hungary and Austria. He pointed to the bag and Elizabeta's expression brightened while Austria only continued to catch his breath.

"Oh finally!" Hungary sighed in relief. "We now have a chance to fight back."

As she and Poland approached the bag, four pairs of eyes were watching them from above, and were waiting for their signal to strike.

Hungary began to open the bag and Poland stood behind her, waiting almost impatiently to get his hands on a weapon. He was tired of running around without anything to defend himself against the American family. While this was just a game, (a very terrifying game) the pride of the nations were on the line. Full grown countries were being terrorized by states, most of them were not even physically adults yet, and not to mentions the capitals. Their own capitals, who should be siding with their own country, were more loyal to America than them.

Once the bag was opened, a bushy black and white tail popped out. Feliks and Elizabeta screamed as a horrible odor was shot from the bag, spraying them with the foul scent.

"What the bloody hell?!" England shouted, sprinting towards the pair before stopping in his tracks when he smelled it. His eyes widened in disbelief. "Is that...?"

"SKUNK!" France shrieked like a girl and ran away at the speed of Italy during a retreat with said Italian running after him, wailing about how he didn't want to be sprayed.

Laughter then could be heard from above and as he looked up, Germany felt water shoot directly into his face. China staggered back as he was shot in the chest and blue stains appeared on his top. Japan and England barely dodged two shots of water before taking position behind the trees. Germany and China quickly moved to take cover while Poland and Hungary ran off in another direction. Austria was being pelted with white paint bullets and eventually collapsed into a mud puddle. He did not get up. He had fainted from exhaustion.

England looked from his hiding place up to where the shots had come from. He and the nations had failed to notice the treehouse located just above where the skunk trap had been set.

Arthur barely ducked in time when a paint bullet was shot in his direction. But he managed to catch a glimpse of red hair up in the window of the treehouse. From the shade of red, he could tell that it was one of the Virginias but he didn't have enough time to further examine which one it could be.

"I'VE BLOODY HAD IT!" He roared in fury. He was tired of being shot at and chased around like a helpless victim. He was the United Kingdom and former British Empire. Arthur refused to let this continue. Without a second thought, he dashed towards the treehouse, ignoring Germany's calls to come back. He dodged the shots of water and paint, not always being successful, but managed to get to the ladder and began to climb.

…...

"Aw man, he's mad alright." Illinois commented as she shot at the charging Brit. He managed to dodge most of their attacks and was nearing the ladder.

"I think now would be a good time to abandon the base." Lithuania said as England started climbing the ladder. The girls nodded in agreement and West Virginia knelt down before lifting up the rug. In the meantime, Colorado started dropping grenades down the entrance to the treehouse.

…...

Germany and China ran after England once he was halfway up the tree. If he was going to openly confront the shooters, someone should at least back him up.

Something hit England in the head as he climbed but he immediately shook it off and continued to climb. He was nearly at the top now. Three more things were thrown before they ceased and the treehouse was quiet.

Germany and China went to inspect what was thrown out of the treehouse and immediately jumped back when they processed what they were seeing.

"GRENA-" Before Germany could finished, there was a loud explosion, followed by three more, and something wet and sticky splashed onto the two nations, covering them in a red substance.

"AIYA! What is this stuff?!" China exclaimed. Japan tried to wipe the substance off his face.

"I believe this is gelatin." He murmured, when some of the substance got past his lips and he tasted cherry flavor.

An angry shout came from the treehouse and the face of a very pissed off England emerged from the window.

"They bloody disappeared!" He shouted.

"Vhat do you mean zhey disappeared?" Germany called up to him, frowning. There was no way the shooters had any escape. If they had climbed down the tree, Germany and China would have spotted them. The tree was also too thick to climb without a ladder.

"Get up here you bloody gits and see for yourselves!"

Germany and China complied, climbing the ladder without much of a struggle like England had and were soon standing at the entrance of the treehouse in disbelief. There was no one in the small shelter, but the empty cases were proof that their attackers had been here.

"Unbelievable." China groaned, walking onto a spot on the floor covered in a rug. He then felt something hard beneath his foot. "What the...?"

He knelt down and lifted the rug. His eyes widened before calling England, Japan, and Germany over. The rug had been covering a secret hatch that blended into the floor but had a black handle that clearly stood out. Germany pulled it open and the nations saw nothing but pitch black. Ludwig tried feeling for a ladder or staircase but only felt a smooth wooden surface, similar to a slide.

"Damn," England's teeth were clenched in frustration. "These brats are clever, I must admit."

"Let's go." Germany ordered, paying no mind to England's remark and jumped into the passageway. England, Japan, and China reluctantly followed.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**_

" _For pokker!_ Where are they coming from?!" Denmark shouted, as he shot at Kentucky from the mill's window. The Southern state was riding on horseback and had a paint rifle trained on the base.

"Da-ze! I got one! I got one!" South Korea shouted, taking out Mississippi.

For the past hour, Denmark's group and the Nordics had fought off invading states and capitals, supported by Russia and Belarus. Tokyo and two states with the most Japanese heritage (Hawaii and California) had attacked the building with a Banzai charge and brought back memories from World War II that sent shivers down Australia's spine. Despite Hawaii's age and height, she was quick on her feet and managed to get Iceland right in the eye with her water gun. California had thrown six grenades through the windows and they managed to only throw two of them back. Luckily, they were not real. They were only full of wither water, paint, gelatin, and one was even filled with mud. Tokyo was dressed like a ninja but wore no mask. She had a katana strapped to her back and was armed with an Arisaka rifle filled with red paint bullets. She had nailed Finland right in the chest and Sweden in the forehead.

Russia and Alaska were taking cover behind some brush as they shot at another window where Norway was positioned. Nanuq had a Tokarev pistol like his godfather but it held paint bullets instead of water. In a nearby bush were Washington, Oregon, and the Dakotas. They were sending firecrackers at anyone who dared to lift their heads over the windows in an effort to temporarily blind their opponent. Texas, Kentucky, Florida, Mississippi, and Virginia had charged the mill on horseback.

Belarus had taken cover behind the trees with Michigan, Massachusetts, Maryland, New Jersey, and Delaware.

"Damn, they actually put up a real fight." New Jersey panted heavily after dodging a paint shot by New Zealand. But the states was grinning. "I think I might like these guys."

Delaware laughed. "Never thought I's hear you say that, Jers."

Massachusetts was cackling madly as he blasted water at New Zealand's position before taking off and diving behind a stack of wood. The entrance to the sawmill was now twenty yards away.

"Cover me!" He called to his group. "I also need three of you to come with me to infiltrate the mill!"

"You heard him, Jers!" Delaware then shouted to the remaining three. "Give us covering fire!"

"We got your back, Del!" Maryland yelled back and started firing at the windows. When New Zealand's attention was on him, Belarus, and Michigan, Delaware and New Jersey quickly followed Massachusetts to the entrance. Samuel kicked down the door and entered slowly with his gun ready to fire at anything that moved.

"C'mon mates, don't give up now!" They heard Australia say.

"It's no use!" Iceland shouted back. "Can't we just fire that real gun Korea found already?!"

"No way!" Denmark cried. "The King of Northern Europe is not surrendering!"

"We're running out of ammunition and they're not going to stop!" Norway snapped. "We never had a chance to begin with."

As the nations argued, Delaware signaled to her brothers to go up the steps. New Jersey and Massachusetts quietly made their way up the steps, avoiding the creaky step along the way, and raised their weapons at the nations.

In unison, the three states fired their weapons. Their victims cried out in surprise and struggled to take cover away from the water guns. The guns were almost more strong than a hose turned on full power. After ten minutes of trying to defend themselves from the three intruders, a loud bang rang through the air and the states halted their attack.

Sweden stood behind a stack of crates and a smoking gun was in his hand. It was the real gun that South Korea had found while he was searching for the remaining weapons almost two hours ago.

"W' surr'nder." He said, lowering the gun before holding his hands in the air. The remaining nations did the same, although Denmark, South Korea, and Australia did so reluctantly.

Delaware, New Jersey, and Massachusetts smirked at their victory.

The game was over for them.


	21. Chapter 21

50 States: Chapter 21

 **AN: I am so sorry for the wait, starting college and studying for my Driver's test is really a handful! I AM NOT abandoning this story! I promise.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Damn, it's too bloody dark!" England growled as the group struggled to get through the pitch-black darkness of the tunnel. They couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces.

"OW! That's my foot!" China yelped.

"Sorry, China." Germany grunted.

"...What is this?"

Japan had been sliding his hand against the wall and felt a long pole-like object against his palm. He gripped it and pulled it downwards. There was a _click_ and light instantly filled the tunnel. The nations saw that they were a few feet away from another door.

"Vell done, Japan." Germany praised.

"Arigatou, Germany-San."

England aimed his gun and pressed his ear against the door before kicking it down. After checking for any signs of movement, he called back to the other three nations that everything was clear.

The room looked like an empty cellar. There was a wooden stove along with a large pile of wood next to it. Possibly used to keep the area warm during the winter. There was also a staircase that had another door at the top. England grumbled something incoherently before climbing the steps and cautiously opening the door with the other nations behind him.

They entered what appeared to be a living room. There was a fourteen-foot couch and two armchairs with a coffee table in the center of the room. The furniture had light brown wood and cream-colored pillows. There was a limestone fireplace with a gold antique mirror placed above it and the room smelled faintly of lavender.

"Are we back in the house?" Japan asked, inspecting the room.

"Looks like it." England commented. "What-"

"Shh!" Germany hushed the Brit and motioned for them to listen. Sure enough, they heard footsteps coming from the hallway in their direction. The nations scrambled to a hiding spot. Germany and England behind the couch, China under the table, and Japan behind one of the armchairs. The footsteps halted at the entrance of the living room and there was a sigh.

"Come on out you Duffers." A female British accent called out. "I'm unarmed."

The four peeked out from their hiding places to see London standing in front of the living room's entrance, watching them with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Alfred sent me to get you." Elizabeth stated. "Since you've found your way back into the house, you are now out of the game."

England, Germany, China, and Japan sighed in relief.

"Finally!" China exclaimed. "These games are driving me insane."

London gave a slight smirk and muttered under her breath. "You don't even know half of what the children are capable of, China."

"What?" England asked, not quite hearing what his capital had said.

"Nothing." She said, simply before gesturing for the nations to follow her. "Well, come on then. I'd like to get back to work as soon as possible."

…...

America watched as London escorted England, Japan, Germany, and China out of the living room in the first floor before turning his gaze to the outdoor cameras. After being sprayed by the skunk from Illinois's trap, Poland and Hungary had found the swimming pool and were trying to get the smell off of them. Alfred couldn't help feeling bad for them. It would take more than chlorine to get the smell off. Meanwhile, France and Italy had stumbled upon Prussia's base and said man, along with his godchildren, shot at them without mercy.

Minnesota laughed at how feminine Italy and France's screams were. Latvia tried to suppress a giggle and Estonia couldn't help smirking at the screen. Ukraine and Liechtenstein watched with wide eyes while Switzerland watched intently. He would never admit it out loud but he was impressed with how Delaware, New Jersey, and Massachusetts had infiltrated the saw mill. America's states knew how to use guns, even if they were not real.

Alfred turned to the doorway after hearing it open. It was Warsaw.

"Spain wishes to speak to Mexico and South Italy." Felka informed.

America furrowed his brows in thought, pondering if this would be a good idea. He picked up his walkie talkie.

"Susie, it's Dad. Do you copy?"

 _ **"Hey Dad, what's up?"**_ Connecticut's voice rang on the other end.

"Is Lovino with you?" He asked.

 _ **"Yeah,"**_ Susanna confirmed. _**"You want to talk to him?"**_

"Yes, thank you." Alfred waited for a moment before Romano answered.

 _ **"You wanted to talk, Alfredo?"**_

Romano usually only referred to people as Bastard or Jerk, but he always called America 'Alfredo' in his home when he had lived with them during the Industrial Revolution and whenever he visited. Lovino had never been good at interacting with others except Rome and Naples until he became a godfather. Despite what the other nations thought, Lovino was very caring but only to those he trusted.

"Spain wants to speak to you and Rosa." Alfred stated, cautiously. There was silence on the other end, until Lovino gave an irritated sigh.

 _ **"Figures."**_ He muttered before addressing Alfred. _**"Bene, I'll talk to the Tomato Bastard but I can't guarantee that Rosa will."**_

"Me neither." Alfred agreed. It would take a lot of convincing to get Mexico to talk to Spain now that he knew about her children. After all, both North American countries remember _conquistador l'Espana._ Alfred and Rosa were grateful that none of their children had been born during that period. America shuddered whenever he remembered the things he had seen on what was now Florida's land.

"Good luck, Lovino." Alfred said before ending the call and turning to Felka. "Thank you, Felka. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Warsaw smiled weakly and nodded her thanks before exiting, possibly to look for Budapest or maybe even Berlin. America sighed when the Pole was out of sight. When New York had informed him of Warsaw's meltdown last night, he couldn't help feeling the urge to punch Poland. The North American family and the capitals were fiercely protective of one another and every attack by a nation made them even more reluctant to trust the countries.

Capitals such as London, Madrid, Berlin, Tokyo, and Ankara were especially ashamed and/or disgusted with their nations.

Elizabeth despised England for taxing the colonists when they practically had nothing. The people had very little money to begin with and trade was often used as payment. But the arrogance of the British even after the war, made her even more repulsed, especially when she learned of the Massacre of Amritsar in India.

Isabel was furious at every attack on Mexico by Spain. She was like an older sister or second mother to Rosa and was very loyal to the North American family. During the Mexican War of Independence, Isabel had been captured by Spanish authorities after a loyalist had stalked her and discovered she had been passing information to the rebels. Rosa had found her mutilated body three days later after the Spaniards had dumped her in a river. Like nations, capitals couldn't die and Madrid woke up a week later, wrapped in bandages with Mexico at her bedside. Rosa begged her to get out of the country and live with America to heal. Reluctantly, Isabel agreed. She never spoke about what had happened after she was captured until a year after the Mexican-American War. She had been tortured for two days but she never allowed herself to betray Rosa and the rebels. Madrid was mangled alive on the third day and dumped into a river.

Monika was very ashamed of what her people had done during World War II. Like Warsaw, she was a victim of the Holocaust and had been deported to Auschwitz for giving aide to German resistance fighters. During her imprisonment, Berlin and Warsaw had become inseparable and Felka had become her closest friend ever since. It could be seen in their eyes when the two women were together, a mutual understanding. They had been separated when Monika was forced to go on a Death March and Felka had been lost in the crowd. She had to run for miles in the bitter cold as she and the other prisoners were chased from the camp by the SS guards all the way to Bergen-Belsen, where she remained until the camp was liberated by the Americans.

Tokyo had been devastated when Japan invaded China. The details of the mass murder and assaults in Nanking made her physically ill before breaking down into tears. Unlike their countries, Chun Yan and Sakura got along very well and both deeply respected and admired one another. This attack had severed any chance of her forgiving Japan. To her, this heinous crime was unforgivable and after all Chun Yan had suffered at the hands of the Japanese, Tokyo had openly sworn in a tone that made the temperature drop, that she would never acknowledge any relation to Japan's personification.

Ankara had only seen Turkey as a thug, a bully, and a murderer. Throughout most of her life, she lived in hiding, occasionally disguising herself as a man, for it was dangerous to be a woman during the Ottoman regime. Especially a woman with no family. Ankara's skill in hiding and deception prevented her from being seized into slavery. She had saved and occasionally stolen money to get to America until 1904 when she finally boarded a ship to her new destination of the time.

"...Dad?"

Alfred turned to Minnesota, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry Sweetie, what did you say?" He asked, smiling apologetically.

"I said when are the nations leaving?" Caroline repeated her unheard question. While tormenting the countries had been fun, Minnesota was certain that she would be speaking for everyone if she said that she wanted them gone. While neither of the states have ever been to a World Meeting, until Hawaii's accidental teleportation, they obviously stressed their father out despite masking his real personality. There was also no question that a good number of the nations gave America a hard time. One would tend to catch on that assumption when their father came home looking rather glum and some of the capitals cursing and ranting about their nation's treatment of America.

"Minnie," Alfred scolded before giving Ukraine, Sealand, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and the younger Baltics apologetic looks.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't mind these guys." Caroline gestured to them before pointing at the screens. "I just still don't trust some of them. Especially the commie."

"But, I thought Russia was a godfather to some of your children." Ukraine said, looking confused.

"No no, not Ivan." Alfred shook his head. "She meant China."

"Oh." Ukraine nodded in understanding.

"Russia's not communist anymore." Minnesota added. "In fact, Russia and the Soviet Union were two different nations."

"What do you mean by that?" Ukraine asked, her confusion coming back. "I've lived under my brother during that time. The Soviet Union wasn't personified."

"Y-yeah, it was all Mister Russia." Latvia said, starting to shake.

"Maybe not quite, Raivis." Estonia cut in. Latvia and Ukraine looked at him in bewilderment and Eduard explained. "While we were searching in the Classified Library, I found a journal that belonged to Moscow. The entry I read said 'I'm starting to wonder if Ivan is gone for good, that the Soviet Union has completely taken over him.' She also wrote something about Russia no longer 'resisting' and that the Soviet Union was making him hurt Lithuania. What did she mean by that?"

Minnesota glanced at America and Alfred began to explain. "When a nation becomes an empire, or goes through a drastic change in a certain amount of time, it's not rare for them to develop another personality. During the Russian Revolution Ivan started acting strangely and began to isolate himself. When Kiev, Moscow, or Minsk tried to confront him, he would throw things and scream at them to get out. He locked himself in his room for over a month before coming out one day and told them what was happening."

"Russia started hearing a voice in his head. The voice was telling him to do horrible things and he would feel as if something was possessing him in a way. He would suddenly feel angry for no reason at all and have a desire to hurt others, especially those he cared about. After the revolution ended, Ivan knew he had to get the capitals out of Europe so he gave them money and sent them here. Anya then wrote a letter to Lithuania to warn him of a possible upcoming invasion by the Soviets. Toris arranged a voyage for the Baltic capitals before the Lithuanian-Soviet War broke out. He may have won, but Toris thought it would be better if Vilnius, Tallinn, and Riga stayed here since Europe was a mess from World War I."

The former Soviet territories were speechless. Guilt started to consume Ukraine's being. She was Ivan's older sister, she practically raised him after their mother, Kievan Rus, had disappeared. Katyusha knew him long before the Russian Revolution. Despite conflicts between their countries, Ivan was very family oriented, hardworking, and responsible. He was ambitious, but also generous. Before the Soviet Union, Ivan always sent Katyusha a gift every year on her birthday and for Christmas. She never received any gifts from her brother until a year after the fall of the Soviet Union.

Even with the tensions between their countries today, Ivan never stopped his tradition of sending her a thoughtful gift. This year's present had been a handmade scarf very similar to the one she had given him centuries ago, except it was blue and yellow. The colors of her flag.

She would have to talk to her brother, and Natalia as well. Maybe fix their relationship in the process, and start a new one with their capitals. Ukraine also had a desire to get to know Oslo, the woman that Minsk, basically her youngest brother, had fallen in love with and married.

Meanwhile, Estonia and Latvia shared a look before addressing their host.

"America, would you mind if Latvia and I have a moment in the hallway?" Eduard asked.

"No problem, take as much time as you need." America replied with an understanding smile. When the two Baltics disappeared, he checked his watch. Alfred wondered how the talk between Spain, Romano, and Mexico was fairing.

 **AN: I'm thinking about creating a series of oneshots that will take place before and after this story once I finish it. Tell me what you guys think!**

 **Thanks so much for your support!**

 **Hopefully, I'll try to avoid delays like this in the future.**


	22. Chapter 22

50 States: Chapter 22

Spain looked up from the floor as the door opened and his former colony walked in, followed by Romano. Mexico's expression was neutral but her brown eyes were burning with distrust and hostility while Lovino didn't look any different. The two nations sat on a couch across from him.

"Let's make this quick, Tomato Bastard." Lovino said, wanting to get straight to the point. "Susanna and I have plans."

Antonio sighed and gazing at Romano and Mexico sadly.

"Rosa..." He started, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I just want to say that I am sorry. I know I've hurt you and...your children but-"

"Not just us." Mexico said, bitterly. "Madrid was captured by a group of your officials during my war of independence. She was tortured for three days and dumped in a river like she was _basura._ I found her on the fourth day."

Rosa was in tears now. Clear droplets were dripping freely as the Mexican closed her eyes in anguish.

" _Dios._ Isabel had been stabbed thirty-six times and had whip marks all over her back." Rosa sniffled as she tried to wipe her face. "After she woke up, I begged her to go live with America. So that she could heal and be safe. I still can't forgive myself for allowing that to happen to her."

Mexico furiously rubbed at her eyes and stood up, continuing her rant.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me to find out one of my children had been attacked or wounded in battle? It was _hell_! I worried myself sick and I could barely focus on my duties!"

Antonio's expression was pained and he was trying to keep tears of shame at bay.

"Rosa," He reached for her but the Hispanic's warning look made him retreat his hand. Spain sighed in defeat. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I am sorry for all the pain I've caused."

Mexico looked at her former guardian and analyzed him thoroughly. Spain appeared truly remorseful, but the constant reminder of what happened to Madrid haunted her and prevented Rosa from mending their relationship.

She gazed out the window and rubbed her forehead as she went over her options. After a minute of thinking, Mexico turned to Spain.

"I am willing to give you another chance, _España_ -" Rosa nearly jumped when Spain's arms suddenly wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Oh, _gracias!"_ Antonio nearly sobbed with relief and Mexico patted reluctantly returned the embrace as he continued to thank her. " _Muchas gracias, Rosa!"_

"However," Rosa said, pushing him away and giving him a stern look. "I will not hesitate to kick your ass back to Europe if you hurt my family and I'm not just talking about my own. _Canadá_ and _América_ are _mis hermanos_ and I will not let it slide if anything happens to their families or the capitals. _Entiende usted_?"

" _Si,_ Rosa. You have my word." Antonio assured her.

Romano then cleared his throat.

"The same goes for me, Tomato Bastard." He warned. "My _figliocci_ mean the world to me and tell the French Bastard that I will set the mafia on him if he puts his disgusting hands on them."

"Lovi, France isn't that bad-" Spain started.

Mexico watched in amusement as the Italian and Spaniard bickered like brothers. None of them noticed her leave to room and she started to call Madrid on her phone.

…...

When Austria woke up, he felt like his legs had been stretched beyond they could bear but he could breathe normally again. He groaned as he sat up and observed his surroundings. He looked to be in some kind of infirmary. He was laying on a cot, still covered in white paint and mud, and next to the cot was a small table with a glass of water and two pills with a note that said ' _For the pain'._

Reluctantly, Roderich swallowed the pills and downed the water in nearly one gulp. Mein Gott, he was thirsty. And thirty seconds later, the pain seemed to fade almost instantly. Austria was shocked at how quickly the pills made him feel better. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone enter. It was Paris. She was wearing a navy-blue blouse, a white skirt, and black ankle boots. Her hair was down. Beautiful blonde ringlets cascaded past her shoulders and gave her face a lovely frame. In her arms was a bundle of clean clothes.

" _Bonjour Monsieur Autriche._ " Paris greeted with a charming smile. She set the clothes on the cot next to his. "How are you feeling?"

"Err...I am fine." Roderich replied, trying not to look like he was observing her. Paris may look like a female copy of France but he had to admit, she was very pretty.

" _Bon_. I have brought you some clothes to change into." Paris gestured to the bundle she brought in. "These are Budapest's. You can wear them until your clothes have been washed."

"Thank you." Austria said.

" _De rien._ " Marianne smiled. "May I get you anything else?"

"More vater if it's no trouble." Roderich answered. The French capital assured him it was no trouble at all and left with the empty glass to refill it while he changed.

...

 _ **"Del, do you copy?"**_

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Charity responded, pressing her walkie talkie between her ear and shoulder as she removed her combat boots. She and the states were back in the armory changing out of their camouflage and restoring their weapons.

 _ **"Is everyone inside?"**_ America asked.

"If you mean us states, then yes." Delaware replied. "I think there are still a few nations outside."

 _ **"Yeah, four. France, Italy, Hungary, and Poland."**_ Alfred informed. _**"It's gonna rain soon and I think it's time for them to catch a break. Oh, and make sure you give Hungary and Poland our special soap. I don't want my house to smell like skunk."**_

"Consider it done, see you later." Charity ended the call and turned to New Jersey. "Ethan, you look for Hungary and Poland. I'll round up France and Italy."

The third state scoffed and glared at his sister. "Yeah, leave the Skunk Duet to me. Thanks a lot, Del."

"It's Illinois you should be thanking." Delaware remarked with a smirk. Said state didn't look the least bit remorseful.

"They had it coming." Violet said, looking rather proud of herself. "The Pole's too arrogant for his own good and don't even get me started on the Hungarian She-Beast. _No one_ attacks our godparents and gets away with it."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, little sister." Pennsylvania agreed, hanging up the water gun he had used during their little game and stretched. "Well, I'm starving. Hopefully lunch is almost ready."

"I think Mom's cooking this time." Michigan said before handing New Jersey a cloth. "Here, you'll need this."

Ethan nodded his thanks and tied the cloth around his face so his mouth and nose were covered.

"See you guys at lunch." Delaware and New Jersey then left to find the missing nations.

…...

There were many things Elizabeth Kirkland despised. Bragging, mess or disorganization, and bad hygiene irritated her to no end. However, nothing set her off more than being the brunt of mockery simply because she was the capital of England. She had only discovered this today, and Elizabeth had never been this angry for decades. She was nearly at the point of seeing red.

After London had escorted England, Germany, China, and Japan to 411 where Spain and Romano were arguing she heard something that made her freeze and her blood boil.

"I wonder if she's as bad at cooking as you, _Inglaterra_." Spain snickered.

Elizabeth barely heard her country shout back at the Spanish nation for she walked out of that room as quickly as possible because if she stayed there, London was sure that she would do something she would regret later.

What Spain said was not true. Unlike her nation, London was actually a decent cook and she had been repulsed when Alfred had once brought home one of England's scones. Those _things_ didn't even deserve to be called food. When it was her turn to cook for the family, the states often asked (begged) her to make muffins or jam for scones at breakfast. Not to mention, she had cooked for Alfred and Emily when they were children. Even after the states were born and when more capitals came to the Jones Household, nobody complained about her food.

Figuring a walk would calm her down, Elizabeth took one of the elevators to the first floor. From there she went outside and was instantly hit with the pleasant smells of the gardens. As she walked, London stroked the petals of a pink rose, an iris, and a lily. The floral scents instantly soothed the raging fire in her head. Elizabeth soon found herself walking in the direction of the swimming pool. Dipping her feet in the water sounded like heaven at that moment.

When she first heard splashing, London thought it was probably some of the states but when the pool came into her view she instantly wished she had never come outside.

" _Cholera!_ " Poland cursed in frustration after dunking his head in the water. "It won't come off!"

"I swear," Hungary growled after splashing herself for probably the hundredth time. "When I find out who made that trap I will give them more than a skillet to the face."

London sighed. She had the worst luck today. While it had been fun to frighten and soak the nations this morning, Elizabeth was hoping to avoid them for the rest of the day. But Alfred had called her to escort England, Germany, China, and Japan to Room 411 when they found one of the secret passages to get back inside the house.

And now she just had to run into Poland and Hungary when all she wanted to do was distract herself from dealing with the nations' nonsense.

"What are you two doing?" London asked, finally deciding to made her presence known. The two Eastern Europeans immediately jumped back and Hungary took out her frying pan, going into a defensive position while Poland looked ready to bolt. "Oh, calm down. I'm unarmed."

Hungary eyed her suspiciously before lowering her weapon. "Poland and I were tricked into opening a bag that had a skunk inside it and the smell won't come off."

As if being struck, London instantly jumped back and before she could say anything another voice cut her off.

"Sorry to break it to you but it's going to take something stronger than pool water to get rid of the stink." New Jersey said, entering the area with a cloth covering his mouth and nose. "The game's over so I've been sent to bring you back in. I'll take you to the showers. There's a special soap you can use to get rid of the smell."

"Like, finally!" Poland exclaimed, walking past London and immediately the stench struck her nostrils, causing her to gag.

"Get away from me, you ninny!" She cried, stepping back. "I don't want your filth getting on me!"

As Poland and Hungary started walking towards the house, Ethan reached into his pocket and a black can to Elizabeth. Inspecting the label, she saw that it was pepper spray.

"Del's looking for the pervert and the pasta bastard." New Jersey said before gesturing to the spray. "This is just in case you run into France."

London hummed in approval. "Thank you, Darling. The last thing I want is that lecher touching me."

With that, New Jersey waved goodbye and ran to catch up with Hungary and Poland.

 **AN: And there's chapter 22. This story will come to an end soon, a few more chapters most likely, and then I will get to work on my one-shot series. I've also been thinking about doing an Ask the States piece (including the nations and the capitals). I haven't decided if I will go for it yet, I'll let you readers know in one of the next few chapters. Meanwhile, let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for your support! Don't forget to review, they really mean a lot to me!**

 **Translations:**

 _ **Spanish:**_

 _ **Basura:**_ **Garbage**

 _ **Dios:**_ **God**

 _ **España:**_ **Spain**

 _ **Gracias:**_ **Thank you**

 _ **Muchas gracias:**_ **Thank you very much**

 _ **Canadá:**_ **Canada**

 _ **América:**_ **America**

 _ **Mis hermanos:**_ **My brothers**

 _ **Entiende usted:**_ **Do you understand?**

 _ **Si:**_ **Yes**

 _ **Inglaterra:**_ **England**

 _ **Italian:**_

 _ **Figliocci:**_ **Godchildren**

 _ **French:**_

 _ **Bonjour Monsieur Autriche:**_ **Hello Mister Austria**

 _ **Bon:**_ **Good**

 _ **De rien:**_ **You're welcome**

 _ **Polish:**_

 _ **Cholera:**_ **Damn it!**


	23. Chapter 23

50 States: Chapter 23

By lunchtime, many American dishes had been set on the tables and the North American family members were either seated or making last minute preparations. Most of the nations have not shown up yet. Only America, Estonia, Latvia, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Sealand, and the godparents were present in the dining hall. Delaware and New Jersey had left the nations to clean themselves up and were seated with the Mid-Atlantic states, eager to get some much-needed food to settle their growling stomachs.

"France and North Italy are quite the whiners." Charity commented after fixing her plate. Her meal of choice was a crab cake on a roll, french fries, and coleslaw. "None of our siblings have complained the way they did even when they were little."

"I hear ya." Ethan grumbled, taking a bite of his sloppy joe. "I hate the fact that the closest showers are on the same floor as the capitals rooms. Who's to say they won't try to snoop again?"

"After today's consequences?" Delaware asked, raising an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that they're dumb enough to face our wrath a second time."

"I wouldn't put it past them." Maryland cut in, swallowing a bite of buffalo wing. "The Frenchie never takes no for an answer, the stupid pervert."

"I hear Turkey's pretty similar but not a complete wimp." New York added, darkly. "Dilara Teyze still hates talking about him."

Pennsylvania picked at his food, something he usually did when he was deep in thought.

"I'm a little worried about Aunt Lizzie." He said. At their questioning looks he explained. "France harasses the limey a lot and since London is a woman..."

New Jersey cursed and immediately stood up from his seat.

"What are you doing?" Mason asked, his eyes wide with surprise at his brother's sudden movement. But Ethan was out the door before he was even halfway through his sentence. Adam then looked around the room.

"Do any of you notice that Aunt Lizzie isn't here?" He asked.

And then Delaware was gone.

…...

London walked as quickly as she could down the hallway, not wanting to bump into another nation. She had left her walkie talkie in her room and Elizabeth had cursed her own stupidity once she realized this. Unfortunately, luck itself seemed to detest her today and one of the door's opened to have her come face to face with France of all nations, who was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Honhonhon, bonjour _Londres._ " France purred. London stiffened but kept her expression neutral and diverted her eyes while gripping the pepper spray Ethan had given her earlier.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth tried to walk around him but France caught her by the waist and pulled her to his chest, trapping her arm and preventing her from using her only weapon of defense. "Let me go! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ma cherie, don't be frightened." France laughed, his hands beginning to roam. "I will not hurt you."

Elizabeth's face burned with anger and humiliation. She then spotted an opening and slammed her head into the Frenchman's chin. France's hands flew to his injured chin and London broke into a sprint. After turning at a corner, Elizabeth opened the first door she came in contact with and dashed inside. Elizabeth yelped when she slammed into someone as soon as she went inside and the other person let out a grunt as they were knocked to the floor with the Englishwoman on top of them.

"OW! Like, what the hell?!" The person exclaimed. London gasped, sitting upright and her face flushed again. She had ran into Poland, who only had a towel around his waist. Not to mention the position they were in. Elizabeth's hands were on his chest, their limbs were tangled together, and her crotch was pressed against Poland's.

Feliks's face was nearly as red as his flag and he had to bite his lip to suppress a moan when he felt London press herself against his groin. Both were in a state of shock, trying to comprehend if this was really happening.

"Honhonhon, Londres!" France called in a sing song tone.

Poland noticed London stiffen and her expression was somewhere between irritation and fear. Feeling a surge of protectiveness, Feliks quickly but gently helped London to her feet and closed the door before pressing his ear against it, listening for any sound of the perverted Frenchman. Behind him, London couldn't help eyeing Poland's figure. From what she's heard, Poland was known to be a cross dresser and rather girly. But she was seeing him with next to nothing on his figure and was starting to question that statement. Feliks wasn't bulky but his body was well toned with lean muscles with a few scars here and there but they looked very attractive on his figure.

Elizabeth diverted her gaze when Feliks turned to look at her, hoping he didn't catch her staring.

"He's gone." Poland said, opening the door for her.

Before stepping out, London bowed her head and turned to face him, or tried to at least.

"I apologize for intruding." She said, softly. "And thank you."

Elizabeth walked out quickly before he could reply, her cheeks still red as the Virginias' hair.

…...

New York glanced up from his steak as the doors to the dining hall opened, hoping to see Delaware and New Jersey with London but was slightly disappointed to see Brussels and Amsterdam enter. Another thought suddenly occurred to him. Would the rest of the nations have to meet their capitals or even the states?

However, he was glad that only 23 nations (not including his father, aunt, uncle, or the godparents), plus Sealand, had attended that meeting two days ago. Having all the nations at once would have been too much for their father to bear. America was prone to headaches, stomach ailments, and exhaustion from all his work as a superpower and caring for his family. Adam felt his heart clench at what might happen to his Dad if none of the older states or capitals helped with some of the work.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Charity and Ethan finally entered with Elizabeth. Ethan was standing beside his Aunt like a bodyguard, ready to jump anyone who dared to come near her. Once she was seated with Paris, DC, and Ottawa, Charity and Ethan went back to their seats with Adam, Mason, and William. The states were all sitting in their usual seats today. Mid-Atlantic, New England, Midwest, the South, Southwest, and the West.

Just then, Minnesota entered the dining hall and skittered to the table where the rest of the Midwestern states were seated while keeping her hand on a small bag slung over her shoulder.

"What kept you, Minnie?" Illinois asked as the thirteen-year-old helped herself to a slice of tater tot hotdish.

Caroline glanced over her shoulders before gesturing for her midwestern siblings to lean in.

"I stole something from one of the nations." She whispered, smiling with pride and patting the bag.

Michigan raised her eyebrows. "Care to tell us what it is?"

Caroline leaned in to whisper in Chloe's ear before doing the same to Rebecca. "I took Hungary's camera."

Michigan and Missouri whispered what their sister told them to the rest of the Midwest. From Michigan, to Kansas, Iowa, Indiana, and finally, to Illinois. Missouri's whispers were delivered to Nebraska, the Dakotas, Ohio, and Wisconsin.

"No way!" James quietly exclaimed.

"Well done, Minnie!" Theodore gave her a thumbs up.

"Did you look inside?" Pamela asked.

"What's in it?" George exclaimed. The Midwest instantly hushed him.

"What's in it?" John repeated his twin's question in a whisper.

Caroline shook her head. "I don't know. I haven't checked it out yet."

"What kind of pictures do you think are in there?" Zachary asked.

"I bet it's blackmail worthy." Victoria declared, her blue eyes shining with mischief.

"I wanna be there when you look at the pictures!" Benjamin added. Violet bit her lip. As much as she normally loves getting kicks out of the nations, something was telling her that she didn't want to know what kind of pictures were in Hungary's camera.

"Suit yourselves, I got plans with Dėdė." She said, before taking a bite out of her horseshoe sandwich. Violet's gut was telling her she wouldn't regret her decision and she had her wonderful godfather to thank for that. Besides, she was completely satisfied with getting back at Poland with her skunk trap, Hungary had just been a bonus.

A few minutes later, the nations walked in, clean and dry. When London caught sight of Poland, she immediately turned back to her plate. This didn't go unnoticed by the capitals she was sitting with.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Paris asked, concerned. "You look a little red."

"I'm fine." The English capital mumbled, pushing her food around with her fork. She didn't feel hungry anymore. DC and Ottawa glanced at each other. They have never seen London act like this. Emily and Meg have seen Elizabeth angry, scared, sad, and happy, but she looked...embarrassed. This was unusual, for Elizabeth was a cautious but confident woman.

"Are you sure?" Marianne asked, gently. Her expression then became tight. "Did any of the nations bother you?"

Before she could answer, London heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me." A Polish accent came from behind her. Startled, Elizabeth dropped her fork which landed with a loud 'clank' and turned to meet Poland's catlike green eyes.

Feliks looked nearly as embarrassed as her and offered Elizabeth his hand. "Like, sorry to bother you London, but do you have a moment?"

London looked at his outstretched hand and then analyzed his expression for a moment before accepting his hand. She stood up and followed Poland out of the dining hall. Elizabeth never felt so small and vulnerable as she did at this moment.

"Like, London, are you okay?"

Finding herself too mortified to speak, she only nodded and tried to keep herself from blushing.

"Look, I-" Poland ran a hand through his hair nervously before continuing. "I just wanted to apologize. Y-you know...for earlier."

Elizabeth stammered in shock. "W-what-I mean...y- _you're_ sorry?! I should be the one apologizing! I didn't even bother to knock-"

"You already did." Feliks cut her off. "Besides, France was chasing you. Like, that guy can be a total douchebag. I've seen him flirt and he's only been successful with desperate older women."

London ran his words over in her head again, and burst out laughing. "That's believable."

"So, we're okay?" Poland asked.

Elizabeth nodded and offered her hand, expecting a handshake. To her surprise, Feliks took her hand delicately and kissed it. Despite her shock, a warmth washed over her like a wave and she couldn't help sharing a smile with the Pole. As they headed back into the dining hall, Poland opened the door for her and allowed her to enter first.

 _I can see why Polish soldiers were the talk of London during the war._ Elizabeth thought as she returned to her seat and watched Feliks join the rest of the nations at their assigned table. She had to admit, Poland was quite the gentleman. _I suppose he's not bad, for a nation anyway._

Maybe, just maybe, London can tolerate the nations staying for a little longer.

 **AN:**

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Turkish:**

 **Teyze: Aunt**

 **French:**

 **Londres: London**

 **For those who don't know, a horseshoe sandwich is an open-faced sandwich that originated in Springfield, Illinois. It consists of toasted bread, a hamburger patty, french fries, and cheese sauce.**

 **During World War II, Polish soldiers became very popular among Western European women and girls, particularly in the United Kingdom.**

 **Poland is one of the only countries where men still kiss a woman's hand when meeting them.**

 **Read and Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

50 States: Chapter 24

Oregon watched the nations from his table while deep in thought. A part of him wanted to talk to one of the nations, especially the ones he had heritage to, but another side was reminding him of how England and Japan had hurt his siblings. Not to mention the horrible crimes their people had committed in the past. Now Isaac knew his country had done their fair share of horrible deeds but should he try talking to them at least? It would be a lie if he denied that he was curious about them as much as they were about the capitals and his family.

"Why are you staring at them?" Washington asked, gazing where his brother's eyes were directed. Oregon shrugged.

"Just wondering if I should talk to one of them." Isaac replied. California raised his eyebrows.

"Why? What's there to talk about?" Nathan asked, turning to look at the nations. His expression suddenly became incredulous. "You're not seriously thinking about apologizing, are you?"

The younger state scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No way, that was the most fun I've had in forever."

"So why do you want to talk to the nations?" Joseph laughed as a fight broke out between England and France. Before Isaac could answer, North Dakota ran up to their seats and whispered something in California's ear. Whatever John said made Nathan grin.

"Are you serious?" He asked, turning to his younger brother. "Please tell me you're not joking!"

"Nope." John now had the same grin as Nathan. "Minnie's heading up to upload them as we speak."

"Holy shit! I gotta be there!" California quickly stood up from his seat and grabbed a surprised Washington by the arm and nearly dragged him out of the room. "C'mon Joe!"

"See you later, Isaac!" Washington called as California dragged him out of the dining hall. Oregon then gazed back at the nations.

 _It's kind of funny how the nations tend to act like their stereotypes._ He thought to himself as he watched Norway choke Denmark with his tie for shouting something stupid before turning to the capitals table where the Nordic capitals were seated with Kiev, Moscow, and Minsk. It became like an unspoken tradition for the Scandinavians to sit with the East Slavs after Lovise married Nikolai. Isaac had seen the Nordics reaction to seeing Oslo and Minsk together last night and couldn't help snickering at the sight. At first, seeing Lovise and Nikolai together had been a surprise for the Jones Household, but then everyone saw what a great match the two made at their wedding. They hadn't even been together for three months and announced their engagement two weeks after America had entered the Great War. It had been a shock with how they wanted to get married so quickly, but it was understandable at the time before Nikolai went off to war.

Meanwhile, Hungary noticed that her camera was missing...

…...

After lunch, America had Delaware and New Jersey summon the nations outside the dining hall for an announcement.

"Alright Dudes and Dudettes, since you're scheduled to leave at 6 pm you can take your remaining time to relax and do whatever you'd like. You all got your maps, Right?"

At the nations confirmation, Alfred nodded in satisfaction.

"Great. I'll see y'all downstairs at six, 'kay." He declared before walking off to find something to do now that he finally managed to finish today's paperwork thanks to Virginia's help. New Jersey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally. I'm getting tired of hauling their sorry asses around." He muttered before turning to the nations. "What're you all still doing here? We're not babysitting you anymore."

"Translation," Delaware cut in, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Feel free to explore the mansion and have a look around. Be sure to use your maps so you don't get lost and if you need help, just anyone who's around, okay? Enjoy the rest of your stay!"

"Wait!" Ukraine cried out, surprising some of the nations. Delaware and New Jersey halted in their steps before turning.

"Something wrong?" Charity asked.

"No, I just wanted to know where Russia and Belarus are." Katyusha stated, looking rather serious for once instead of timid. "I need to talk to them."

Ethan took out his walkie talkie. "Come in, Alaska."

 _ **"Yes?"**_

"Dyadya Vanya's with you, right?" At Nanuq's confirmation, he added. "Could you put him on?"

There was silence on the other end for a few moments before a Russian accent spoke through. _**"Privyet, Ethan. You wanted to speak to me?"**_

"Hey Dyadya Vanya." Ethan greeted. "Ukraine wants to talk to you and Ciotka Natalia. Where are you?"

 _ **"I see."**_ Russia's voice suddenly went soft and New Jersey could tell that he was nervous. _**"I am in Room 516 and Natalia is right across from us. I will let her know."**_

"Alright thanks." Ethan said. Russia said a brief ' _Pozhaluysta'_ before ending the call. New Jersey then turned to Ukraine. "Dyadya Vanya and Ciotka Natalia are on the fifth floor in room 516. The nearest elevator is just down the hall, then take a left."

Ukraine gave him a smile of gratitude before walking in the direction the state had pointed. " _Dyakuyu,_ New Jersey."

Ethan just gave her a nod and walked off in another direction, Delaware following after making sure no one else had questions.

"Vell, if you all vant to explore zhen go ahead but I vant _everyone_ downstairs at exactly 6:00. Do _not_ be late." Germany ordered before taking out his map and walking down the hallway with Italy following him, babbling about where they should go first. Eventually, all the nations dispersed to further check out America's mansion. Hungary on the other hand, went to search for her camera, thinking she might have dropped it at some point.

…...

Estonia and Latvia had found another library on the fifth floor. The entrance had a sign above it that read 'LIBRARY A'. Raivis was a little reluctant at first to go in but Eduard's reassurance that it wasn't the Classified Library eased his worries, just a little bit.

"If this was a restricted area, I am sure America would have made that known." Estonia said before opening the door. Once again, the two Baltics found themselves astounded by the vastness of the library.

"Wow," Latvia whispered. "I think this library may be bigger than the classified one."

Estonia could only nod, too mesmerized with the thousands of written works that seemed to be calling for him to investigate.

"Is he alright?" Someone chuckled from a few feet away. "He looks as if he's going to faint."

It was Tallinn. She smirked at Eduard's expression and walked past the two brothers into the library.

"M-Miss Tallinn," Latvia stuttered. "W-what are you-I-I- mean-"

Raivis shut his mouth when the female Estonian held up her hand and spoke to him calmly. "Latvia, take a breath. And think before you speak."

As Latvia did as he was told, Estonia snapped out of his trance. "Tallinn-"

"Liisi."

"What?" Estonia questioned, wondering if he heard correctly.

"My name," Tallinn replied. "is Liisi."

"Err, alright...Liisi." Eduard muttered, testing the name on his tongue before remembering what he wanted to say. "What brings you down here?"

Liisi raised an eyebrow before gesturing the room. "This is a library. I came here to find something to read."

Latvia then caught sight of the ring on Tallinn's extended hand.

"Is that an engagement ring?" He suddenly blurted before clasping his hands over his mouth, cursing his mouth diarrhea.

"Raivis!" Estonia hissed before giving his capital an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that, Liisi. He has a bad habit of speaking before thinking it through."

Tallinn turned her gaze to the ring on her finger and the two countries felt an aura of sadness evolve around her.

"It's alright." She said after a long moment of silence. "To answer your question, Raivis. Yes, it is an engagement ring."

"Well, congratulations." Estonia said, taking notice of the sorrow in Tallinn's eyes. The best way he could describe them was the sort of sadness in which one should be crying but no longer has any tears left to shed. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you engaged to? You don't seem exactly happy."

Liisi pressed her back against a nearby bookshelf and held the hand with the ring over her heart with the other on top of it. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Years ago," She began in a soft-spoken voice. "I was a nurse for the United States Navy, stationed in Hawaii of 1941. I made quite a few friends while I was there but...then I met this young man."

Tallinn reached into her pocket and handed Estonia an old photo of a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties wearing a Sailor suit. From the rank, he appeared to be an Ensign. The shading of his hair suggested that it was either blonde or a light brown and his eyes were likely blue or green. Despite it not being a colored photo, he looked very handsome.

Eduard and Raivis suddenly knew where Liisi's story was going.

"His name was Elmer Phillips." The Estonian continued. "He was such a good man. He helped me settle in when I first arrived and then...he started finding reasons to visit me."

Liisi swallowed a lump in her throat as memories of her beloved surged through her mind.

"I...I tried not to. God knows I tried." She continued. "But he kept pursuing me. It was like he could read my mind and I eventually gave in. I could no longer deny that I was in love with him. He had proposed to me the day before the attack. I knew...I knew the consequences of falling in love with a human, I knew it would eventually end, that it wouldn't work out...but I stupidly said yes."

Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes and Liisi pulled out a handkerchief to dab at her eyes.

"Then, the Japanese attacked." Tallinn said, her voice cracking. "I rushed to the hospital to rescue the patients. Elmer was stationed on the USS Arizona...before he died, he had saved thirty of his fellow sailors in getting off the ship."

Liisi sniffled and her lips curved into a sad but proud smile. "He saved their lives. He was a hero."

Eduard and Raivis listened in a stunned silence, both feeling for the girl in front of them. The younger Baltic looked back at the smiling man in the picture being held by his brother. It was rare for nations to get close to humans, let alone fall in love with them because of the pain that would follow after their deaths. However, there were a few nations that did become attached to humans at least once during their existence. It turns out that capitals were no exception to this.

Before either of the Baltic brothers could say anything, a shrill scream was heard from the floor above them, causing the three to jump. Tallinn's eyes widened but she didn't seem too concerned.

"That sounds like Minnesota." She said, gazing at the ceiling.

"S-should we do something?" Latvia asked, concerned. Tallinn shook her head.

"When you live in this house, the strangest of things will start to seem normal." Liisi replied. "I just have the feeling that she might have done something that she probably regrets right now."

…...

Minnesota cackled as she set up Hungary's camera. Washington, California, and some of her midwestern siblings were standing behind her.

"Okay, it's downloading." Caroline announced, as the computer began to load. She then picked up the camera. "I'm going to sneak a little peak."

As she selected the most recent photo, Minnesota's face went from smug to horrified as soon as she saw the photo. With a scream, she dropped the camera and ran out of the room with her hands covering her eyes.

"What the-" Washington started before running after his sister. "Minnie?! Minnie, what's wrong?!"

Joseph and the midwestern states ran out of the room in search of Minnesota while California stayed behind. Nathan picked up the camera and braced himself to see what had possibly traumatized his sister. Upon seeing the picture, he gagged and instantly turned away.

"Okay...that is just wrong." He muttered, placing the camera back on the table. Nathan rubbed his eyes as if it would erase the image he had just seen from his mind. The large screen suddenly came to life and revealed a list of documents, each with a label that made California's eye twitch.

"GerIta...Spamano...PolLiet, ew!" Nathan cringed and tried desperately to turn the computer off when he saw the labels 'USUK' and 'AmeCan', knowing exactly what they meant. "Ew, ew, ew, ew!"

When the screen finally went dark, Nathan slumped against the desk and banged his head against the wood.

 _Hungary is one_ _ **sick**_ _freak._ California thought. _Dad...and Uncle Mattie?! Gross! Doesn't she know they're brothers?!_

One thing was for sure, he would not be returning this camera. Oh no. First, the Hungarian She-Beast beats up Onkel Gil and now he and his little sister were scarred for life.

Nathan decided to give it to one of his most trusted aunts, and maybe also Budapest. Dániel Bácsi will likely have a good idea of what to do with his country's most treasured possession.

 **AN: Well, here's chapter 24. I apologize for taking so long but I've been so busy preparing for finals, it's a relief that they're over! Anyway, next chapter will be a continuation of the countries exploring the mansion and interacting with the capitals and/or the states. Don't forget to review! They bring inspiration!**


	25. Chapter 25

50 States: Chapter 25

 **Sorry for the delay. It took a while for me to find inspiration while I had writer's block. Hope this final chapter was worth the wait.**

When California showed Budapest what Hungary's camera contained, the Hungarian capital nearly had a heart attack. His face went from pale white to green in seconds and had to lean against the wall to support himself. Dániel couldn't help but feel grateful that Felka was with Monika at the moment. Just how could he explain his country's little hobby of creating...suggestive...pictures of the other male countries with another nation of the same gender? Don't get him wrong, he wasn't homophobic...at least, not anymore. But that didn't mean he wanted to see pictures of others, no matter what type of relationship, get intimate. Even if the pictures were fake.

"Mindenható Isten!" He moaned, rubbing his eyes. After seeing the most recent photo of Italy and Germany on the camera, Budapest felt a little nauseous. California patted his back sympathetically.

"I hear you." Nathan said. "So what should we do with it?"

Dániel rubbed his temple. "I am tempted to destroy it at the moment. I can never unsee that picture and I don't think I can even look at Hungary the same way ever again."

The dark-haired teen pondered Budapest's words before an idea blossomed in his head.

…...

" _Nien,_ Italy. After vhat happened last night, I am not trusting any of zhese libraries." Germany said, sternly when Italy suggested checking out Library B on the map. Ludwig barely suppressed a shudder at the memory of last night and Italy let out a whimper at the reminder.

"You're right, Germany. That monster was scary." Feliciano agreed before pointing at another location on the map. "How about we go outside? The gardens are very beautiful."

Before Germany could reply another voice piped up from behind them.

"If y'all plan on doin' that, try not to get lost in the maze." Georgia suggested. North Carolina was walking alongside her.

"Yeah, it ain't fun walking in circles til your feet give out." Gerald shuddered. "I nearly went insane the first few times I got lost in there. I had nightmares about bushes for weeks!"

"Ve~, Ciao Georgia, you look so pretty today!" Italy greeted. When he failed to acknowledge the other state, Germany nudged him to look in North Carolina's direction. "Oh! And hello to you too, North Carolina!"

Gerald scowled as Italy made googly eyes at his sister but gave a stiff nod in Feliciano's direction. Germany coughed in an effort to take the southern state's glare off the Italian.

"So, are you also going to zhe gardens?" Germany asked.

"We were." Georgia confirmed. "Tante Monika asked me to help her out. Oh, wait until you see her white roses, they're gorgeous!"

Italy gasped. "Berlin has a rose garden?! Germany has a garden too! He used to plant dandelions to make coffee."

"Italy!" Germany snapped, his face slightly flushed with embarrassment.

Georgia raised an eyebrow. "Dandelions? To make coffee?"

"Huh, I didn't know that was possible." North Carolina mused. "We grow our own coffee beans so I never would've thought of that."

"You grow coffee beans too?!" Italy exclaimed as they started walking in the direction of one of the elevators. "I want to see the gardens for sure now! What else do you have?"

For the rest of their trip to the gardens, Georgia explained the flora and vegetations the Jones household grew to Italy while Germany and North Carolina made sure he didn't get too close to the female state.

…...

There were many things Monika was proud of. Her family, for starters. Julchen's ability to keep everything in order even in the most chaotic situations, Anneliese's many talents, Heidi's strong spirit, Noah's sweet nature, and how Gilbert devotedly protected and cared for them since before she was born.

She also took great pride in her own strengths and abilities. Like Anneliese, she was a skilled musician. Monika also learned to farm when she came to live in America for a while after the Great War.

But Berlin took extra care of her most prized possession, which had been created by her own hands. A small space in America's garden held eight white roses that she had planted herself. The lamenting color of their pure white petals gave them a sacred aura that would make any passerby stop and stare at their beauty. Eight flowers that brought a silence to their side of the garden. Whenever someone ventured into their path, no one spoke above a whisper, the residents knowing the symbolism of these roses and what they meant to Monika. In front of the roses were eight small slates that each held a name.

 _Sophie_

 _Hans_

 _Christoph_

 _Kurt_

 _Falk_

 _Alexander_

 _Traute_

 _Willi_

Every day, she checked on them, cared for them. They were her greatest treasure.

Next to her, Warsaw was watering a patch of red poppies. Like Berlin, she wore gardening gloves and had her sleeves rolled up, exposing the evidence of the horrors each woman endured over seventy years ago. _A-1587_ and _B-2756_ stood out on the pale flesh of their bearers like ash on snow. They didn't mind exposing their arms to one another as long as no one else was around. They shared the same pain and were burdened by what they had witnessed. Both were comforted that there was another who understood.

Monika halted in her watering when she heard Georgia's voice call out to her. She turned to smile at the southern state but it was short lived at the sight of Italy and Germany. She could see Felka tense up in her peripheral vision. Both woman hastily pulled down their sleeves and straightened up.

"Hallo Martha, Gerald." She greeted, softly, giving each state a kiss on the cheek before turning to their guests. "Guten tag, Herr Deutchland, Signor Italia."

Germany couldn't help feeling a little hurt by how his capital, his sister, treated him as if he were a stranger but always smiled around Prussia. He had seen his brother sit with the Germanic capitals earlier at lunch and Berlin laughed at something he said, looking at Gilbert with the same love and admiration Germany had for him as a child.

"Hallo Monika," He greeted, trying to sound friendly without overdoing it to show that he meant no harm. "How are you?"

Before she could answer, Berlin found herself being tightly embraced by Italy.

"Ciao Berlin!" Feliciano exclaimed. "I didn't know you spoke Italian!"

"Italy! Get off of her!" Germany barked, forcefully removing the Italian off Berlin. Monika almost didn't hear Felka whimper at the sound of Ludwig yelling. North Carolina quickly escorted the Polish capital away from the group before the two nations took notice of her. As he lead her away, Gerald noticed Warsaw's hands trembling as she held the watering can. She was definitely not ready to speak to Germany face to face and North Carolina knew she would have a panic attack if Warsaw stayed back there any longer.

After Germany apologized to Berlin for Italy's behavior, he offered their help in tending to the garden to which the German capital consented.

"The rhododendrons still need to be watered if you would be so kind, Mr. Italy." Monika said, handing Feliciano a watering can. "As for you Herr Deutschland, could you tend to the daisies?"

"Ja." Germany put on a pair of gloves that his capital handed to him and went to a patch of white daisies right next to the most beautiful white roses he had ever seen. Their pure white petals in the sunlight gave them a radiant glow that instantly captivated Ludwig. As he admired the flowers, he then caught sight of the stone squares beneath the roses with marble letters engraved into them. He gave a sharp intake of breath upon reading the names on each stone as an indescribable feeling started to well up in his chest.

"You recognize them, don't you?"

Startled at her voice, Ludwig turned to see Monika had not looked up from her current task in removing the weeds that grew too close to the red carnations for her liking.

"The names, I mean." She continued.

"Ja...I do." He confirmed.

Berlin never ceased tearing up the weeds that invaded the garden as she spoke, never making eye contact. "I was a spy during the war. I worked alongside different groups of resistance fighters in our country, often acting as a messenger and sending information to Alfred."

Her eyes grew misty as she continued. "I worked with the _Weiße_ _Rose_ when I was sent on a mission to Munich until 1943. Hans and Sophie were so kind and brave...they all resisted for my country... _for me."_

Germany almost didn't hear Berlin's whisper and watched as she pushed one of her braids behind her shoulder before setting to work again. He gazed back at the eight roses, watching them waver in sync as a soft breeze passed by.

Ludwig bowed his head, his eyes never leaving the names on the stones, and whispered softly enough to ensure that no one else would hear him before returning to his work.

" _Danke."_

…...

"Come on, where could I have dropped it?" Hungary muttered as she wandered through the halls of the fourth floor. Perhaps she had lost it during the tour? Or maybe outside?

Elizabeta's thoughts were cut off when she suddenly heard a beautiful tune reach her ears coming from a few doors down the hallway.

 _I'll be seeing you...In all the old familiar places...That this heart of mine embraces_

Curious and intrigued by the song, Hungary found herself outside room 411. Where the other nations had discovered Prussia with his godchildren last night. The door was left slightly open and left her enough room to peek through the crack.

An old record player was located on a stand a few feet away from the piano and the lights were dimmed but Elizabeta could still make out everything in the room.

Dancing in a slow waltz around the room to the melody were Lithuania and Washington D.C. The eldest Baltic had a look of serenity that no one has ever seen him with before as he locked eyes with the American capital. One hand holding Emily's and the other was rested firmly upon her back as Toris lead her through the dance.

Elizabeta watched, mesmerized, as Lithuania slowly dipped DC before lifting her back up until they were once again cheek to cheek. She resisted the urge to sigh as watched Toris whisper something to Emily to which the American responded with a soft hum, a content smile gracing her lips.

This was completely unlike her photoshopped pictures. Not only was it romantic. They moved with such elegance, confidence, and charm that could only be seen if their feelings for one another were real.

How she wished that she hadn't lost her camera. It wasn't yaoi, but it was so beautiful.

"Excuse me."

Startled, Hungary whipped around to see California holding something in his hands.

"Sorry, Miss Hungary. I didn't mean to startle you." The state said, apologetically. "I found this in the pool outside and was wondering who it belonged to."

Nathan then showed Elizabeta the object in his hands and the Hungarian woman looked as if she might have an aneurysm. In California's hands, wet and ruined, was her camera.

"My...camera..." She could barely speak as she reached for it. On the outside, Nathan looked even more apologetic but, on the inside, he was laughing.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Hungary." He said, doing a very good job at feigning sympathy. "I tried to look at the film, you know, to give me a clue as to who owned this camera, but it was ruined."

He apologized again and Hungary, while shaking, assured him that it was okay.

"It's...alright." Elizabeta forced herself to say, all the while trying not to scream. "It's not...your fault...Thank you."

Nathan gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he walked away and smirked once he was out of Hungary's sight. He heard her open one of the doors and could briefly hear muffled screaming coming from the room. Probably into a pillow.

California chuckled. He was quite proud of his acting skills. After all, he didn't have Hollywood for nothing. Now that Prussia and Minnesota have been avenged, perhaps he could go finish making the video he started a few nights ago.

…...

At 6:00 pm, every nation that visited the Jones residence met their host outside for their ride back to the hotel they were originally staying at. America, Delaware, and New Jersey were standing in front of the bus before the nations, who paled when they spotted Alfred's son leaning against the bus doors.

Alfred suppressed a snicker. "Don't worry, Del's gonna be driving this time so you don't have to worry about losing your stomachs and I actually need New Jersey to stay here for something else."

"Damn." Ethan mumbled. "I was looking forward to that."

"Sorry I don't have your skills, Bro." Charity whispered before offering a fist bump to which her brother complied with a half-smile.

"I just hope Dad's not gonna make me stay behind for the reason I'm thinking of." He replied as America continued his final announcement to the nations. At the moment he was reminding them of the consequences if they went against the rules on the contract.

"Which-Oh." Delaware's eyes suddenly flashed with understanding. "Sorry, Jers. But He is keeping you behind for _that_ reason."

New Jersey cursed under his breath. The two siblings watched as the nations filed onto the bus, some staying behind with the states or capitals they had bonded with during their stay. They saw Berlin place a blue cornflower into Germany's breast pocket and offered Italy a lily, resulting in the Italian trying to hug her but Germany tugged him back. Before he could complain, the German capital offered a handshake instead.

They saw Poland surrounded by women. New Jersey recalled seeing him earlier with London and again after lunch but they were both in the company of the Italian capitals. Now, Poland was with London, Rome, Naples, Bern, and Amsterdam. He gave each of them a slip of paper. Whatever was on it made London blush, Rome and Naples batted their eyelashes flirtatiously, Amsterdam smirked, and Bern winked at Feliks.

New Jersey smirked when he saw Massachusetts try to attack England, only to be restrained by their father. Nearby, some of the other states were saying goodbye to their godparents. A teary-eyed Illinois was embracing Lithuania who whispered reassurances that he would come back soon before kissing the top of her head. Ethan stifled a laugh when the two were suddenly hugged by both West Virginia and Colorado.

Russia lifted Alaska off his shoulders and placed him on the ground before patting the boy's head. "Be good for your Papa, da?"

Nanuq nodded and wrapped his small arms around his godfather's legs. Ivan knelt down to return the embrace. Ukraine watched the scene with a smiled on her face. She locked eyes with her brother when he looked up to meet her gaze.

Belarus pulled away from Michigan's embrace to stroke the brunette's cheek and give her one of her rare smiles. "Call me when you finish your next project, Chloe. I want to hear all about it."

"Of course, Ciotka Natalia." Michigan said, tenderly returning the smile. "You'll always be the first to know...unless _someone_ decides to break into my garage again."

Chloe sent a glare in Ohio's direction as she said this and the other midwestern state returned the look. Natalia sighed but the smile didn't leave her face.

"Kesesesese. I'll contact you tomorrow, William." Prussia promised, ruffling Pennsylvania's hair.

"Okay. Bye, Onkel Gil."

"Until next time, my awesome godchildren!" Prussia called out to the states from the bus doors before Germany dragged him inside.

"Bye, Zio Lovino!" Connecticut called as Romano stepped onto the bus. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll see you soon, mia cara!" Romano called back while waving, a smile reserved only for his sisters and family in the Jones household. "We'll do whatever you want, va bene?"

"Aww, Lovi's so cute!" Spain squealed.

"Shut up, Tomato Bastard!"

Once everyone was on the bus, Alfred waved as Charity started it and called out as it pulled away while New Jersey ignored them, tossing a stone he found into the air before catching it again.

"See you guys at the next meeting!"

Once the bus was out of their view, America turned to New Jersey and handed him a paper with a list of names on it.

"Ethan, I know you're not going to like this but I need you to be in charge of arrangements this time for the next group we're going to show around the property." He said before squeezing his son's shoulder. "You did a good job today. I know how hard it is for you regarding them."

Ethan sighed. "Do I have to be the tour guide again?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, I'll get Penn to do it this time."

"Alright, thanks Pop."

"Anytime, Jers."

Alfred playfully ruffled Ethan's hair and he swatted his hand away with an equally playful glare. As America went back inside, New Jersey looked at the list. The list held the names of other countries that his father thought should also come see the Jones residence. Thankfully, the whole world didn't have to know. Nations like the Netherlands, Belgium, Romania, Moldova etc. don't sound like too much of a problem.

Once he finished going over the list, New Jersey went back inside to start writing letters so his father could get the sleep that he needed and not have to stay up until some ungodly hour.

 **AN: Well, I'm going to end it here and get started on the oneshot series and Ask piece as well as some other stories. Please don't forget to review! They give me inspiration!**


End file.
